Behind the Change!
by Raxio
Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hai semua, perkenalkan saya Author baru yang mencoba membuat sebuah cerita. Tolong di nikmati meskipun cerita saya jelek dan sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya.

.

.

Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.

Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.

Summary: Ucapan kasar dari Sakura membuat Naruto berubah, berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik untuk kedepanya.

Baiklah, silahkan menikmati.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sadar!**

"Kau lemah, Naruto!"

Tak dapat kusadari kalau gadis yang selama ini kusukai akan berkata begitu kejam atas usahaku yang memang gagal membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Apakah tak ada sedikitpun rasa terima kasihnya padaku? Rasa terima kasih atas pengorbanan yang kulakukan dengan timku yang jiwanya sudah berada diujung tanduk?

"Aku akan membawa pulang Sasuke-kun sendiri ke desa ini, dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Sakura-chan tungg –" Arrgh! Kepalaku sakit, tapi aku harus mengejarnya! Dia terlalu nekat untuk pergi sendiri ke markas Orochimaru, "Sa-ku –"

"Tidak usah dikejar, Gaki. Kondisimu masihlah parah, kau harus banyak istirahat sekarang."

Aku merasakan sebuat tangan besar sedang menggenggam bahu kananku, dan dari suaranya aku menyadari kalau yang menahanku saat ini adalah Ero-sennin. Meskipun dengan kondisi kepala yang masih terasa berdenyut, aku berusaha menoleh untuk melihat pria yang sudah mengajariku jurus _Rasengan_.

"Kenapa, kau, menghentikanku?" Arrgh! Bicara saja sudah sangat sulit, mungkin aku memang harus istirahat.

"Sebenarnya, kau sudah menyadari sifat egois yang dimiliki gadis yang kau sukai itu 'kan? Kau tidak akan menjadi lebih kuat jika kau mengejarnya, saatnya kau membuang kenaifanmu dan berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi."

Ya, aku tahu kalau Sakura memang hanya akan terus memandang Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah dianggap dari dulu, bahkan oleh anggota timku sendiri kecuali Kakashi-sensei. Aku ingin mereka berdua melihatku, aku ingin mereka berdua mengakui keberadaanku, dan inilah hasil akhirnya. Karena aku lemah, aku gagal membawa Sasuke kembali. Karena aku lemah, Sakura kini membenciku. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa menjadi kuat?

"Kau hanya perlu berubah!"

Kulihat kembali Ero-sennin yang kini tersenyum padaku. Aku terkejut, karena dia dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kau ingin melatihku kembali, Ero-sennin?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Gaki. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi meninggalkan desa ini, tak lama hanya sebentar. Jadi, kau harus berubah dengan caramu sendiri. Temukan kelemahanmu, dan kalahkan itu!"

Setelah berkata sedimikian rupa, Ero-sennin pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku diruangan ini sendiri. Aku akan tidur, lebih baik aku beristirahat saat ini supaya besok aku dapat menemukan apa kelemahanku.

.

.

Dua hari terlewati sudah, dan akhirnya Naruto sudah di ijinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit setelah divonis kalau kondisi tubuhnya memang sudah membaik. Dia kini masih berada di rumah sakit, Naruto berniat untuk menjenguk keadaan Neji dan Chouji sekalian sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi dari rumah sakit.

Tatapan dari kedua mata safirnya, kini tak terlihat seceria dulu. Namun, kedua safir itu masih terlihat bersinar, dan tak sedikitpun memiliki niatan yang tersembunyi. Dalam dua hari terakhir setelah perbincangannya dengan Ero-sennin sore itu selesai, Naruto mulai berpikir tentang apa kelemahan yang dimilikinya.

Dia mengingat pada setiap pertarungan yang telah dialaminya, dan kemudian dia menyadari kalau dirinya begitu ceroboh, berisik, terlalu banyak omong, dan naif. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ero-sennin kala itu, dirinya masih begitu naif, dan hal itu yang membuatnya lemah. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu terobsesi dengan jalan kebenaran, padahal dunia ninja adalah dunia gelap dimana setiap shinobi akan ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh jika mereka bertemu. Naruto ingat bahwa itu adalah peringatan dasar yang diberikan oleh Iruka-sensei saat dirinya masih berada di akademi.

Tersenyum miris mengingat betapa bodohnya dirinya saat tidak pernah mendengar apa yang diajarkan oleh Iruka-sensei saat dirinya masih berada di akademi. Tapi, sekarang Naruto sadar akan kelemahan yang dimilikinya. Dia akan berniat untuk berubah, merubah sikap yang menurutnya tidaklah penting jika dimiliki oleh seorang shinobi.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Menghentikan lamunannya, Naruto kembali fokus untuk melihat kedepan. Kedua safir yang dimilikinya melihat Shikamaru yang sedang duduk didepan ruangan Chouji dirawat berada, "Shikamaru? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Shikamaru menatap bosan pemuda yang menghampirinya, "Aku kesini setiap hari untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Neji serta Chouji, dasar merepotkan."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian duduk disamping pemuda Nara itu berada. "Tidak perlu marah begitu, aku cuma bercanda." Setelah menghentikan cengengesannya, Naruto menatap pintu ruangan dimana Chouji dirawat, "Bagaimana keadaan Chouji dua hari terakhir ini? Aku juga belum tahu bagaimana keadaannya yang sebenarnya."

Shikamaru menghela nafas, dirinya kemudian juga terfokus untuk menatap pintu didepannya. "Bisa dibilang kalau Chouji hampir mati karena mengkonsumsi pil merah buatan klannya itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya bisa bertahan setelah memakan pil yang membuatnya organ dan aliran chakra miliknya menjadi abnormal."

Naruto menoleh kearah Shikamaru, "Abnormal? Maksudmu?"

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas, "Tekanan kekuatan yang diperoleh setelah memakan pil merah itu memang sangat besar. Namun, pil itu juga mengandung resiko kematian karena reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh pil itu berpacu langsung pada organ dalam dan aliran chakra, dan organ dalam yang paling besar dipicu oleh pil itu adalah jantung."

"Bahkan keadaan Chouji lebih mengenaskan daripada keadaanku, bahkan aku sendiri mungkin tidak akan sanggup bertahan jika berada dalam keadaan seperti itu." Tatapan Naruto menjadi sendu secara tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat Shikamaru terkejut karena tidak biasanya Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku pergi ke tempat Neji dulu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan datar, 'Mungkin dia sudah berubah.'

.

.

Saat hampir sampai diruangan Neji berada, Naruto bertemu Hinata yang sepertinya sedang menjaga Neji. Tentu saja menjaga didepan ruangan seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan tadi, karena keadaan Neji yang Naruto dengar tak lebih parah dari Chouji.

Melangkah pelan untuk menghampiri Hinata yang kelihatan sibuk merajut, Naruto mempunyai ide iseng untuk mengagetkan Hinata yang terlihat terlalu serius. Hinata sendiri juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya, gadis itu terlihat senang akan apa yang kini sedang dilakukannya.

"Sepertinya sedang sibuk, Hinata?"

Mendengar suara maskulin yang sebenarnya sedikit cempreng namun sangat Hinata kenali siapa pemilik suara yang memanggilnya, membuat gadis itu tersentak. Hinata dengan cepat menoleh kesamping kiri dimana disana terlihat Naruto sedang tersenyum kepadanya, Hinata ternganga, wajahnya mulai memerah dan semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Na-na-naruto-kun?"

Naruto sedikit terkikik saat melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Hinata saat ini. Pemuda itu merasa gemas setelah baru sadar bagaimana lucunya wajah Hinata saat sedang memerah seperti ini, hatinya tergerak untuk tidak menahan bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu? Karena sepertinya kau sedang sibuk untuk melakukan itu, Hinata?" Naruto menatap rajutan yang sepertinya ingin Hinata buat menjadi sebuah syal. Namun disisi lain, Hinata sedang menahan diri agar kali ini dirinya tidak pingsan saat posisinya sangat dekat dengan orang sangat ia kagumi sedari kecil.

"Ti-tidak kok, Na-naruto-kun. Kau sa-sama sekali, ti-tidak mengganggu."

"Oh, bagaimana keadaan Neji? Kudengar kalau keadaannya tak lebih buruk dari Chouji?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "Kak Neji memiliki cedera yang hampir membuatnya mati, dia juga hampir kehabisan chakra."

"Ternyata keadaan Neji memang lebih parah daripada keadaanku, aku bersyukur kalau dirinya masih bisa bertahan untuk terus hidup." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan nada bicara yang terdengar penuh akan sesal, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang kini memandang punggungnya dengan khawatir.

'Naruto-kun?'

 **-Change-**

Naruto membuka pintu masuk apartemen miliknya yang sudah ia buka kuncinya. Tatapannya terus saja sendu, karena sedari saat dirinya dalam perjalanan pulang, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena dirinya lemah.

Namun, meskipun dirinya kini berada dalam masa keterpurukan, dia masih dapat bertekad untuk melakukan satu hal, dia harus berubah. Berubah untuk menghilangkan semua kelemahannya, berubah untuk menghilangkan semua kesalahannya di masa lalu, berubah untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat dari sekarang.

Dalam karirnya didunia shinobi ini, Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya harus mengubah sikapnya terlebih dahulu. Mengingat bagaimana gambaran-gambaran pertarungan yang telah ia lalui selama ini, Naruto menyadari kalau mulutnya terlalu besar omong, sifatnya cenderung ceroboh, emosional, dan bodoh. Sebuah keajaiban memang kalau sifatnya yang seperti itu masih belum membuatnya masuk keliang kubur, bahkan shinobi sekaliber Kakashi-sensei yang selalu membuat keputusan dengan kepala dingin, masih bisa disudutkan oleh ninja buronan seperti Zabuza. Namun, semua itu dikarenakan dirinya yang lemah yang terus saja dilindungi oleh Kakashi-sensei.

Memalukan! Memang sangat memalukan bagi seorang shinobi yang terus meneriakkan impiannya menjadi Hokage didepan banyak orang tapi masih perlu dilindungi oleh orang lain, betapa menyedihkannya merasakan kalau omongannya hanya menghasilkan bualan. Dan jangankan menjadi seorang Hokage, pemimpin desa yang sudah diakui kekuatannya, bahkan untuk menyelamatkan teman satu timnya saja dirinya masih gagal.

Pembual, Naruto akui kalau sebutan itu memang cocok untuknya.

Memutar knop pintu kamarnya, dan sedikit menyalurkan tenaga pada tangannya untuk mendorong pintu tersebut. Mata indah berwarna biru miliknya langsung disuguhi sebuah panorama _casablanca_ yang sangat terlihat menjijikkan dalam pandangannya sekarang, bahkan sebelumnya ia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja meniduri kamarnya yang seperti baru saja disapu oleh topan. Piyama yang tergeletak diatas kasur, selimut yang sudah menjadi sebuah kain lusuh, beberapa bekas cup ramen yang masih terlihat sisa kuahnya, buku-buku cerita yang berserakan dilantai, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sambil menghela nafas pasrah, Naruto melemaskan kedua bahunya, "Aku merasa kalau aku adalah satu-satunya shinobi didunia yang mempunyai kebiasaan yang sangat menjijikkan, mungkin ini adalah langkah awalku untuk berubah, dimulai dari membersihkan kamar pribadiku."

 **[To be Continued]**

a/n: Tolong berikan kritikan untuk cerita saya yang sangat jelek ini. Saya usahakan chapter depan jumlah katanya akan lebih panjang lagi, dan mungkin butuh beberapa minggu.

Oh, iya. Alur di cerita ini saya buat lamban selamban-lambannya, dan Naruto disini tidak akan saya buat menggunakan cara instan dimana kebanyakan Naruto akan menggunakan kagebunshin untuk pergi ke sebuah perpustakaan dan kemudian menggali informasi darisana. Karena Naruto dicerita ini, sifatnya akan berangsur-angsur berubah karena sebuah pengalaman.

Untuk chapter 1 ini, adegan pertama saya ambil dimana saat Naruto sudah kembali dan tengah babak belur dirumah sakit karena gagal membawa Sasuke, saya hanya mengingatkan bagi yang bingung.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih buat Review anda yang sudah mendukung dan memberikan masukkan ke cerita yang saya buat ini. Namun, maaf saja buat yang sudah memberikan masukan, karena masukan anda tidak akan saya pakai. Karena lagi, jika masukan anda saya pakai, maka jalan cerita ini dapat mudah anda tebak kelanjutannya.

Baiklah, selamat menikmati.

Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.

Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.

Summary: Ucapan kasar dari Sakura membuat Naruto berubah, berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik untuk kedepanya.

.

 **Chapter 2: Beranjak Berubah!**

Naruto mengelap keringat yang berada didahinya dengan lengan kanan, helaan nafas lega kemudian terdengar begitu jelas dibarengi dengan wajah cerah yang terlihat begitu bersemangat. Senyuman banggapun tak luput ia tampakkan setelah melihat hasil kinerjanya yang dalam hampir satu jam berlalu dia buat untuk membersihkan kamar apartemen miliknya. Tak ada lagi kasur yang hamburadul, tak ada lagi buku cerita yang berserakan, tak ada lagi bekas cup ramen yang menyisahkan kuah instan didalamnya, tak ada lagi selimut dan piyama yang tergeletak apa adanya, karena hampir satu jam lamanya dia membersihkan semuanya sendiri, tanpa membuat satupun _kagebunshin_.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Kemudian Naruto berbalik, menatap semua perabotan yang berada di apartemennya. Dia berpikir, untuk sekalian saja membersihkan seluruh sudut apartemennya yang memang jarang sekali ia urus kebersihannya. Namun, jika dirinya harus membersihkan apartemen ini sendiri, pasti akan terlalu banyak memakan waktu. Mungkin akan lebih cepat dengan meminta bantuan orang lain, " _Kagebunshin no jutsu_."

Muncul dua orang yang sangat identik dengan Naruto, memang sudah pasti karena itu adalah klon buatannya. "Tolong, kalian berdua membersihkan semua ruangan yang ada disini. Dan lagi..." Naruto melepaskan jaket orange yang saat ini dipakainya, barang sisa yang didapatkanya dari hasil pertarunganya dengan Sasuke. Beberapa sudut jaket itu terdapat sobekan, bekas terkena api, dan lubang didada yang sampai menembus kebelakang karena terkena serangan mutlak dari _chidori_ milik Sasuke. "...Tolong buang jaket ini!" Namun, sebelum Naruto benar-benar menyerahkan jaket itu kepada klonnya, terlebih dahulu dia memandang lekat-lekat jaket yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

Naruto terus menahan tatapannya pada jaket itu, lebih lekat, lebih lekat, lebih, lebih, lebih... "Arrgh! Mataku terasa panas, siapa yang mengeluarkan jurus elemen api disini!?" Naruto menjauhkan jaket itu, tangan kirinya ia buat untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang sebenarnya tidak terkena apa-apa.

Dilain sisi, kedua klon buatan pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya menatap bosan kearah pencipta mereka yang sepertinya belum berubah kebiasaan berisiknya. Bahkan kedua klon itu menyadari bahwa, karena warna jaket itulah yang bisa membuat mata menjadi terasa seperti dibakar. Terlihat terlalu mencolok, yang bahkan sampai-sampai bisa terasa seperti menusuk retina.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku membuang semua setelan pakaianku yang terlihat sangat mencolok seperti ini. Aku baru menyadari kalau cemoohan semua orang karena pakaianku dulu itu memang benar adanya, masih menjadi sebuah keberuntungan aku tidak mati saat menjalankan misi karena memakai setelan pakaian yang seperti ini."

Kedua klon Naruto saling pandang, kemudian mereka bertukar senyum saat melihat sudah betapa sadarnya pencipta mereka saat ini.

Salah satu klon merampas jaket itu, "Serahkan pada kami, Bos!"

Satu klon lagi memberikan sebuah acungan jempol, "Pergilah keluar untuk memenuhi apa yang kau butuhkan, biar kami yang mengatasi masalah di apartemen ini."

Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah tatapan penuh tekad, "Terima kasih, **diriku!** "

 **-Change-**

Setelah selama tiga hari tidak berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, kini Naruto tengah menulusuri jalanan Konoha yang ramai. Bukan hanya shinobi yang tengah melompati atap-atap rumah orang, namun juga para pedagang yang sibuk melayani konsumer mereka.

Kini Naruto tak lagi memakai setelan jaket orange miliknya. Terbaluti sebuah kaos hitam dengan hiasan sebuah lambang api ditengah badannya, yang bagian bawahnya terdapat celana pendek selutut berwarna orange sebagai pelengkapnya.

Tujuannya kini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah memenuhi semua kebutuhan pokoknya sebagai seorang shinobi. Dimulai dari membeli setelan pakaian yang sangat _monochrome_ (ambigu), peralatan ninja, dan lain sebagainya. Ada juga sedikit niatan yang Naruto inginkan, mengubah pola makannya yang selalu berlebihan mengkonsumsi mi ramen. Entah bisa atau tidak, dia akan mencoba.

Sebenarnya, hati Naruto berat rasanya untuk membuang jaket jingga yang sangat sering ia pakai. Karena bagaimanapun juga, jaket itulah barang yang menjadi bukti kenangan dimana semua anggota tim mereka berkumpul. Tertawa bersama, berjuang bersama, bertengkar bersama, terluka bersama, dan terus saling bersama. Dan inilah akhirnya, semua kebersamaan itu hanya menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Dikarenakan sifat egois dari Sasuke, kini tim tujuh tidak akan bisa merasakan kebersamaan lagi.

Saat pengejaran Sasuke yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto mengasumsikan kalau Sasuke hanya diculik oleh anak buah Orochimaru. Namun, pemikiran Naruto seketika berubah saat dia bertarung melawan Sasuke dilembah kematian. Sasuke telah berubah, berubah menjadi sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Saat itu Sasuke hanya berkata tentang ambisi, ambisi, ambisi, dan klan, Naruto tidak akan paham tentang semua itu! Bahkan sedari ia lahir dan hidup sampai sekarang, dia hanya bertahan dalam kesendirian. Semua orang membencinya, semua orang menghinanya, bahkan semua orang pernah hampir membunuhnya. Bahkan sekarang ini, Naruto masih tidak mengerti alasan apa mereka melakukan itu terhadapnya.

Sakit memang, tapi Naruto masih menganggap kalau penderitan Sasuke lebih berat dari penderitaannya selama ini. Dan itu yang disebut sebagai sebuah pertemanan, bukan?

Takdir mungkin kadang berkata tidak adil. Sasuke yang notabenenya selalu dikagumi, dipuja, dan di elu-elukan, akhirnya pergi meninggalkan desa dan masih belum ditetapkan statusnya. Sedangkan Naruto, anak bodoh yang selalu dihina dan tidak pernah dihiraukan, tidak sedikitpun menyimpan rasa dendam yang bisa saja jika itu terjadi dia akan bernasip seperti Sasuke. Takdir memang tidak adil, dan tidak akan pernah adil.

Berhenti disebuah toko senjata yang berada disudut desa, Naruto berniat untuk melengkapi keperluannya sebagai seorang shinobi sebelum melengkapi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Mendorong salah satu dari dua daun pintu, dan masuk sambil memandang sekelilingnya, apapun yang dilihatnya sekarang hanya berupa semua peralatan umum ninja, itu sudah pasti.

Setelah puas memandang beraneka ragam senjata yang terpajan di dinding. Naruto kembali memandang kedepan untuk mendatangi kasir dimana biasanya sang pemilik toko menunggu, dan saat itu terjadi dia terkejut.

"Sepertinya, kau sedang melamun."

Didepannya, gadis bercepol dua dan berpakaian khas orang cina sedang menopang dagu sambil memberikannya senyuman mengejek yang terkesan lucu. "Tenten-san?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang Naruto berikan padanya, "Apa maksudmu? Ini'kan toko milik ayahku, harusnya aku yang bertanya disini. Tumben kau datang kesini, Naruto?!" Tenten berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Naruto kesal, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau tinggal disini, maaf telah bertanya yang tidak-tidak."

Tenten menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia sedikit heran tentang perilaku Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kalem. Karena biasanya paling tidak pemuda didepannya ini akan berteriak histeris dengan suara cemprengnya, "Jadi, apa yang kau butuhkan disini?"

Sekarang, giliran Naruto untuk mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Sudah jelas disini hanya menjual peralatan ninja. Jadi, aku tidak akan memesan semangkuk ramen."

Tenten terkikik. Yah, menurutnya sekarang Naruto itu pemuda yang lucu.

Dengan suasana yang kini terasa bersahabat, Tenten mengulang pertanyaannya, "Jadi, apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tunggu, akan aku cek dulu!" Naruto mengambil tas pinggang ninja miliknya. Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak saat melihat pelindung kepala yang tercoreng bekas milik Sasuke, tatapan mata birunya berubah sendu saat dia kembali mengingat betapa menyedihkannya pertarungan yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto kembali tersentak. Dengan cepat dia menatap kembali Tenten yang masih menunggu jawabannya, "Ah, aku butuh 50 kunai, 50 shuriken, 20 bom asap, 1 set ranjau, 30 kertas peledak, dan kalau bisa sebuah senjata kecil yang dapat digunakan disaat darurat yang fungsinya sama seperti kunai."

Tenten terkejut dengan pesanan yang Naruto ajukan, "Kau ingin pergi berperang dengan perlengkapan sebanyak itu?"

"Seorang shinobi harus selalu memiliki perlengkapan yang cukup, aku ingin menerapkan teori yang diajarkan oleh Iruka-sensei saat diakademi dulu."

'Sepertinya dia sudah berubah,' Tenten tersenyum penuh makna, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar! Aku akan menyiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan."

 **-Change-**

Kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha, Naruto kini berniat untuk mencari setelan baju barunya. Tak ingin punya banyak gaya untuk membuatnya menjadi keren atau tampan, hanya perlu setelan gelap yang cocok bagi seorang shinobi.

Memasuki toko yang tak begitu ramai, Naruto langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat terasa asing baginya. Jujur saja, selama hidupnya yang sudah sampai sebesar ini, Naruto selalu tak pernah sedikitpun protes akan pemberian pakaian dari Sandaime. Karena semasa hidupnya sebelum Naruto terjun kedunia shinobi, tak ada sumber uang yang diperolehnya selain pemberian dari Sandaime. Jadi, karena itulah Naruto sangat menghormati apapun pemberian Sandaime, dan kini rasa hormat itu berganti ke guru mesumnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Naruto tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya tentang Sandaime, dengan cepat dia menoleh kearah kiri yang dimana sang pemilik toko berada. "Anu, apakah ada setelan jaket dan celana hitam disini?"

"Mari ikuti saya."

Naruto tanpa berpikir macam-macam mengikuti sang pemilik toko, dan berhenti setelah sang pemilik toko menunjukkan contoh barang yang Naruto cari.

"Apakah seperti ini?" Sang pemilik toko menunjukkan sebuah jaket yang memang benar-benar berwarna hitam, tak ada yang spesial! Hanya kerah jaket yang terlihat bisa menutupi seluruh permukaan kulit leher.

"Baiklah, aku ambil!"

Tak berselang sepuluh menit, Naruto akhirnya keluar dari toko itu. Sebuah tas belanjaan sukses menggantung di tangan kirinya, "Ternyata sudah siang, lebih baik aku memulihkan kondisiku." Baru dua langka Naruto beranjak dari toko itu, sosok berbadan tinggi langsung menghadang jalannya. Diapun mendongak, dan menatap wajah Kakashi yang kini terlihat serius.

"Naruto, ikut aku ke kantor Hokage sekarang!"

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Apa ada misi?"

"Bukan, hanya masalah kecil. Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya dan ikut aku!" Kakashi menyentuh bahu kiri Naruto, dua detik kemudian mereka lenyap.

Naruto dan Kakashi kembali muncul tepat di kantor Hokage. Tatapan Naruto yang lurus kedepan dengan jelas melihat sosok Tsunade-baachan yang duduk dikursinya, Ero-sennin yang bersender dijendela belakang Tsunade-baachan, Sizhune-neechan yang berdiri didekat Ero-sennin, dan kemudian...

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto bergumam.

"Baiklah, kau akan pergi dengan Jiraiya dan Naruto."

Setelah mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut Tsunade, Sakura langsung menoleh kebelakang dimana Naruto dan Kakashi berdiri tegak disana.

"Pergi dengan orang lemah ini! Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri ke markas Orochimaru, atau dengan orang lain yang bisa menggantikan orang ini." Sakura menuding Naruto dan berkata dengan kejamnya, kedua mata emerald miliknya terus menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata muak, jijik, dan sebagainya. Yang Naruto dapat lakukan sekarang hanya, menatap tak mengerti ke semua orang yang berada diruangan itu kecuali Sakura.

Namun, pendengarannya tadi menangkap jelas nama Orochimaru dari ucapan Sakura, dan jika masalah ini menyangkut Orochimaru, maka sudah jelas semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Apakah, ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba mencari kepastian dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Untuk apa aku disini jika bukan untuk Sasuke-kun? Kau lemah dan juga bodoh." Cela Sakura.

Naruto menunduk dan memasang wajah bersalah. Ya, dia akui kalau dirinya memang lemah. Ya, dia akui kalau dirinya memang bodoh. Tapi, apakah sebegitu pentingnya Sasuke bagi dunia ini? Sudah banyak rasa yang Naruto simpan untuk sosok itu. Saat ia kecil dulu mungkin hanya kesal, namun setelah ia dan Sasuke bertarung di lembah kematian, rasa kesal itu menjadi muak.

Naruto selalu mencoba memahami Sasuke, mencoba untuk sedikit menanggung beban yang dideritanya. Karena Naruto pikir, Sasuke hanya butuh seorang teman, juga seperti dirinya. Namun, apa balasan yang Naruto terima? Hanya tantangan bertarung yang pernah ia terima diatap rumah sakit, sungguh ironis.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah, karena kehadiranku disini hanya membuahkan sebuah masalah. Maka aku akan pergi, permisi." Naruto kini memahami suatu hal. Lebih baik kehilangan orang yang tidak membutuhkanmu, daripada kehilangan sebuah harga diri.

 **[To be Continued]**

a/n: Jika masih ada yang kurang, tolong kasih tahu karena saya hanya penulis pemula.

Adios~


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Oke, saya hanya ingin sedikit menjelaskan tentang karakter Naruto di cerita ini.

Naruto di cerita ini akan berubah dengan sangat perlahan, dimana perubahan itu dipicu oleh kisah hidup yang dilaluinya mulai dari lahir sampai berumur 13 atau 14 tahun sekarang ini, dan Naruto akan tetap loyal pada Konoha. Sama sekali tidak ada cara instan di cerita ini yang bisa membuat Naruto berubah dalam sekejab mata, meskipun cara instan itu berasal dari cacian Sakura sekalipun. Dalam artian, Naruto masih ceroboh, naif, dan lain-lain. Tapi sedikit cepat berubah pada sisi kecerdasan.

Dan Naruto tidak akan punya daya tarik jika Naruto sama sekali tidak ngebanyol, karena bagi saya banyolan Narutolah yang saya suka dari karakter Naruto, disamping perjuangannya dari kisahnya. Jadi, tolong nikmati saja humor garing dalam cerita ini, meskipun memang sama sekali tidak ada lucu-lucunya.

Oke, cuma itu penegasan yang ingin saya sampaikan. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.

Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.

Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.

.

 **Chapter 3: Sebuah Sumpah!**

"Berhenti, Naruto!"

Baru saja Naruto berniat mendorong pintu masuk kantor Hokage didepannya, suara wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai neneknya sendiri dengan terpaksa membuatnya berhenti untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

Naruto berbalik, menatap dari jauh keberadaan Tsunade yang bangkit dari singgah sananya. "Ada apa, Baa-chan?" Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang terlalu dipaksakan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Tsunade melebarkan matanya, karena selama dia mengenal sosok Naruto, dia tidak pernah pemuda itu menyembunyikan perasaannya, tidak pernah berbohong, apalagi pada dirinya sendiri. Dan baru kali ini, baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto sampai harus membohongi perasaannya sendiri, dan pasti itu hanya untuk menjaga imejnya dihadapan Sakura.

Dadanya terasa sakit, saat melihat betapa menderitanya Naruto sekarang. Bahkan Tsunade lebih memilih melihat Naruto yang bodoh, yang ceria, yang pantang menyerah, daripada melihat Naruto yang pembohong. Namun sayang, Tsunade sama sekali tidak mempunyai pilihan.

Tsunade beralih menatap Sakura yang terus melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam. Gara-gara gadis ini, ya! Gara-gara ucapan kotor dari mulut busuk yang sama sekali tak bisa dia omongannya, bisa merubah sosok ceria dari Naruto sampai jadi seperti sekarang. Benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Cih!" decihan kecil keluar begitu saja dari mulut Tsunade. Wanita pirang itu berbalik, dan membuka salah satu jendela yang memapangkan seluruh seluk beluk desa yang saat ini dipimpinnya. "Shizune, gantikan posisiku sebentar, aku ingin pergi minum." Hanya dengan dua langkah, sang Godaime sukses keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Tak ada satupun yang menanggapi tentang kepergian Tsunade, termasuk Jiraiya yang hanya menatap kepergian sosok itu dengan wajah yang datar. Jiraiya tahu tentang apa yang dirasakan Tsunade saat ini, bahkan dirinya juga sedikit tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi diruangan ini. Sebagai ayah angkat dari Naruto, Jiraiya juga sebenarnya tidak terima jika melihat Naruto dicela dan dicaci seperti itu. Karena, tidak ada satupun orang tua yang rela anaknya dicaci dengan sebutan lemah, bodoh, atau yang lainnya. Tapi karena ini adalah masalah internal yang hanya berkaitan dengan tim 7, secara terpaksa Jiraiya tidak ingin ikut campur dan lebih menyerahkan masalah ini pada Naruto. Tentang keputusannya untuk mempertahankan atau membubarkan tim 7.

Ruangan itu hening, tak ada satu orangpun yang menyuarakan apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, pemuda itu berpikir kalau lebih baik dirinya segera pergi dari sini, karena bagaimanapun juga sosoknya sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

"Aku akan pulang," setelah berucap singkat, Naruto kembali berbalik dan kini dia benar-benar menghilang setelah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kakashi, sebaiknya kau jelaskan hal ini kepada Naruto secara rinci, karena aku yakin kau menyeret Naruto kesini tanpa menjelaskan apapun." Yang Jiraiya terima dari Kakashi hanyalan tanggapan yang berupa anggukan singkat sebelum dia menghilang. Jiraiya mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sakura, kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Dan kau, gadis cengeng yang hanya bisa menangis dan memohon. Sebenarnya sikapmu itu sudah keterlaluan, kau seharusnya sedikit menghargai usaha Naruto yang mati-matian bertarung hanya untuk membawa pulang pangeran jelekmu. Apakah matamu buta? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura tidak menyadari kondisi Naruto tiga hari yang lalu? Apakah kau juga berpura-pura tidak menyadari kondisi seluruh tim Naruto saat ini?"

Mata Jiraiya sedikit menajam, "Bocah dari klan Hyuuga berada dalam kondisi terburuk dimana luka yang dideritanya hampir mengenai jantung, bocah dari klan Akimichi yang mengalami remuk redam pada tulang, organ dalam, aliran darah, serta hampir kehabisan chakra, dan yang terakhir bocah dari klan Inuzuka yang terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Lihat mereka, lihat keadaan mereka yang suka rela ingin membawa kembali orang yang sebenarnya tidak mereka kenal. Harusnya kau sadar, bahwa nyawa mereka lebih berharga daripada nyawa dari ninja perengek sepertimu." Jiraiya menggela nafas dan berjalan menuju jendela yang masih terbuka diruangan itu, "Seumur-umur aku hidup, ini pertama kalinya aku menceramahi seorang gadis, tapi itu pantas untukmu." Jiraiya ikut keluar dari ruangan itu melewati jendela yang dibuka Tsunade.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa melebarkan matanya terkejut. Gambaran dimana Naruto yang masih diperban tiga hari yang lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, rasa sesal mulai hinggap didalam hatinya, dia sadar akan kesalahan yang telah ia buat.

 **-Change-**

"Kenapa semua ini menjadi rumit, sial!"

DUAK!

Tanpa menyalurkan chakra sedikitpun, Naruto memukul sebuah pohon yang berada di tempat latihan timnya dulu. Disinilah, tempat yang menjadi saksi dimana awal kebersamaan tim 7, sebuah tanah lapang luas yang terdapat tiga buah balok kayu di tengah-tengah tanah lapang itu.

Naruto duduk dan bersandar pada pohon baru saja ia pukul. Dedaunan lebat yang ada di pohon itu masih dapat menghalangi terik menyilaukan dari sang surya, hari ini memang begitu cerah, langit yang ternodai oleh gumpalan awan terlihat begitu menenangkan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat hari sedang cerah seperti ini, problema karena perginya Sasuke menjadi sebuah kasus yang bisa membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Memandang tanah lapang berwarna hijau yang kini terisikan hembusan angin, membuat Naruto teringat bagaimana cerobohnya dia saat melawan Kakashi dulu. Begitu naif, begitu sombong, begitu ceroboh, begitu bodoh, dan begitu menyedihkan. Naruto baru sadar saat dirinya disebut bodoh oleh Sasuke, itu bukan sebuah ejekan tapi kenyataan. Dia memang tak pernah membuat rencana, tak pernah berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak, egois, dan sok kuat. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya dirinya harus berubah, berubah untuk menjadi kuat.

"Sedang menikmati hembusan angin?"

Mendengar dari suaranya, Naruto yakin kalau orang yang kini berdiri disampingnya adalah Kakashi-sensei. "Hanya sedikit mengingat masalalu saat kita baru pertama berkolaborasi sebagai tim 7, dan seperti yang kau tahu, kami gagal." Naruto terkekeh setelah mengucapkan itu, kemudian dia menoleh kearah Kakashi yang masih berdiri tegak disamping kanannya. "Apakah Sensei ada perlu lagi denganku?"

Kakashi langsung duduk disamping Naruto, satu matanya yang terlihat dari luar ikut menatap tanah lapang yang luas didepannya. "Sebenarnya dulu aku juga pernah egois seperti Sasuke. Tapi bukan egois kearah sama dengan Sasuke, hanya egois untuk selalu mengutamakan sebuah misi. Namun pada akhirnya, satu rekan timku menyadarkanku tentang betapa pentingnya teman satu tim." Kakashi membenarkan pelindung kepala yang dipakainya, menunjukkan mata sharingan miliknya pada Naruto. "Mata inilah, satu-satunya benda peninggalan dari sahabat yang memberitahuku tentang pentingnya seorang teman dan sebuah tim. Jadi, kuharap keputusanmu tentang keberadaan tim 7 untuk selanjutnya menjadi sebuah keputusan yang bisa merubah segalanya."

Naruto menunduk, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin tim ini hancur hanya gara-gara satu anggota telah pergi. Aku hanya ingin tim ini terus hidup meskipun tidak selengkap anggota lain, karena masih ada seorang pembimbing hebat sepertimu yang masih menganggap keberadaan tim 7 ada. Meskipun nanti hanya aku yang bertahan, tolong jangan pernah mempunyai niatan untuk pergi meninggalkan tim ini."

Kakashi mengembalik posisi pelindung kepalanya, dan dibalik maskernya dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku punya satu permintaan, Kakashi-sensei. Bisakah kau melatihku hari ini?"

 **-Change-**

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Orochimaru didepannya dengan sorot mata datar. Mata hitam kelamnya tak sedikitpun teralih dari sosok salah satu Sannin yang kini menjadi buronan level S. Tiga hari setelah ia bertarung dengan Naruto di lembah kematian, Sasuke tidak melakukan fase diam selama tiga hari tersebut. Tubuhnya berkali-kali diberi _dopping_ demi memenuhi ambisinya nanti dibawah bimbingan sang Sannin ular. Sasuke tak peduli kondisi tubuhnya dihari keempat dirinya dilatih oleh Orochimaru, karena penderitaannya sama sekali tak terbayarkan jika dibandingkan dengan kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang menimpanya.

"Majulah, Sasuke-kun."

Orochimaru berkata dengan kalemnya. Dengan satu tanda itu Sasuke mulai menutup matanya secara perlahan, menggali memori-memori saat dirinya masih berada didalam tim 7.

" _Apa kau sekarang menjadi penakut, Sasuke?"_

Terlintas bayangan Naruto yang babak belur namun masih bisa menghentikan terjangan ular raksasa saat timnya ikut ujian Chunnin tahap kedua di hutan kematian.

" _Biarkan aku yang mengurus ini, Sasuke. Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu."_

Sasuke teringat bagaimana Naruto meledakkan chakra miliknya dan membuat ribuan _Kagebunshin_ saat melawan Gaara yang sudah menjadi setengah monster. Dan kemudian memanggil hewan _Kuchiyose_ yang berupa kodok raksasa berwarna orange.

" _Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun nanti yang akan terjadi. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, SASUKE!"_

Sasuke ingat bagaimana pertarungannya dengan Naruto yang berada diatap rumah sakit, yang dimana Naruto mengeluarkan jurus _Rasengan_ yang memiliki daya hancur lebih besar dari _Chidori_.

'Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu kuat, Naruto!?' semua ingatan itu membuat gejolak amarah Sasuke meledak. Dia masih tidak terima! Tidak terima jika dilampaui oleh anak yang paling dicap bodoh oleh semua orang, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari betapa kuatnya Naruto.

SRING!

Kedua mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, menampakkan _sharingan_ sempurna yang memiliki tiga tomoe. "AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" Sasuke merangsek dengan mengeluarkan semua amarahnya, dan itu membuat Orochimaru tersenyum.

 **-Change-**

Sore ini Naruto tengah berbaring diatas tanah lapang yang dilapisi oleh rerumputan tipis berwarna hijau. Keadaan tubuhnya tak karuan karena dari siang ini dia tengah dilatih oleh Kakashi-sensei untuk membuat Rasengan tanpa bantuan bunshin, dan seperti yang dapat Kakashi duga, Naruto masih belum bisa.

"Aku memang bisa merasakan tekanan chakra pada Rasengan, tapi cara memusatkan titik chakra di tengah-tengah telapak tangan itu sangat susah. Padahal, untuk memusatkan chakra pada kaki sudah bisa kupraktekan di luar kepala, LALU APA YANG KURANG!?"

Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Ya! Inilah Naruto yang ia kenal, Naruto yang selalu ceria dan berisik. Tapi sifatnya juga sedikit berubah, terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kakashi yang memasang gestur seperti biasanya, "Oh, iya. Aku ingin tanya, apakah aku juga bisa memakai Chidori seperti Sensei?

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang biasa ia baca, kemudian dia menutup buku itu dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang jaraknya tak lebih dari tiga meter. "Bisa saja, asal kau punya elemen petir pada chakra milikmu. Dan sejauh tim ini dibentuk, aku masih belum mengetes apa jenis chakra yang kau miliki."

Naruto bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, duduk sambil terus menatap Kakashi yang berjalan kearahnya dengan pelan. "Apa ada cara untuk mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja," Kakashi berjongkok tepat didepan Naruto, "Dengan ini!"

Satu alis Naruto terangkat, "Kertas?" melihat anggukan dari gurunya, ada rasa enggan yang Naruto rasakan untuk mengambil kertas yang ditunjukkan Kakashi. Setelah mengambil kertas itu, sejenak ditatapnya tak percaya kertas itu kemudian beralih lagi menatap Kakashi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Kakashi mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "Alirkan saja chakramu pada kertas itu."

Menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya, Naruto segera mengalirkan chakranya pada kertas itu. Dia sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba kertas yang dipegangnya terbelah menjadi dua, membuat Kakashi juga sedikit terkejut.

'Elemen angin, ya? Menarik!'

Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya menatap Kakashi, "Pertanda apa ini?"

"Itu pertanda kalau kau memiliki chakra berelemen angin Naruto, di Konoha hanya beberapa orang saja yang memiliki chakra berelemen angin. Contohnya; Sandaime-sama, Iruka, dan Asuma." Kakashi berdiri dan merogoh tas pinggang ninjanya, "Tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya aku masih menyimpan gulungan itu... Ahh, ketemu!" Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berwarna hijau, kemudian ia lempar gulungan itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap gulungan itu, "Apa ini?" setelah bertanya sedimikian rupa, Naruto tak lagi memperhatikan Kakashi dan lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gulungan pemberian Kakashi yang sudah ia buka.

"Itu gulungan jurus dasar pengendalian elemen angin, semoga kau bisa menguasai semua jurus itu."

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

 **-Change-**

Naruto kini dalam perjalanan pulang. Tak lupa setelah dirinya berpisah dengan Kakashi-sensei, Uzumaki muda itu menyempatkan diri membeli telur untuk nanti ia jadikan sebagai hidangan makan malam.

Dirinya terus saja menyunggingkan senyuman lebar saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Tidak ada lagi sebuah cengiran lebar kekanakan, karena Naruto menganggap kalau hal itu kini tidaklah penting.

Namun, senyuman lebar itu menghilang ketika pada kejauhan mata biru miliknya melihat keberadaan Sakura yang berjalan kearah berlawanan. Seketika pikirannya berkecamuk, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Sakura sendiri terkejut melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. Rasa terkejutnya semakin besar saat kedua matanya melihat bagaimana Naruto tak sedikitpun menatap kearahnya, dan lebih memilih untuk membuang muka. Apakah Naruto sekarang sudah membencinya? Apa Naruto sekarang sudah tak menganggapnya?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Dirinya memang sudah berbuat salah, dirinya yang egois yang hanya memikirkan Sasuke-kunnya. Dan Sakura sadar kalau ini adalah konsekuensi yang pantas ia terima, hanya karena keegoisan, dirinya lepas kendali dan marah pada sosok yang sebenarnya tak patut disalahkan. Harusnya dia yang disalahkan! Karena sudah memaksa seseorang untuk membuat janji kepadanya, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

...

Naruto melepaskan nafas yang sudah lama ia tahan saat berpapasan dengan Sakura. Tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau dirinya menjadi pengecut dan memilih untuk membuang muka daripada menatap gadis yang sudah dikaguminya dari kecil. Namun, gadis itu sudah tidak membutuhkan keberadaannya. Jadi, sebenarnya untuk apa dia harus memperhatikannya lagi seperti dulu? Sudah tidak ada gunanya bukan?

'Dalam hati ini aku bersumpah! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi mencampuri urusanmu, Sakura-chan. Entah itu tentang Sasuke atau apapun!'

Tanpa terasa akhirnya Naruto sampai di apartemennya, apartemen pemberian dari Sandaime. Terasa sepi memang, karena bagaimanapun dirinya akan terus dijauhi dan dihindari. Namun Naruto juga sudah tak menghiraukan hal tersebut, dirinya sudah kebal terhadap caci-maki dan hinaan, apalagi perilaku orang lain terhadapnya.

Naruto merasa ingin tertawa saat mengingat bagaimana dia menangis karena mendapat cacian dulu. Tapi semua itu juga ada hikmahnya, mentalnya terhadap cacian menjadi lebih kebal. Namun entah kenapa, saat melihat orang lain dicaci, membuat emosinya sendiri meledak. Mengingat bagaimana saat Tsunade-baachan menghina Hokage dulu, secara otomatis amarahnya keluar.

Menggeleng pelan untuk melupakan apa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu, Naruto kemudian memutar knop pintu dan masuk kedalam. Dirinya terkesima melihat hasil dari kinerja klon yang dibuatnya pagi tadi, sungguh sangat memuaskan, bahkan sangat menakjubkan.

"Okaeri, Naruto. Apa kau besok ada waktu luang? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Naruto terkejut saat ada yang menyambut kepulangannya di ruang makan. Seolah mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, dan Naruto bersyukur semuanya kini terjadi. "Tadaima, Ero-sennin."

 **[To be Continued]**

a/n: Sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi karena suatu hal, dan inilah yang dapat saya persembahkan untuk anda sekalian. Jika ada yang protes kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba sadar akan kesalahan yang sudah dibuatnya, itu merupakan sebuah rahasia.

Jika ditilik lagi pada canon, Sakura dan Naruto akan pergi bersama Jiraiya untuk memeriksa markas Orochimaru yang Ero-sennin temukan di desa lindungan bunyi. Dan dari sana saya mendapatkan secercah inspirasi untuk chapter depan.

Untuk yang keberatan tentang alur cerita ini yang terkesan Lambat, pada Note di chapter 1 sudah saya kasih tahu kalau alur cerita ini akan saya buat LAMBAT SELAMBAT-LAMBATNYA. Saya harap anda paham.

Dan bagi anda sekalian yang mengira saya membenci karakter Sakura, anda salah besar. Karena saya tidak memihak siapapun, mau NaruSaku, NaruHina, Narublablabla. Dan saya hanya menegaskan hal ini supaya beberapa pihak tidak tersinggung dan tidak salah paham, karena seperti inilah cerita sebenarnya yang sudah saya imajinasikan.

Baiklah, Adios~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sedikit mengingatkan. Bagi anda yang menyukai cerita yang bertempo panjang dan lama, saya minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa membuat cerita yang seperti itu. Karena saya masih butuh belajar lagi dalam hal tulis menulis, merangkai kata, dan dalam hal pendeskripsian cerita. Dan saya menyebut diri saya sendiri sebagai pemula, karena memang saya BENAR-BENAR masih pemula, dan saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat anda yang sudah menghargai cerita jelek saya ini.

Dan untuk kekurangan cerita ini yang anda sekalian sudah sebutkan, saya tidak bisa menjamin bisa menutupi lubang itu dalam cerita ini.

Terakhir, sepertinya chapter 3 kemarin banyak kata penyambung yang hilang. Tapi santai saja, karena saya sudah memperbaiki chapter tersebut dan anda bisa kembali menikmati.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.

Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.

Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.

.

 **Chapter 4: Tragedi yang mengejutkan!**

Pagi ini –yang juga tidak bisa disebut pagi juga, Naruto memasang lirikan malasnya kearah kanan, dimana disana berjalanlah seorang pria paruh baya berambut tak beraturan berwarna putih yang dikuncir kuda. Dirinya curiga tentang perjalanan yang kini ia tempuh beranggotakan tiga orang, dirinya, Jiraiya, serta... Hinata, ya! Hinata.

"Kau ingin membawa kami kemana?" terdengar jelas nada sinis yang terkandung dalam ucapan Naruto. Lirikan di kedua mata birunya kian menajam saat dengan jelas indera pendengarannya menangkap gelak tawa dari mulut guru mesumnya, Naruto juga sedikit merasa heran kenapa pada perjalanan kali ini Ero-sennin membawa Hinata segala. Yah, bukannya tidak suka, tapi Hinata itukan aneh, sering pingsan saat mereka saling berdekatan.

Jiraiya akhirnya berhenti tergelak, "Beruntung saat ini aku mengambil cuti, aku bisa melatihmu untuk seminggu kedepan." Jiraiya kembali tergelak tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan hal itu membuat Naruto berpikir kalau gurunya itu memang sudah gila.

"Lalu, alasanmu membawa Hinata?"

Mendengar nada tidak senang saat Naruto menyebut namanya, Hinata terkejut bukan main. Sebagaimana jika seorang gadis yang ditolak cintanya, hatinya pasti sudah pecah berkeping-keping seperti sebuah kaca yang dipukul dengan palu godam. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali, bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat tubuhnya dihajar oleh Neji saat ujian Chunnin tahap ketiga.

Hinata langsung menunduk dan memasang wajah masam putus asa. Tapi hal itu tak lama berselang saat dirasakannya kepalanya tengah ditepuk oleh sebuah tangan besar, membuat Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jiraiya yang berada disisi kirinya.

Gelak tawa kedua yang Jiraiya akhirnya berhenti, "Aku membawa nona kecil ini untuk kupasangkan sebagai lawan latihanmu nanti. Dan tenang saja, aku sudah meminta ijin kepada pihak yang berwenang untuk membawa nona kecil ini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Yang kukhawatirkan bukan Hinata, tapi Kau!" Naruto menuding Jiraiya tepat didepan wajahnya, "Pada perjalanan terakhir kita untuk mencari keberadaan Tsunade-baachan, kau masih sempat-sempatnya mengintip pemandian wanita disaat aku sedang latihan. Dan sekarang, kau malah membawa seorang gadis manis seperti Hinata. Ingat saja, aku akan terus mengawasimu!" Naruto dengan kesal menurunkan tangannya dan memandang lurus kembali kedepan, tak menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan telah berefek besar pada Hinata yang kini terus menunduk dengan wajah memerah sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Jiraiya hanya bisa tergelak untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

 **-Change-**

Sudah hampir empat jam berlalu, tiga sosok yang berkelahiran dari desa Konoha masih setia menyusuri jalur perjalanan untuk mencapai tujuan mereka. Padahal dua dari tiga sosok yang tengah berjalan itu tak mengetahui letak lokasi tujuan mereka, karena mereka hanya mengekor satu-satunya orang paling tua diantara mereka.

Sebuah kabut tipis tiba-tiba saja beredar disekitar tiga sosok itu. Membuat Naruto seketika bersiaga dengan satu kunai ditangan, melihat bagaimana kabut ini tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Naruto teringat akan misinya ke Nami no kuni, dimana saat itu saat kabut tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini ninja buronan level A seperti Zabuza juga ikut muncul. Naruto tak mau jika dirinya harus dilindungi seperti waktu itu karena kesalahannya yang tak sedikitpun menyadari keberadaan bahaya yang saat itu bisa saja sudah memenggal kepalanya.

Melihat Naruto yang bertingkah seperti itu, mau tak mau Jiraiya tersenyum. Dirinya mengakui kalau Naruto sekarang memang sedikit berubah, dilihat sebagaimana reaksi siaga yang kini Naruto lakukan, sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kesensitifan Naruto pada area sekitarnya sudah jauh berkembang daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Tidak usah tegang begitu, iklim tempat yang akan kita tuju nantinya memang seperti ini." Sebelum melanjutkan, terlebih dahulu Jiraiya melirik kedua remaja yang kini berfokus kepadanya. "Pernah dengar _N_ _ō_ _nso no kuni?_ Itu adalah sebuah desa kecil yang terkenal akan penghasilan daun tehnya yang katanya hanya bisa dibeli oleh konglomerat karena kualitasnya dan harganya yang jempolan. Desa ini berdekatan dengan Kirigakure, itulah alasannya kenapa ada kabut tipis yang menyelubungi kita sekarang, karena kita hampir sam –"

Jiraiya berhenti dan tak menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya karena dibuat terkejut oleh pesona puing-puing rumah kayu yang hangus dan tak bersisakan apa-apa, " –Astaga!" tentu saja pria paruh baya yang sudah pernah melewati dua peperangan besar ninja dibuat terkejut oleh panorama mengerikan didepannya. Pasalnya, jaringan kolega mata-mata miliknya tak menyebutkan apapun soal hancurnya desa kecil sederhana namun namanya sudah melejit dan dikenal oleh bangsawan diseluruh Hi no kuni. Jiraiya mengasumsikan bahwa kejadian tak terduga ini terjadi saat dia sudah pulang kembali ke Konoha dan mengambil cuti untuk tak mengontak kembali jaringan mata-matanya selama sepuluh hari, dan itu berarti dia benar-benar tidak mengetahui apapun kejadian yang sudah terjadi selama tiga hari terakhir.

"Hei, Ero-sennin." Naruto memanggil dengan intonasi suara yang terdengar datar, namun Jiraiya masih dapat mendengar rasa ketidakpercayaan dalam panggilan Naruto. "Kuharap kau saat ini sedang bercanda dan memasang Genjutsu padaku dan Hinata. Karena jika tidak, ini benar-benar sangatlah tidak lucu."

Baru kali ini Jiraiya mendengar nada sarkastik yang terkandung dalam ucapan Naruto, padahal tak ada satupun kalimat dalam ucapan itu yang mengandung hinaan dan lecehan. Bahkan itu membuat sang Gama Sannin sendiri heran, "Sebenarnya jawabanku adalah tidak, karena ini memang benar-benar bukan suatu hal yang patut ditertawakan." Jiraiya melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan, "Ayo kita cari tahu!"

Mejejakkan kakinya satu langkah, Naruto baru tersadar kalau sepertinya sosok Hinata sama sekali belum menunjukan sebuah reaksi setelah baru sampai disini. Pemuda Uzumaki itupun menoleh kesisi dimana Hinata berada, dan terlihat wajah pucat Hinata yang sepertinya semakin kehilangan warna hidupnya, kedua mata amethys yang diwarisinya sebagai keturunan klan Hyuuga melebar dan menampakkan wajah penuh horor.

"Oi, Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto mengguncang bahu gadis itu, membuatnya seketika tersentak dan tersadar dari alam pikirannya. Setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari Hinata, Naruto melanjutkan. "Kita harus cepat menyusul Ero-sennin sebelum kita ketinggalan jauh, ayo!" Hinata mengagguk cepat dan mulai mengikuti langkah sang Uzumaki yang sudah terlebih dahulu menjejakkan kakinya kembali.

 **-Change-**

"Sebenarnya apa sudah terjadi disini?"

Pertanyaan pelan yang Naruto lontarkan berhasil menarik perhatian Jiraiya. Terus berjalan sambil menginvasi daerah sekelilingnya, Jiraiya menjawab. "Mungkin ini ulah dari sekelompok bandit yang merampok desa ini. Paling tidak, mungkin." Perhatian Jiraiya beralih kembali ke Hinata, "Bagaimana Ojou-chan? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Hinata yang masih fokus memakai Byakugan miliknya untuk menulusuri sudut-sudut desa, menggeleng pelan pertanda menjawab tidak. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena gadis anak dari kepala klan saat ini menemukan sesuatu, hal itu mengundang perhatian dari kedua makhluk berbeda gender disampingnya.

"Ada chakra yang sangat besar dari arah jam satu, jaraknya darisini kurang lebih seratus meter. Pemilik chakra besar itu sedang mengejar seseorang yang sedang merangkak," Hinata menonaktifkan kemampuannya kemudian melanjutkan, "Kemungkinan itu adalah salah satu penduduk desa ini."

"Kita akan memeriksanya!" Jiraiya memberi perintah tegas. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian meloncat dan di ikuti oleh dua genin yang dibawanya tanpa suara, menempuh jarak seratus meter tak butuh dua menit untuk sampai kelokasi. 'Perasaan ini!' saat jarak yang ditempuh masih kurang sekitar dua puluh meter lagi, Jiraiya segera menyuruh kedua remaja yang mengikutinya untuk berhenti, hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto heran karena mereka masih belum sampai ketujuan sebenarnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Ero-sennin?"

"Diam, Naruto!" Jiraiya menghardik pelan. Sorot matanya kini menajam bak burung elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya, "Kuperintahkan kalian berdua untuk sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan kalian, tekan juga tekanan chakra kalian sampai ketitik terendah yang kalian bisa." Mendapat anggukan dari kedua kepala, Jiraiya melanjutkan perjalanan dengan langkah kecil.

Saat berada pada tempat tujuan, Jiraiya menyelinap disamping sebuah rumah dan mengintip keadaan jalan utama desa. Sekali lagi, dirinya dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang sebenarnya berada jauh diluar akal pikiran. Pria paruh baya itu memang pernah melewati dua peperangan besar didunia shinobi, namun dia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau sebuah lautan darah dan puluhan tubuh tak bernyawa masih dapat mengejutkan batinnya. Hanya saja, Jiraiya masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan sangat baik, berbeda halnya dengan dua remaja yang langsung memasang wajah yang sudah kehilangan warna tubuh mereka.

Terkejut, hari ini Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya. Jalanan sudah sepenuhnya dibanjiri oleh darah, puluhan tubuh yang teronggok ditanah tak satupun memiliki bagian yang masih sempurna, sebuah pembantaian besar-besaran yang dilakukan dengan sangat kejam.

Dengan melihat kejadian ini, Naruto kembali disadarkan pada kenyataan bahwa, dunia shinobi memang benar-benar tak memiliki belas kasihan, kejam dan tak berperasaan. Dunia yang penuh akan aksi yang bisa meregang nyawa, dunia yang memang tak asing lagi jika membunuh dan membantai adalah tugas yang kebanyakan memang sering dilakukan oleh seorang shinobi.

Otak Naruto terhenti sejenak dan memproses kembali kejadian sadis yang dilihatnya. Ia yakin kalau desa ini bukanlah desa shinobi, dilihat lagi dari puing-puing rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu, kemungkinan mayoritas besar orang yang hidup didesa ini adalah seorang buruh biasa. Kata Ero-sennin desa ini adalah desa yang menghasilkan daun teh terbaik yang pernah ada, namun bukan berarti kalau mereka memproduksi barang tersebut dari lahan mereka sendiri, melainkan lahan orang lain.

Karena jika mereka memproduksi dari lahan sendiri, maka sudah pasti penghasilan mereka dapat mereka gunakan sebagai modal untuk merubah rumah mereka. Menilik dari ucapan Ero-sennin yang katanya hanya orang konglomerat atau orang selevel bangsawanlah yang dapat membeli daun teh tersebut, maka dapat dipastikan penduduk desa kebanyakan memproduksi daun teh tersebut dari lahan orang lain, secara gampangnya mereka memang seorang buruh.

Dan jika hal tersebut benar. Maka, pertanyaan yang paling tepat untuk diajukan saat ini adalah siapa.

Naruto memandang guru mesumnya yang tak sedikitpun terlihat bercanda. Dalam situasi seperti ini, bercanda bukanlah sesuatu yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat."

Naruto dan Hinata reflek melihat kearah pria paruh baya yang membawa mereka kesini. Mendengar kata terlambat, Hinata langsung mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh sang Gama Sannin. Gadis itu mempertajam kembali pandangannya yang sedikit terhalang kabut, diatas jalan berdarah disana sebuah siluet hitam bergerak merangkak.

"J-Jiraiya-sama, ada sesuatu yang bergerak disana!"

"Bersiap semuanya!"

Perintah itu membuat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang kemudian dia genggam erat-erat. Saat jarak siluet itu tak lebih dari tiga meter jauhnya dari tempat Jiraiya dan kolompoknya berada, shinobi salah satu dari tiga anggota _Denketsu no Sannin_ yang legendaris dengan cepat merapalkan beberapa _insou_ (handseal) sebelum akhirnya menyebutkan jurusnya.

" _Katon: -"_

"Tolong...!"

Jiraiya menghentikan niatannya untuk menyembur siluet itu dengan jurus apinya. Saat siluet itu semakin dekat dan kabut terasa sedikit memudar, Jiraiya kembali harus sedikit dibuat terkejut karena seluet yang hampir saja dibuatnya hangus adalah seorang penduduk biasa. Seorang penduduk yang kini hanya bisa merangkak karena kedua bagian kakinya yang biasa digunakan untuk berjalan sudah tidak ada, hanya menyisahkan kedua pahanya yang tertutupi oleh sisa celana.

"T-tolong selamatkan semua penduduk dari monster, mereka sedang bersembunyi disebuah gua yang terletak di _Gake no Shi_ (tebing kematian)."

Naruto dan Hinata segera menghampiri pria yang kini sudah tergeletak itu. Naruto langsung memangku kepala pria itu, sedangkan Hinata mengambil satu lengannya.

"Paman! Paman! Kumohon, bertahanlah!"

"Sudah terlambat, Naruto-kun."

Decihan amarah keluar dari mulut Naruto, dan tentu saja pemuda itu juga merutuki banyak umpatan dalam hatinya.

"Sial, benar-benar sial!"

"Tahan dirimu, Naruto. Kita masih belum tahu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada desa ini, dan satu-satunya cara kita mencari tahu adalah dengan pergi ke _Gake no Shi_." Jiraiya yang sudah ikut berjongkok, menutup mata terbelalak dari jasat penduduk yang memberinya informasi. "Dan aku sedikit penasaran dengan monster yang disebutkan orang in –" geraman rendah seketika membuat Jiraiya kembali menghentikan ucapannya, matanya kembali sedikit melebar terkejut karena tanpa dia sadari ada sosok lain yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Jiraiya memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk sekedar melirik siapa atau apa yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya dengan satu tangan terangkat. Tatapannya berubah tajam dan decihan kecilpun sudah tak dapat dia tahan saat rasa penasarannya kini benar-benar terbayarkan, " _Juinjutsu, Joutai Ni, Orochimaru..."_

 **[To be Continued]**

A/N: Hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk anda sekalian. Jika jelek dan tidak memuaskan, harap dimaklumi.

Chapter kali ini saya terinspirasi dari Arc dimana Naruto, Jiraiya dan Sakura pergi ke Otogakure untuk kembali mencari sosok yang bernama Sasuke. Dan perbedaannya disini adalah, tempat yang Naruto tuju sama sekali bukan Otogakure.

Dalam cerita ini saya menegaskan kalau cerita ini bukan cerita berbasis sinetron, yang dimana jika ada konflik yang terjadi diantara dua remaja berbeda jenis, maka nantinya bakal jadi pasangan, dan itu sama sekali SALAH! Cerita yang saya buat hanya berbasis Adventure dan sedikit Drama tapi tidak berkaitan dengan apa yang disebut Romansa.

Remember me on the next chapter, Adios~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Untuk chapter depan saya sudah mengembangkan beberapa plot dari canon saat Naruto bertarung dengan Arashi Fuuma (Kakak dari Sasame), dan mungkin anda akan terkejut dengan pertarungan yang akan Naruto lakukan pada akhir Arc ini nanti.

So, keep waiting the next chapter and enjoy this story!

Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.

Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.

Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.

.

 **Chapter 5: Dunia Shinobi yang sebenarnya!**

Tak pernah Jiraiya sadari kalau di desa yang bisa dibilang damai ini akan menjadi tempat yang tak pernah ia perhitungkan permasalahannya. Karena informasi yang ia terima dari kolega mata-matanya yang berada di Kirigakure, masalah yang pernah menimpa Nonso no kuni ini hanyalah kehabisan stok produksi mereka. Hal tersebut dikarenakan pesanan mendadak dari salah satu Daimyo yang akan mengadakan jamuan besar-besaran untuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang. Mendengar masalah tersebut Jiraiya berpikir kalau hal seperti itu sudah wajar terjadi, namun pemikiran tersebut harus Jiraiya tarik kembali saat melihat dengan jelas apa yang kini menjadi sumber masalah pembantaian yang terjadi di Nonso no kuni.

" _Juinjutsu, Joutai Ni,"_ melihat sosok mengerikan yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Satu-satunya dalang dari masalah yang menimpa desa kecil yang terkenal dengan produksi tehnya adalah, "...Orochimaru." Jiraiya harus kembali menambahkan sebuah catatan dalam agenda miliknya untuk menyuruh koleganya yang tersebar di seluruh daratan Hi no kuni, untuk juga memantau desa-desa kecil lainnya agar tercegah dari hal yang kini menimpa Nonso no kuni.

Jiraiya memang tahu kalau mantan teman satu timnya itu adalah seorang yang sudah hilang kewarasannya. Namun segila-gilanya seorang ilmuan yang sedang melakukan sebuah percobaan, mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk tidak mencoba hasil yang mereka buat untuk membantai penduduk yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Jiraiya harus kembali menambahkan satu catatan tentang Orochimaru bahwa, dia bukan hilang kewarasannya tapi sudah **benar-benar gila!**

Jiraiya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya selama lima detik. Makhluk yang sudah tak jelas asal-usul bentuknya itu sudah siap untuk menyarangkan serangannya tepat ke kepala sang Gama Sannin, dan saat lengan makhluk itu bergerak, targetnya sudah terlebih dahulu melompat dan membuat jarak.

DUAR!

Ketiga shinobi yang berasal dari Konoha itu berhasil menapak kembali diatas jalanan berdarah. Naruto menggenggam erat kunai di tangan kanannya, tatapannya mengeras dan mulutnya kembali mendecih saat melihat kalau lawannya ini sudah bukan lagi seorang manusia atau shinobi, melainkan monster.

"Ero-sennin!?" melihat bagaimana guru mesumnya kini sedang bersidekap. Naruto sadar kalau saat ini dirinya lebih baik membungkam mulut dan tak lagi mencari perhatian, tatapannya selanjutnya ia jatuhkan pada satu-satunya sosok gadis yang Jiraiya bawa. Naruto sudah menduga kalau Hinata saat ini akan memasang ekspresi yang penuh akan teror, "...Hinata, cepat berlindung dibelakang Ero-sennin." Hinata sama sekali tidak bergerak dan itu membuat Naruto mengerang.

Naruto memang sama sekali tidak takut pada monster yang dihadapinya saat ini. Mengingat dirinya dulu pernah bertarung melawan Gaara yang juga menjadi monster, dirinya tidak lagi kaget kalau ada banyak monster didunia ini selain Gaara.

Naruto segera beranjak kesisi Hinata, kemudian menyiapkan kembali posisi siaganya tahu-tahu kalau monster yang dihadapinya kembali menyerang. Karena Naruto tidak ingin terus bergantung pada Ero-sennin.

"Naruto, lindungi dia! Aku yang akan mengatasi ini."

"Aku tahu!"

Mendapat sahutan yang begitu tajam dari anak didiknya, Jiraiya akhirnya merangsek dengan segala strategi yang sudah ia pikirkan selama tiga puluh detik. Jiraiya tak mau mengambil resiko untuk membuat keributan di desa ini, menilik bagaimana puluhan raga sudah tak lagi memiliki nyawa dan tergeletak seadanya di jalanan utama desa, Jiraiya mengasumsikan kalau monster ciptaan mantan rekan satu timnya itu tak cuma satu, mungkin puluhan.

Karena itu Jiraiya memutuskan untuk mengeliminasi monster yang ada didepannya dengan satu pukulan mematikan yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi andalannya dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu.

Mengumpulkan sedikit chakra pada telapak tangan kanannya, kemudian memadatkannya untuk menambahkan daya destruksif pada serangannya.

Monster tersebut tak membiarkan Jiraiya mendekat begitu saja. Sebagaimana instingnya memerintahkannya untuk mengangkat tangan kanannya dan kembali menyiapkan cakaran mematikan yang dapat merobek serat kulit dan daging dalam sekali ayun, dan hal itu dia lakukan saat Jiraiya sudah berada tepat dalam jarak jangkauan serangannya.

Seorang pengguna _Juinjutsu_ yang sudah berada dalam mode _Joutai Ni_ memiliki kemampuan fisik dan kapasitas chakra diatas rata-rata. Namun hal itu sedikitpun tak memiliki pengaruh pada ninja sekaliber Jiraiya, karena dengan sangat mudahnya Jiraiya menangkap ayunan tangan sang monster dengan tangan kiri. Tatapan tajam dimatanya beralih ke kanan dimana Jiraiya melihat satu gerakan lanjutan dari sang monster yang kembali mengincar kepalanya menjadi target serangan.

Tusukan tangan yang mengincar kepalanya, dapat Jiraiya hindari dengan membungkuk. Melihat satu titik celah dimana sang Sannin sudah menargetkan dari awal, tanpa membuang jeda Jiraiya langsung menghantamkan serangan yang sudah dia persiapkan pada tangan kanannya.

" _Bur_ _ō_ _kaeru."_

Naruto melihat dengan seksama kalau tak ada satu reaksi yang terjadi pada monster yang menjadi musuhnya setelah Ero-sennin membuat satu gerakan menyerang. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, Naruto melihat kembali kalau guru mesumnya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari monster itu, kedua matanya perlahan melebar saat sang monster jatuh tergeletak diatas tanah berdarah Nonso no kuni.

Perhatian Naruto kembali teralih kearah sang guru, dimana dia sekarang menatapnya dengan menunjukkan cengiran lebar dan membuat sebuah pose _peace_ di kedua jarinya. Rasa heran bersarang pada hati Naruto, pasalnya dia melihat kalau gurunya yang hanya menggunakan satu buah serangan pada satu tangannya untuk mengeliminasi sang monster pada babak ini.

Rasa heran yang Naruto rasakan akhirnya membuahkan beberapa pertanyaan, yaitu; Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang Ero-sennin lakukan? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?, seperti itulah beberapa contohnya, karena masih ada banyak lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi ke _Gake no Shi."_

 **-Change-**

Naruto, Jiraiya, serta Hinata (yang sudah sadar dari ketakutannya) meloncati cabang-cabang pohon tanpa menimbulkan suara yang pasti. Hutan yang sedang mereka lewati ini adalah satu-satunya jalur menuju _Gake no Shi_ , dan karena hutan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan menuju _Gake no Shi_ Jiraiya mengasumsikan kalau terdapat jebakan pada jalur darat. Menilik bagaimana desa yang kini penduduknya hampir kebanyakan sudah tak memiliki nyawa, pasti terdapat jebakan yang dipasang oleh sisa penduduk yang selamat.

Yang menjadi kekhawatiran Jiraiya tentang jebakan tersebut bukanlah hasil luka nanti yang didapatnya jika memang nanti kelompoknya benar-benar terjebak, namun hal yang dikhawatirkan oleh Jiraiya adalah kerusuhan yang disebabkan oleh jebakan itu.

Ninja sekaliber _Sannin_ seperti Jiraiya mungkin masih bisa menganalisa dimana letak jebakan yang dipasang, ditambah dengan seorang _kunouichi_ yang memiliki _Byakugan_ , maka presentase mereka lolos dari jebakan yang dipasang bertambah besar. Namun hal itu tidak dapat Jiraiya lakukan jika salah satu genin yang diajaknya terus saja mengoceh dan merengek saat perjalanan mereka menuju _Gake no Shi_ yang sudah berselang satu menit lamanya.

"Ayolah, Ero-sennin. Bertahu aku, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"..."

"Tolong ajari aku jurus tadi..."

"..."

"...Cih! Dasar pelit!"

"..."

"OI!"

"...Bisa tidak kau diam sejenak sampai kita tiba di tujuan kita?"

Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya pasrah. Egois memang meminta suatu hal kepada orang lain secara paksa, namun rasa penasaran yang Naruto jangkiti sekarang tak jauh beda dengan orang yang sudah ketagihan narkotika.

Akhirnya rengekan Naruto seketika mereda, menyadari hal ini Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun melihat kebelakang dimana Naruto sedang mengikutinya.

"Jiraiya-sama, ada banyak orang diarah jam sebelas."

Jiraiya menghela nafas pelan, "Ada berapa banyak orang, Ojou-chan?"

"Sekitar tiga sampai empat puluh, terdiri dari beberapa pria, puluhan wanita, serta puluhan anak-anak."

Jiraiya tak lagi menyahut setelah ia mendapatkan informasi yang begitu menyakitkan. Nonso no kuni adalah sebuah desa kecil yang damai dimana para penduduknya sangat ramah, malah terlampau baik karena selalu menerima orang asing yang masuk ke desa mereka. Jumlah penduduknya memang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan jumlah penduduk di desa ninja besar yang sering menampung beberapa migran yang hijrah dan singgah disana, karena setiap satu keluarga yang menetapi satu atap rumah, hanya memiliki satu sampai tiga buah hati, karena itulah jumlah penduduk di desa indah nan damai ini menyandang status normal.

Namun setelah melihat kejadian baru-baru ini, Jiraiya tak menyangka bahwa yang selamat dari tragedi mengenaskan yang menimpa penduduk Nonso no kuni hanya berkisar tak lebih dari lima puluh orang. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi bila sisa penduduk yang ada harus bekerja memanen daun teh di tanah yang luasnya belasan hektar, dan anak-anak tidak termasuk dalam hitungan tersebut. Hasil akhir dari perhitungan itu hanya membuahkan sebuah pernyataan singkat, yaitu... mati.

Dari semua pemikiran itu Jiraiya mendapatkan beberapa pertanyaan tentang apa dan kenapa Orochimaru melakukan semua ini.

 **-Change-**

"Jadi ini yang namanya _Gake no Shi?"_ Naruto harus dibuat terperangah sambil terus mendongak. Melihat datarnya tebing terjal dengan kabut yang menutupi dan menghalangi puncak tebing, menjadi fenomena tersendiri yang tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto lihat. "...Benar-benar menakjubkan!"

"Bukan saatnya untuk bertamasya sekarang," Jiraiya mengacak puncak kepala Naruto, berjalan melewati pemuda itu dan kemudian berhenti disebuah mulut gua. "Karena kita masih punya urusan meskipun ini bukan sebuah misi. Tunggulah disini, aku yang akan mengurus orang-orang didalam." Setelahnya Jiraiya langsung masuk kedalam gua dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang saat ini hanya bisa bertukar pandangan.

Setelah sepersekian lama saling tatap, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi hal tersebut dan kemudian bersila tepat didepan mulut gua. Hinata sedikit merasakan penasaran saat pemuda yang disukainya karena selalu jujur, ceria, dan konyol itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi sosok yang kalem dan tak lagi banyak heboh. Rasa penasarannya bahkan menjadi lebih besar saat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang tertuliskan sebuah simbol [ _Kaze_ ] didepannya, setahu Hinata selama dirinya menjadi penguntit Naruto, dirinya tak pernah sekalipun menemukan Naruto belajar atau membuka buku sekalipun. Dan baru kali ini rekor malas Naruto akhirnya terpecahkan, hal ini tentu saja membuat sang Hyuuga senang.

"Sial, kenapa selalu saja kontrol Chakra yang menjadi pembelajaran utama?! Bahkan untuk mempelajari jurus level D seperti ini saja diperlukan kontrol Chakra, benar-benar sial!" Naruto mengacak kepalanya dengan gerakan seperti orang stres, hal itu otomatis membuat Hinata melontarkan sebuah senyuman simpul karena menyadari kalau Naruto tetaplah seorang Naruto.

"Menguasai kontrol Chakra memang menjadi sebuah hal dasar untuk menguasai jurus, Naruto-kun. Seperti halnya _Jyuuken_ , yang wajib dikuasai dengan memusatkan kontrol Chakra pada telapak tangan."

Dilihatnya ke samping kanan dimana sosok Hinata sudah ikut duduk menghadap mulut gua dan ikut memperhatikan gulungan yang ia keluarkan, "Tapi, bagaimana cara cepat menguasai kontrol Chakra? Aku sebenarnya juga ingin cepat-cepat bisa mengontrol Chakra secara sempurna, supaya aku bisa membuat _Rasengan_ tanpa perlu lagi dibantu oleh Bunshin."

Hinata tersentak, sadar bahwa kini dirinya juga tidak mengetahui lebih lanjut cara mengontrol Chakra dengan sempurna. Rasa percaya dirinya seketika pupus dan menghilang, kebiasaan gugup dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuk tangannya disertai dengan wajah memerah akhirnya keluar. "Se-sebenarnya, a-aku juga ti-tidak tahu soal itu, Na-Naruto-kun. So-soalnya, sedari kecil a-aku hanya diajarkan te-teknik dasar _Ta-taijutsu_ khas klan Hyuuga saja oleh O-Otou-sama."

Naruto dibuat berkedip beberapa kali, "Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengontrol Chakra dan menguasai _Jyuuken?"_

"O-otomatis."

Jawaban itu langsung membuat Naruto ternganga.

"Yare-yare, sepertinya ada yang lagi pacaran nih!"

Setelah memperhatikan Hinata cukup lama, Naruto memutar kepalanya kembali kearah mulut gua yang kini tertutupi badan besar pria yang biasa dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Ero-sennin. Dengan memasang sorot mata yang tak lebih bisa diartikan sebagai penanda kesal, Naruto berujar. "Brengsek!"

Setelah menerima satu hujatan dari anak didiknya. Sanubari Jiraiya merasa tak terima dan langsung saja membuat urat-urat dipelipis keningnya membentuk sebuah perempatan, "DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

JTAK!

"WADAW!"

 **-Change-**

"Jiraiya-sama, terima kasih anda sudah berniat menolong kami."

Setelah mendapatkan jitakan yang begitu membahana dari pria yang kini menjadi pengajarnya. Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang benjol dengan asap yang juga menguar dari sana, barulah beberapa menit setelahnya, perhatian Naruto dari rasa sakit akhirnya teralihkan pada suara pria lain yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Sontak saja Naruto mendongak dan menatap mulut gua yang ternyata kini sudah dipenuh oleh banyak orang, kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat seperti trauma dan depresi, namun itu tak mengherankan jika hampir tiga per-empat penduduk desa mereka lihat dengan mata telanjang tengah dibantai oleh monster yang sudah tak jelas bentuk tubuhnya.

Yang Naruto lihat, rasa trauma yang diderita oleh orang dewasa sisa penduduk Nonso no Kuni memang masih terlihat dapat mereka kendalikan. Namun anak-anak yang mereka bawa sekarang ini, sudah hampir seperti kehilangan mental mereka. Wajah pucat yang hampir membiru, tubuh kecil yang terlihat gemetar, dan tatapan kosong yang hampir mirip seperti boneka.

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras seketika, kedua rahangnya ia tatapkan dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai suara gemeletuk dari giginya yang diadukan terdengar ke telinga. Yah, beginilah sistem dunia ninja, dimana pihak yang sama sekali tidak bersangkutan akan ikut terkena imbasnya.

"Kenapa!?" Naruto mendesis. Gertakan di giginya semakin jelas terdengar, tak sadar kalau hal itu membuat Hinata khawatir. "...Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Naruto semakin merutuki dirinya yang sangat tidak berguna. "KENAPA!?"

DUAK!

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata memekik saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang melayang dan kemudian tergeletak begitu saja. Segera saja gadis Hyuuga itu menghampiri sosok Naruto yang perlahan bangkit sambil memegangi salah satu pipinya yang kini membengkak, darah segar juga tak luput Hinata lihat dari sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar sadar 'kan?" Jiraiya berujar dengan intonasi suara yang terdengar begitu dingin. Namun bukan hanya suara saja yang kini berubah dari biasanya, ekspresi dan sorot tatapan dari pria itu juga terasa tajam dan menusuk. "Inilah dunia shinobi yang sebenarnya, kekerasan dan kekejaman akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya imbas yang diperoleh semua pihak. Yang bersangkutan atau yang tidak sama sekali. Jadi mulai sekarang, hapus semua bayang-bayang indah yang kau buat kalau dunia shinobi itu adalah dunia yang penuh akan petualangan menyenangkan."

Ya, menurut apa yang dikatakan Ero-sennin itu memang benar, dirinya hanya membayangkan kalau dunia ninja ini adalah dunia yang penuh akan petualangan. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Padahal di dunia ninja ini nyawa akan menjadi taruhan, harga diri hanya menjadi sampah terbuang, emosi akan menjadi jalan kematian, intelijensi adalah satu-satunya hal untuk bertahan, dan misi akan menjadi sebuah tujuan.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

A/N: Saya mohon maaf kalau cerita ini terbengkalai hampir dua minggu lamanya. Alasan saya atas kelalaian cerita ini adalah tugas yang diberikan oleh Guru-guru saya di sekolah dan juga tugas saya yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua kelas.

Pengerjaan chapter ini sendiri sebenarnya hanya memakan waktu satu hari jika dihitung secara bulat, karena saya mengerjakan chapter ini tepat pada tanggal 17 Agustus kemarin, tapi itu juga tidak full sehari saya mengerjakan chapter ini.

Ok! Keep enjoy this story and see you next time on the Next Chapter. Adios~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Maaf atas kesalahan perhitungan yang saya lakukan. Ternyata pada chapter ini jalan ceritanya masih tertinggal jauh dari apa yang sudah saya perkirakan, karena saya mencoba mendeskripsikan chapter ini sebaik mungkin, jadi saya tanpa sengaja terlalu panjang menulis chapter ini. Kesimpulan dari catatan ini adalah, pertarungan Naruto sementara diundur pada chapter depan. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Enjoy it and happy reading...

* * *

Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.

Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.

Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.

.

 **Chapter 6: Keberhasilan dan Penemuan!**

Perseteruan antara guru dan murid, Jiraiya dan Naruto, akhirnya terselesaikan dengan cara baik-baik. Jiraiya kini sedang pergi kembali ke kota untuk mencari informasi, dan menyuruh Naruto serta Hinata untuk mengawasi sisa penduduk yang selamat yang kini ikut menghirup udara segar dari dasar lembah _Gake no Shi_.

"Aduh! Sakit sekali,"

"M-maaf, Naruto-kun."

Hinata kembali menjauhkan telapak tangannya yang sudah ia lumuri dengan balsem dari sisi pipi Naruto yang membengkak akibat di beri bogem mentah oleh sang guru karena kepanikan yang dibuatnya. Naruto memang sadar kalau alasan Ero-sennin melakukan itu semata-mata hanya untuk menyadarkannya dari khayalan yang selama ini ia pendam, dan sekarang ia mengerti.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Panggilan tergagap itu sukses membuat Naruto tersentak. Dengan cepat pemuda Uzumaki itu merespon kearah kiri, "T-tolong lanjutkan, Hinata." Dan konsekuensi yang diterimanya setelah mengucapkan itu hanyalah rasa sakit yang harus ia tahan dengan wajah meringis kesakitan.

Hinata dengan sangat telaten mengoleskan balsem di seluruh permukaan pipi Naruto yang membengkak. Hal terakhir yang gadis itu lakukan adalah menempelkan plester pereda rasa nyeri agar balsem yang ia oleskan tidak mengering dan cepat meresap ke pori-pori kulit pipi Naruto yang membiru, melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri yang begitu bagus, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum puas. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama setelah dirinya melihat bagaimana raut wajah Naruto yang berubah sendu.

"Hinata," Naruto hanya memanggil nama _kunouichi_ bermata lavender itu tanpa lagi mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Hinata sendiri juga hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto selanjutnya, dan akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menikmati sensasi saling terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Hinata," Naruto kembali memanggil. Tak mengubah nada sendu yang terdengar ambigu, "...Aku ini, sangat lemah 'kan?"

Mata Hinata melebar, "TIDAK! KAU SALAH!"

Naruto langsung berjengit saat melihat reaksi tidak biasa dari Hinata. Karena berteriak adalah reaksi yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat dari Hinata, biasanya hanya wajah memerah yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan aksi pingsanlah yang kebanyakan Naruto lihat saat Hinata berdekatan dengannya. Dan inilah yang sekarang berbeda.

"...Naruto-kun adalah laki-laki yang kuat dan pantang menyerah, Naruto-kun tidaklah lemah!"

Satu tanggapan yang dapat Naruto lakukan saat ini adalah menunjukkan wajah cengonya yang luar biasa terlihat bego. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata langsung menunduk malu sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf karena ia menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berteriak tepat didepan Naruto.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Naruto akhirnya kembali berbicara. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

 **-Change-**

Cahaya merah temaram yang berasal diufuk barat menjadi penanda bahwa siang sudah hampir habis masanya. Puing-puing sisa rumah yang berserakan apa adanya sedikit menyiratkan sensasi menyeramkan di Nonso no Kuni, desa yang dulunya menjadi tempat orang saling sapa, kini menjadi desa yang menjadi kuburan orang mati.

Bau amis nan menyengat yang di hasilkan oleh genangan darah yang masih belum mengering sepenuhnya, sudah cukup menandakan bahwa manusia yang terbunuh disini bukan hanya satu atau dua melainkan ratusan. Namun bagi Jiraiya yang pernah melewati dua perang besar dunia ninja, melihat tubuh tak bernyawa yang berserakan di jalanan seperti ini sudah pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan jika jumlah korban penduduk Nonso no Kuni dibandingkan dengan jumlah korban perang besar dunia ninja II, ini masih tidak ada apa-apanya. Perang dunia ninja ke dua adalah perang yang membuatnya dijuluki sebagai _Denketsu no Sannin_ karena berhasil membuat pemimpin Amegakure, Hanzou no Salamander sedikit terpojok. Perang terbesar yang berhasil merenggut semua kebahagiaan, perang yang hanya menghasilkan penderitaan meskipun kemenangan sudah digenggam oleh Konoha.

Dan setelah perang itulah, mantan teman satu timnya yang kini menjabat sebagai Hokage pergi meninggalkan desa akibat rasa depresi karena saat perang tersebut, dua orang tercintanya sekaligus direnggut oleh kematian.

Jiraiya sebenarnya juga terheran-heran tentang apa penyebab tercetusnya perang besar tersebut. Karena setahunya, terompet peperangan tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, membuat timnya langsung diutus sebagai komandan pasukan Konoha oleh sang Sandaime yang pada awalnya juga berniat ikut terjun kedalam perang tersebut. Kalau saja saat itu Orochimaru tidak melarang Sandaime yang berniat ikut terjun, maka tidak dapat dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Sandaime dan Hanzou saling bertemu dan saling bersiteru di tanah Amegakure yang saat itu sudah penuh akan darah.

Terlalu mengerikan membayangkan jika kedua ninja yang dijuluki sebagai _Shinobi no Kami_ waktu itu bertemu. Menilik jika semua jurus berlevel S milik mereka, mereka aplikasikan dalam peperangan tersebut, maka dapat dipastikan semua pasukan yang ikut dalam perang tersebut hanya akan dibuat ternganga. Bahkan sampai sekarang Jiraiya masih belum mengetahui semua arsenal jurus yang dimiliki oleh Sandaime, karena bukan _Shinobi no Kami_ saja yang menjadi gelar yang didapatkan oleh Sandaime, terdapat satu julukan lagi yang didapat karena kejeniusannya menciptakan ratusan jurus yaitu _Ky_ _ō_ _ju_ ( _The Professor_ ).

Keluar dari hutan jalan menuju _Gake no Shi_ dan kembali ke kota untuk mencari petunjuk yang ada, Jiraiya menyadari kalau dalam arah pandangnya kini hanya terdapat bekas bangunan tempat tinggal penduduk desa. Tak ada satupun suara kehidupan yang tersisa, hanya hening, hening, dan hening. Nonso no Kuni, kini benar-benar menjadi kota mati.

 **-Change-**

" _Fuuton: Daitoppa."_

Krik, krik, krik

"...Aku menyerah," Naruto langsung tertunduk lesu ketika pose merentangkan salah satu tangan kedepan yang dilakukannya tidak sedikitpun menghasilkan apa-apa. Hari sudah menjelang gelap, dan situasi dipersembunyian tidak sedikitpun berubah dari saat mereka tiba di _Gake no Shi._ Naruto menatap telapak tangannya lekat-lekat, "Apa benar kalau aku punya Chakra berelemen angin? Jika benar, kenapa aku tak bisa mengaplikasikannya? Padahal Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menyemburkan jurus apinya, apalagi mengeluarkan _Chidori_."

Naruto kali ini menyerah, dan lebih memilih untuk bersandar di permukaan kasar _Gake no Shi_. Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan pada api unggun yang dibuat oleh penduduk yang selamat, dimana disana para warga memakan ikan bakar hasil dari tangkapan di sungai yang tak jauh dari daerah _Gake no Shi_. Paling tidak mereka masih bisa mengisi perut mereka walau cuma sekedar ikan bakar, namun anak-anak mereka selalu saja muntah ketika para ibu ingin menyuapi mereka. Tak ayal, jika mereka semua dibiarkan saja, lama kelamaan mereka pasti juga akan mati karena kelaparan.

Tapi menilik dari ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah anak-anak itu, Naruto mengerti kalau para ibu tak mungkin tega untuk mencekoki anak mereka sendiri dengan kejam. Tak ada orang tua yang tak sayang pada anak mereka.

" **Bah! Meskipun kau berpikir seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua."**

Mata Naruto melebar perlahan, 'Suara ini...? Sensasi ini...?' dengan perlahan Naruto mendongak, menatap jeruji besi yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang mata merah menyala yang sedang melototinya. "...Kyuubi."

" **...Lama tidak bertemu, Gaki."**

 **...**

"S-sejak kapan..."

 **Kyuubi menunjukkan rentetan taring miliknya, "Sejak kau menunduk dan melamun setelah melihat anak-anak menyedihkan itu," Kyuubi mendengus, "Anak-anak yang sangat menyedihkan, bahkan melihat sedikit darah saja mental mereka hancur lebur. Benar-benar lemah! Hahahaha..."**

"DIAM!"

 **Kyuubi seketika berhenti tergelak. Perhatiannya kemudian ia fokuskan pada bocah tiga belas tahun yang saat ini menjadi penjara baginya.**

"...Memang benar kalau aku tidak punya orang tua, memang benar kalau aku tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan bagaimana rasa sayang yang mereka berikan. Karena itulah, karena itulah aku tidak ingin anak-anak lain merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang pernah kurasakan." Naruto melemparkan tatapan bengis dan membalas tatapan tajam sang Rubah ekor sembilan, "Perlu kau ketahui kalau aku ini juga **Lemah** , penakut, pembual, dan bodoh. Karena itu, **aku bersumpah aku akan mengubah dunia ini.** "

Kyuubi terpaku melihat pancaran tekad yang keluar dari mata Naruto. Pernah sekali dia melihat sorot mata seperti ini, sorot yang bahkan bisa menggetarkan setiap sanubari, melemahkan keyakinan, membuat takut setiap mental. Sorot mata yang hanya pernah ia temui saat berhadapan dengan Namikaze Minato.

 **Kyuubi mendengus, "Bah! Hahahaha... naif, naif sekali." Kemudian dia menatap kembali Naruto, "Ingatlah, kau sudah bersumpah. Jadi selama kau belum mengubah dunia ini, maka aku akan terus mengawasimu. Naruto."**

 **...**

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata hampir saja melompat jauh kebelakang ketika tiba-tiba kedua mata Naruto terbuka dan mengagetkannya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku ketiduran." Pandangannya kemudian teralih ke wilayah sekitar sebelum kembali teralih untuk menatap Hinata, "Ero-sennin masih belum kembali?"

Hinata menggeleng kecil, "Mungkin Jiraiya-sama menemukan sesuatu," Hinata kemudian mengambil dua tusuk ikan bakar yang kayunya sengaja ia tancapkan ke tanah, "Ini ikan bakar pemberian dari salah satu penduduk, katanya ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menolong."

Naruto mengambil ikan bakar yang disodorkan oleh Hinata, tak lupa kemudian ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Meskipun aroma ikan bakar yang masih panas itu sudah menggelitik hidung serta perutnya, namun Naruto tidak lekas menyantap hidangan yang mengandung protein tinggi itu. Saat melihat ikan bakar yang saat ini ada pada genggamannya, entah kenapa Naruto jadi ingin melihat kembali anak-anak yang selamat sekarang.

Bagaimapun juga kondisi mental mereka sekarang tidak ada satupun yang berubah. Dapat Naruto lihat sendiri kalau mereka sekarang masih setia termenung dengan tatapan yang juga masih kosong.

 _Karena itu, aku bersumpah aku akan mengubah dunia ini._

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terngiang dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya tersadar kalau dirinya sudah melantunkan sebuah sumpah, meskipun sumpah itu ia lontarkan pada makhluk mistis berupa rubah yang memiliki sembilan ekor. Tapi sumpah tetaplah sumpah, dia benar-benar harus mewujudkannya.

"Hinata, tolong pegangkan ini!"

"Eh!?"

Hinata dengan sedikit ragu menerima sodoran ikan bakar yang awalnya ia berikan pada Naruto. Tak ayal rasa heran juga Hinata rasakan saat melihat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menurunkan tas punggungnya dan merogoh sesuatu –yang ternyata sebuah mini-panci dengan satu gagang panjang sebagai pegangannya.

"Itu..."

Naruto nyengir, "Ini adalah sebuah alat untuk bertahan hidup," kemudian tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "...Dan juga alat untuk merubah dunia."

 **-Change-**

Suara khas orang menyedot helaian mi terdengar di setiap sudut kesunyian malam _Gake no Shi_. Hal tersebut di karenakan anak-anak yang selamat kini bersamaan memakan ramen cup dengan sangat rakusnya, para orang tua bersyukur melihat keajaiban ini. Meskipun makanan tersebut tidak dapat memberikan gizi yang cukup, namun paling tidak anak-anak mereka yang selalu muntah saat melihat makanan, kini menjadi sangat antusias mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan yang terbuat dari adonan tepung tersebut.

Satu-satunya yang dapat merubah anak-anak tersebut adalah seorang pemuda bersurai surai pirang yang memiliki tanda lahir di wajah yang jika di lihat dengan jeli menyerupai kumis kucing. Pada awalnya Naruto memang hanya menyeduh satu cup mi instan yang dibawanya, setelah mi yang buatnya benar-benar masak dengan cepat pemuda tersebut menjalankan rencananya dengan mendekati salah satu anak yang tak jauh darinya.

Anak tersebut tentu saja reflek mendongak ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk didepannya. Dengan pandangan kosongnya, anak itu melihat Naruto yang tengah menyedot helaian mi dengan gerakan menggoda yang memang sengaja ia lakukan. Setelah melihat kalau perhatian anak didepannya sudah terfokus padanya, Naruto tak ingin membuang kesempatan emasnya untuk melanjutkan tahap selanjutnya dari rencana mengiming-imingi anak itu.

"Khao mhao?" dengan mulut yang penuh akan mi, Naruto menyodorkan mangkok yang dipegangnya kepada anak itu. Anak itu tentu saja mengikuti jalur sodoran tangan Naruto, dan memandang dengan kosong kuah beraroma sedap yang didalamnya terdapat helaian-helaian makanan yang tidak ada tandingannya menurut Naruto. "Jangan memikirkan apapun, coba kau cium aromanya." Naruto kembali berbicara setelah menghabiskan mi yang menggelantung di mulutnya.

Dengan polosnya anak itu menuruti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Setelah mengendus bau menggoda yang dapat membuat hidung serta lambung tergelitik, mimik muka anak itu kembali terlihat segar seperti anak hiperaktif pada umumnya. Kulit di wajahnya yang semula memucat kini seperti menemukan kembali sumber kehidupannya, tatapan kosong di kedua matanya kini sirna seketika, bibir bergaris datar akhirnya bisa kembali mengembang dengan lebarnya.

Anak itu kembali menatap Naruto, "Baunya enak!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

Naruto membalas dengan sebuah cengiran lebar, "Nih, makan!" anak itu menerima mi yang sodorkannya, kemudian memakan makanan instan itu dengan sangat rakusnya. "Kalau masih kurang, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk minta tambah. Soalnya kakak sudah membawa banyak."

Anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto. " _Arigatou, Onii-chan."_

Dengan cara itulah, Naruto membujuk satu persatu anak yang selamat untuk membuat mereka bisa kembali mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Konsekuensi dari perbuatan Naruto kini harus di tanggung oleh Hinata yang terus saja bergerak untuk menuangkan air panas yang baru saja mendidih kedalam satu persatu cup ramen karena setiap anak selalu minta tambah lagi dan lagi, Hinata malah senang jika keadaan berubah menjadi lebih baik seperti sekarang, dan semua ini berkat usaha pemuda yang sedari dulu dikaguminya.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya ada yang lagi berpesta 'ya?"

"...Ero-sennin!"

 **-Change-**

Tengah malam akhirnya tiba. Sisa penduduk yang selamat kembali masuk kedalam gua untuk bersembunyi serta beristirahat, sementara tiga ninja kelahiran Konoha berjaga diluar dengan bermodalkan selimut serta api unggun. Dari tiga sosok tersebut tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, bahkan sampai-sampai suara hewan malam lebih mendominasi dan membuat suasana di alam liar tersebut makin mencekam.

"Tidak ada satupun keberadaan musuh di hutan, Jiraiya-sama."

Suasana hening tersebut mencair ketika Jiraiya menghembuskan napas lega. Pria yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu menatap kedua Genin yang dibawanya dalam perjalanannya kali ini dengan pandangan menenangkan, "Untuk saat ini, aku dapat memastikan kalau situasi aman. Kalian berdua bisa beristirahat, dan aku yang akan berjaga."

Alih-alih menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya, Naruto tak menunjukkan gestur apapun saat ini dan lebih memilih untuk menatap guru mesumnya dengan tajam.

"Tidurlah, Naruto."

"Tidak! Aku akan terus mengawasimu, kalau aku tidur bisa-bisa kau mengapa-apakan Hinata."

Jiraiya memutar matanya bosan, "Hei, aku ini memang mesum, tapi aku ini juga seorang pria sejati."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Ngomong-ngomong soal latihan, sebenarnya kau berniat untuk melatihku dalam hal apa?"

Jiraiya merubah gesturnya yang santai ke bersila sambil bersidekap, "Melihat kau telah menyadari apa saja kelemahan yang kau miliki, aku berniat untuk mengembangkan potensi dari isi kepalamu. Namun itu adalah niatan kedua, niatan pertamaku adalah mengembangkan kekuatan fisik yang kau miliki. Di mulai dari kecepatan, daya tahan, dan meningkatkan stamina. Menjadi seorang Jinchuriki bukan berarti kau harus meninggalkan pelatihan untuk meningkatkan stamina, karena jika kau berada dalam sebuah peperangan, kau tidak akan tahu sampai mana stamina milikmu akan di uji."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa cuma itu saja? Apa kau juga tidak berniat melatihku untuk menguasai jurus elemen angin?"

Satu alis Jiraiya angkat untuk menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sebenarnya tak perlu banyak menebak siapa yang sebelumnya memberitahu Naruto kalau dia mempunyai elemen angin dalam Chakranya, karena orang yang dapat melakukan hal itu adalah guru bermaskernya.

Namun untuk memastikan tebakannya benar atau tidak, Jiraiya mencoba memancing Naruto. "Elemen angin? Memangnya kau punya?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga, "Karena Kakashi-sensei yang memberitahuku."

Memang tidak salah lagi.

Jiraiya memegang dagunya, dan membuat ekspresi seolah-olah sedang berpikir. "Elemen angin 'ya?" pria itu tiba-tiba nyengir, "Berarti, pertama-tama kau harus belajar kontrol Chakra terlebih dahulu."

JLEB!

Perkataan Jiraiya seolah menjadi sebuah panah tak terlihat yang berhasil menusuk sanubari. Membuat Naruto kini berjongkok dan membelakangi sang Gama Sennin yang kini terlihat bingung saat merasakan aura ungu kehitaman yang menguar dari tubuh muridnya, dahi Jiraiya makin berkerut saat indera pendengarannya berhasil mendengar gumaman-gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Mengabaikan panggilan tersebut, Naruto terus saja menggumam dan terus menambah intensitas aura tak bersahabat disekitarnya. Jiraiya dengan paksa menelan ludahnya yang tak sedikitpun dapat menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

"...S-sepertinya aku salah bicara?!"

 **-Change-**

" _Fuuton: Daitoppa!"_

Hembusan angin dengan intesitas tinggi membuat daun-daun yang menempel di sebuah pohon bergerak dan menari-nari. Setelah hembusan angin buatan yang berasal dari pembakaran Chakra yang di ubah menjadi sebuah elemen alami tersebut mereda, suara gedebuk pelan terdengar tak jauh dari pohon yang di buat sebagai samsak uji coba sebuah jurus.

Cahaya fajar yang berasal dari sisi timur dunia mulai mengintip dari balik rimbunan hutan jalur menuju _Gake no Shi_. Dan itu berarti, dirinya sudah berlatih lebih dari enam jam setelah dengan susah payah dirinya memahami konsep sederhana penggunaan elemen angin dari Jiraiya. Tarikan napas pendek itu menandakan kalau pemuda pirang yang berlatih mulai dari tengah malam itu sudah kehilangan lebih dari setengah penyimpanan Chakra dalam tubuhnya, tapi dengan semua pengorbanan itu usaha pertamanya untuk berhasil menguasai jurus berelemen angin akhirnya terwujud, dan itu sudah dapat membuatnya sangat puas.

"Akhirnya, aku berhasil." Senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi dan putih, ikut membuat suasana hangat pagi hari terasa semakin segar. Satu tarikan napas panjang yang kemudian Naruto tahan dalam rongga paru-parunya, membuat deru jantung yang semula berdetak cepat kini menjadi normal. Setelah mengeluarkan kembali napas yang dihirupnya dalam bentuk karbondioksida, Naruto kembali bangkit dengan senyum yang masih saja lebar.

"Percobaan terakhir!" Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Tatapannya berubah tajam saat otaknya kini berkinerja membuat sebuah fokus satu aspek kekuatan, pemuda pirang tersebut memejamkan matanya untuk kembali menggali memori tentang penjelasan sederhana yang di ujar oleh guru mesumnya.

 _Elemen angin adalah elemen dasarr yang berfokus pada satu titik untuk mempertajam atau memperlebar suatu jurus atau suatu senjata. Oleh karena itu, untuk berhasil mencapai fokus tersebut kau membutuhkan sebuah_ _ **kontrol**_ _atas jurus yang ingin kau kuasai._

Dan saat Naruto kembali membuka matanya, di saat itu juga hembusan angin ribut hasil buatan manusia memporak-porandakan sebuah pohon yang sampai-sampai dedaunan yang semula tumbuh di pohon itu berguguran, melayang, kemudian jatuh ke tanah yang berembun.

Ekspesi serius di wajah Naruto menghilang, di gantikan oleh cengiran yang kini kian melebar. Dengan semangatnya Naruto meninju udara dan berteriak, _"YATTA!"_

...

Siang ini Jiraiya kembali melanjutkan penelusurannya mencari informasi terkait pembantaian yang terjadi di Nonso no Kuni. Jika kemarin dia menulusuri sisi barat, maka berarti hari ini dia akan menulusuri sisi selatan.

Penelusuran yang dilakukan secara manual seperti ini memang membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit agak lama, ditambah dengan situasi yang masih tidak dapat dipastikan perubahannya, maka akan lebih baik jika tidak membuat banyak gerakan.

Di sisi selatan desa pemandangan dari perumahan yang ada tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun Jiraiya harus dibuat menautkan kedua alisnya ketika dirinya melihat sebuah rumah kayu sederhana yang masih berdiri kokoh, tentu saja Jiraiya merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dari rumah itu, bagaimana selayaknya jika desa ini benar-benar di serang, pasti tidak ada satu rumahpun yang masih utuh dinding serta atapnya.

Mengindeksi kalau daerah yang dipijaknya kini benar-benar sepi, Jiraiya sudah membulatkan keputusannya untuk memasuki rumah itu. Salah satu tangannya menggeser salah satu dari dua daun pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu, matanya sama sekali tak teralihkan dari dalam ruangan rumah tersebut. Langkah kaki yang Jiraiya ambil sedikit mengeluarkan gema, namun itu tak sedikitpun membuatnya heran.

Saat sampai di ruang tengah, sepi juga mengisi suasana ruangan itu. Jiraiya memutar kepalanya untuk melihat seisi ruangan tersebut, dan saat kepalanya sudah berputar kearah kanan, pandangannya menjadi kian menajam. Pria berambut putih keperakan tersebut melangkah pelan menuju ke salah satu dinding yang dimana disana terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan [Segel] yang tertempel dengan jelasnya, Jiraiya menapakkan tangannya pada segel tersebut, mengalirkan Chakranya dan berucap.

" _Kai."_

Sedikit goncangan yang disebabkan oleh sebuah pintu rahasia yang terbuka pada lantai tatami ruangan itu, mengindikasikan kalau dalang dari semua kerusuhan ini adalah Orochimaru. Jiraiya bukannya menebak, tapi dia benar-benar yakin. Pasalnya saat dia menemukan sebuah ruangan rahasia seperti ini, kebanyakan adalah bekas ruangan uji coba yang setiap tabungnya berisikan makhluk yang sudah tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Jiraiya tak pernah ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga bawah tanah itu. Karena sedari awal saat ia tahu masalah yang di derita oleh penduduk Nonso no Kuni ini berasal dari mantan rekan satu timnya, dirinya sudah siap lahir dan batin untuk menanggung semua resiko dari masalah ini. Alasan Jiraiya berbuat seperti ini semata-mata hanya untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Beberapa menit berselang hanya untuk berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan menulusuri lorong gelap ruangan bawah tanah, Jiraiya akhirnya dihadapkan dengan sebuah pintu besi yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan tenangnya sang Gama Sennin membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati bahwa didalamnya memanglah sebuah bekas laboratorium, terbukti jelas dari pecahan tabung yang mungkin pada awalnya tabung tersebut digunakan sebagai media penyimpanan makhluk-makhluk uji coba Orochimaru.

Jiraiya berjalan masuk. Di lihat dari ukurannya, lab ini memang tak lebih besar dari lab-lab yang pernah ia temukan dulu. Namun dari segi kerapian Jiraiya harus mengakui kalau mantan teman satu timnya itu memiliki gaya penataan super bagus, meskipun lab ini ukurannya tak lebih besar dari lab yang pernah Jiraiya temui, tapi lab ini masih bisa menampung sepuluh buah tabung yang sembilan diantaranya sudah hancur.

Jiraiya berjalan mendekati satu tabung yang masih utuh, kemudian pria itu mengamati isi tabung yang berupa sosok perempuan bertelanjang badan dengan memposisikan tubuhnya seperti meringkuk kedinginan. Tak ada bentuk yang aneh dari tubuh perempuan tersebut, semuanya masih normal seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Orochimaru membuat satu kecerobohan," setelah menggumam sesaat, Jiraiya berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja yang roboh di sudut ruangan. "...Otogakure!?" sang Gama Sennin dibuat terkejut oleh sobekan kertas yang ia temukan dibawah meja itu, di kertas tersebut terdapat sebuah titik merah yang menunjukkan lokasi satu desa yang Jiraiya ketahui sebagai Otogakure.

Jiraiya berdiri, sambil terus memandangi sobekan kertas tersebut. "Ini adalah sebuah informasi yang memiliki label harga mati, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan informasi ini." Karena terlalu senang, Jiraiya sampai tak menyadari kalau dirinya kini sedang diperhatikan oleh sosok perempuan didalam tabung yang sudah membuka matanya.

" **Daging kecil..."**

 **[To be Continued]**

A/N: Inilah yang dapat saya berikan untuk anda sekalian. Jika sekiranya jelek, mohon maklum karena saya masih butuh belajar. Dan saya harap anda dapat membayangkan penggambaran chapter kali ini.

Jika ada yang heran kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bisa menguasai jurus elemen angin, saya mungkin tidak perlu menjelaskan karena _Fuuton: Daitoppa_ adalah jurus elemen angin dengan peringkat paling rendah.

Shinobi lain mungkin hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk bisa menguasai jurus ini. Tapi karena berhubung yang belajar adalah Naruto, YA, NARUTO! setidaknya butuh enam jam bukan? Betapa saya sangat suka Naruto jika lemah.

Ok! See you next time on the Next Chapter, Adios~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Untuk pertama-tama saya mau mengingatkan kepada anda sekalian bahwa fic ini adalah hasil pengembangan plot dari canon tentang beberapa unsur yang menurut saya hampir tidak pernah keluar. Secara harfiahnya, fic ini memiliki alur yang agak sedikit berbeda dari aslinya atau gampangnya Alternate Universe. Dan mungkin pada chapter kali ini ada beberapa hal yang mungkin agak sedikit... aneh jika dikatakan, jadi mohon pengertiannya bagi anda sekalian yang membaca fic ini.

Okeh. Sebelum dimulai, saya ingin menjawab satu pertanyaan dari Reviewer yang ingin tahu darimana saya tahu kalau Sandaime diberi julukan _Ky_ _ō_ _ju_ ( _The Professor_ ). Jawaban saya ini harus membuat anda sekalian mengingat kembali saat Naruto memasuki Arc Mizuki, dimana Naruto disuruh untuk mencuri gulungan jurus milik Sandaime. Masih ingat ukuran gulungan yang dicuri tersebut? Nah! Dari situ anda dapat menyimpulkan sendiri, kenapa Sandaime diberi julukan _Ky_ _ō_ _ju._

Dan bagi Senpai yang memberi masukan tentang perbedaan penulisan pada Kyuubi, saya haturkan sangat banyak terima kasih karena sudah mengajari saya.

Ok! Let's read this chapter...

* * *

 **Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.**

 **Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.**

 **Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.**

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 7: Perempuan, Korban, dan Angkara Murka!**

" **Daging kecil..."**

Setelah menyimpan baik sobekan kertas yang ia temukan. Jiraiya merasakan sebuah firasat buruk yang mengatakan bahwa suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan itu berasal dari sosok perempuan yang masih terkurung dalam tabung, Jiraiya tak ingin membuat sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba, karena jika ia melakukan itu bisa saja sosok perempuan tersebut menerkam dengan ganas.

Sang Gama Sennin memutar kepalanya penuh kearah kanan secara perlahan, demi melirik seperti apa keadaan buruk yang kini menimpanya. Sebenarnya dirinya berencana untuk membawa kelinci uji coba yang kini masih terkurung dalam tebung tersebut dalam keadaan hidup-hidup, tapi jika keadaan membuatnya harus melenyapkan makhluk tersebut, maka Jiraiya memang tidak memiliki pilihan.

Namun pikiran-pikiran negatif itu harus Jiraiya singkirkan sepenuhnya, sebagaimana kini dia mendapati bahwa perempuan tersebut masih berada dalam kurungannya. Tak puas hanya melihat dari sudut mata, Jiraiya mulai berbalik perlahan-lahan, dan melihat secara penuh senyuman dari perempuan tersebut yang ditujukan padanya.

Ada yang aneh.

Dahi Jiraiya berkerut dan kedua alisnya bertautan setelah melihat suatu kejanggalan kali ini. Beberapa kali dirinya pernah menemukan markas mantan rekan satu timnya itu, hasil uji coba yang masih tertinggal di markas tersebut sudah tak berbentuk sebagai manusia lagi. Dan hasil akhirnya Jiraiya harus membersihkan **isi** markas itu terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya meniadakan keberadaan markas itu. Hal aneh yang Jiraiya maksud kali ini adalah, salah satu kelinci uji coba yang Orochimaru tinggalkan tidak berubah seperti halnya yang lain, malahan dia terlihat tenang dan terus saja tersenyum tanpa sebab.

" **Namamu...?"**

Jiraiya menghilangkan wajahnya yang mengeras, namun tak sedikitpun melonggarkan kesiagaannya. "Namaku Jiraiya, namamu...?" Jiraiya ikut tersenyum, dan juga ikut meniru gaya bertanya dari perempuan didepannya.

Perempuan itu sedikit berpikir, kemudian kembali menatap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. **"Namaku, Sasame..."**

 **-Change-**

"HINATA...! HINATA...! KUMOHON BERTAHANLAH, HINATA!"

Meskipun Naruto tahu kalau Hinata masih dapat menghirup nafas, namun denyut jantung yang ia periksa dengan mendekatkan telinganya ke dada sang gadis menunjukkan banyak pengurangan. Detak jantung yang kian melambat itu sudah cukup menyadarkan Naruto bahwa nyawa gadis yang kini berada dipangkuannya sudah berada di ujung tanduk, ia tak ingin temannya mati disini.

Tak jauh dari kedua insan itu berdiri sesosok makhluk yang memiliki lengan lebih panjang dari manusia pada umumnya, dua tanduk bersarang didahinya, dan rentetan taring mengisi setiap rongga mulutnya. Makhluk yang sama yang ia hadapi beberapa hari yang lalu, makhluk hasil uji coba orang yang sangat ia benci, makhluk yang kini sudah tidak mempunyai sebuah kewarasan.

Monster tersebut terkekeh karena merasa senang melihat kedua remaja didepannya kini sama-sama menderita. Namun hasrat membunuh yang sudah melekat dalam-dalam pada dirinya tidak puas jika belum membuat dua remaja itu mati, dengan sesegera monster itu kembali merangsek kearah Naruto dengan air liur dan sebuah tawa yang sangat memuakkan.

" **Akan kubunuh kau...!"**

Sebelum monster itu benar-benar sampai, instingnya langsung menyuruhnya untuk berhenti ketika sebuah nafsu membunuh yang luar biasa besar mengisi ruang udara dan menyesakkan napas semua yang ada disana. Satu langkah mundur monster itu lakukan ketika insting membunuhnya kini kalah bersaing dengan rasa takut yang sampai-sampai membuat pergelangan kakinya bergetar, dia sadar bahwa yang dihadapinya kini bukanlah seorang remaja yang beberapa menit yang lalu dapat ia buat jatuh bangun dan muntah darah, namun yang dia hadapi kini adalah seorang **iblis** yang keluar dari dalamnya jurang Neraka untuk menghabisi siapapun yang dengan sengaja membuatnya terbangun.

...

Siang ini sebelum Jiraiya pergi untuk melanjutkan ekspedisinya mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai Nonso no Kuni, Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata untuk mengadakan latih tanding. Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Jiraiya pun pergi meninggalkan kedua remaja yang saat ini saling pandang.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Yah, apa mau dikata? Mungkin Ero-sennin menyuruh kita untuk mengisi waktu luang. Jadi..." Naruto melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak, dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Ayo kita lakukan!"

Hinata kemudian tersentak. Dengan cepat gadis bersurai indigo itu juga ikut memasang pose bertarungnya, "Mohon bantuannya!"

"Aku mulai!" Naruto segera berlari menyongsong pertarungan. Satu lesatan pukulan tangan kanan dapat dengan mudah Hinata hindari, namun Naruto tak berhenti dan terus melesatkan pukulan dari kedua tanganya yang terus saja menargetkan kepala sang lawan.

Hinata sebenarnya juga ingin membalas, namun karena Naruto terus saja melancarkan serangan yang tidak ada habisnya, gadis itu dipaksa untuk terus menghindar dan menepis setiap pukulan Naruto yang selalu saja mengincar wajahnya.

BRAK!

Akhirnya kesempatan Hinata untuk mengambil sebuah jarak datang setelah Naruto membenamkan tinjunya kesebuah pohon yang batangnya kini sedikit hancur. "Sial, dia lolos!" Naruto segera mencabut tangannya yang terbenam. Dan saat dia berbalik, instingnya langsung membunyikan alarm bahaya dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung menunduk demi menghindari sebuah telapak tangan kecil yang mengarah tepat ke wajahnya.

Gagal melancarkan satu pukulan balasan, Hinata kembali meloncat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dari sang lawan. Byakugan telah aktif saat dirinya melancarkan serangan balasan tersebut, membuatnya dapat melihat aliran Chakra pada tubuh Naruto dengan sempurna.

Kedua remaja yang sedang latih tanding itu terlalu terhanyut dalam suasana pertarungan dan sampai-sampai tak sadar, bahwa mereka kini telah disoraki oleh sisa penduduk yang selamat.

"Aku mulai!" Kali ini Hinata yang maju menyerang. Sama seperti halnya Naruto, gadis itu terus menargetkan kepala sang lawan agar terkena serangan yang ia lancarkan. Namun serangan yang dilancarkannya hanyalah sebuah umpan agar Naruto terfokus untuk melindungi kepalanya, dan saat pertahanan bawah Naruto melonggar, Hinata langsung menendang perut Naruto.

Bunyi gedebuk pelan menyertai jatuhnya tubuh Naruto diatas tanah berumput _Gake no Shi_. Sedetik kemudian erangan kesakitan yang tak begitu keras suaranya terdengar bersamaan bangkitnya Naruto yang mengelus perutnya.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata segera berlari menghampiri pemuda tersebut, "K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku kalah," sebelum sempat berdiri, insting ninja Naruto kembali berbunyi menandakan sebuah bahaya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang, dan kedua mata birunya pun melebar. 'Sejak kap –' mengandalkan sebuah reflek, Naruto langsung menerkam Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu berguling kebelakang.

Sebuah ledakan dapat Naruto dengar saat dirinya tengah berguling. Setelah merasa cukup aman, pemuda pirang itu langsung melepaskan Hinata dari dekapannya. Pandangan kedua mata birunya kini mengeras, menatap tajam monster yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di area _Gake no Shi_.

"Hinata, cepat suruh para penduduk untuk masuk kedalam gua. Kau yang kuberi tanggung jawab melindungi mereka!" Setelah membuat perintah singkat, Naruto kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kearah debu yang mengepul yang disebabkan oleh hantaman monster itu. Segera Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai peledak dari tasnya, kemudian melemparkannya kearah debu didepannya.

Suara ledakan segera menarik perhatian Hinata yang tengah mengungsikan para penduduk. Gadis itu masih dapat melihat keberadaan Naruto yang tetap berjongkok ditempatnya, dia berharap pemuda itu bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini tanpa terluka. Namun sepertinya, itu mustahil.

Naruto merogoh kembali tas ninjanya, mengeluarkan satu buah kunai yang kini ia pakai sebagai persenjataan. 'Kali ini, aku tidak boleh ceroboh. Keselamatan puluhan nyawa, kini berada di tanganku.' Mata Naruto terus mengawasi asap dari kunai peledak yang belum saja pupus. Genggaman pada kunai di tangan kanannya semakin ia eratkan karena firasatnya mengatakan kalau perbedaan level kekuatan mereka terlampau jauh, namun karena keselamatan para penduduk yang tersisa, mau tak mau ia harus mengalahkan monster itu.

Sebuah siluet tiba-tiba muncul dari balik asap. Siluet itu tiba-tiba langsung menyongsong kearah Naruto berada, Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri dan menyiagakan posisi. 'Dia terlalu cepat!' Naruto kembali harus dibuat menghindar, ketika sang monster sudah terlebih dahulu mengarahkan serangannya dan membuat ledakan pada tanah tempat Naruto berpijak tadi. 'Sepertinya, aku harus berhasil membaca arah serangannya sebelum melancarkan serangan balasan.'

Melihat bagaimana monster itu kembali bersiap berlari kearahnya, Naruto juga bersiap untuk ikut menyerang. 'Hanya ada satu kesempatan!' saat monster itu melesat, Naruto juga ikut melesat. Monster itu mengarahkan cakarannya ke kepala Naruto, sang Shinobi dengan cepat menyadari arah serangan tersebut dan langsung menunduk.

JLEB!

"Berhasil!" Rasa senang Naruto hanya bertahan sebentar saja sebelum pemuda itu menyadari bahwa tusukan kunai yang ia arahkan ke perut monster itu sama sekali tak berhasil membuat sebuah lolongan kesakitan atau teriakan penderitaan. Pemuda itupun mendongak, ketika dia berhasil menangkap sebuah kekehan laknat yang keluar dari mulut monster yang dihadapinya.

TAP!

Naruto yang tak memiliki reflek secepat Jiraiya, tidak bisa menghindari sebuah tangan yang kini sukses mencengkram kepalanya. Shinobi pirang itu meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu, namun usahanya hanya menghasilkan hal yang sia-sia.

Monster yang terkekeh itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto keudara, dia semakin mempererat cengkramannya di kepala Naruto, membuat sang Shinobi hanya bisa melolong kesakitan. Hal yang kemudian monster itu lakukan adalah menyedot Chakra sang shinobi, membuat teriakan yang ia keluarkan makin berkurang volumenya karena secara paksa tenaganya telah habis terkuras. Tubuh Naruto langsung menggelantung lemas pada cengkraman tangan monster itu.

BLAR!

Naruto hanya dibuat pasrah ketika monster itu membanting tubuhnya ke tanah. Sebuah teriakan yang kini lebih keras terdengar, keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika sebuah kaki super besar menginjak permukaan badan Naruto dan membuat sang shinobi harus memuntahkan darah dikarenakan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah.

Monster itu masih belum puas akan siksaan yang dia berikan. Segera monster itu mencekal kerah Naruto, mengangkat Naruto tinggi-tinggi, dan kemudian menusuk perut Naruto dengan kelima kukunya. Muntahan darah sekali lagi Naruto keluarkan dari mulutnya, warna tubuhnya kini mulai memucat, pandangannya kini sudah mulai memudar, otaknya kini tidak bisa memproses apapun selain rasa sakit. Dan penderitaan itu harus terbayarkan ketika ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya melayang, yang kemudian punggungnya menghantam sesuatu yang keras yang membuat kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Namun samar-samar Naruto mendengar kalau namanya diserukan.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya kembali, dia tahu dia akan berada didepan penjara raksasa di dalam sebuah gorong-gorong yang tempatnya mirip seperti sebuah saluran pembuangan. Dia kini duduk bersimpuh, menatap genangan air berwarna hijau kekuningan yang disebabkan distorsi kurangnya pencahayaan tempat itu.

" **Bagaimana rasanya tubuhmu dibuat babak belur, hah? Pasti menyakitkan bukan?"** Kyuubi langsung tergelak setelah mengucapkan itu.

"..."

" **Apa kau ingin kekuatan?! Jika iya, maka aku akan memberikannya!"** Kyuubi kembali tergelak.

"..."

" **..."** Kyuubi menggeram karena habis kesabaran, **"Jawab aku, bocah!"**

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu, brengsek!?"

Kyuubi dibuat terperangah ketika ia kini dihadapkan dengan mata biru yang tersirat sebuah kemarahan. Bukan kemarahan konyol yang biasa Naruto buat, tapi sebuah kemarahan yang sesungguhnya. Lebih pekat, lebih kelam.

Naruto mulai bangkit, "Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebel –"

" **Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan setelah kau keluar dari sini? Kau ingin mati?"**

Naruto terdiam, "...Jika itu bisa membuat yang lainnya selamat. Ya! Aku lebih memilih mati daripada terus berada di tempat ini."

Kyuubi mendecih. Dia tahu kalau inangnya sudah bicara penuh keyakinan seperti itu, Naruto tidak akan mundur. **"Perlu kuingatkan, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini."**

"..." Naruto berhenti melangkah.

" **...Sekitar lebih dari delapan puluh persen Chakra yang ada didalam tubuhmu, sudah diambil oleh makhluk itu. Jadi untuk sementara waktu, kau hanya bisa berada disini sembari menunggu tubuh aslimu mengumupulkan tenaga."**

Naruto berbalik, melemparkan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi. "Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Kyuubi kembali mendecih, **"Sudah kubilang –"**

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

" **Bah! Terserah kau saja."**

Naruto mengernyit ketika dirasakannya sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Kedua mata birunya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan samar-samar ia dapat kembali memandang sosok monster yang kini seperti sedang melemparkan sesuatu kearahnya.

Suara gedebuk nyaring langsung menyadarkan Naruto dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Karena saat pandangannya kembali normal, sebuah tubuh yang penuh akan darah terpampang didepan matanya. Tubuh teman wanitanya.

"HINATA!"

 **-Change-**

" **Akan kubunuh kau..."**

Monster itu dipaksa untuk berjengit ketika dihadapkan dengan sepasang mata berbeda warna yang dimiliki oleh pemuda pirang shinobi dari Konoha. Naruto meletakkan tubuh Hinata perlahan, kemudian dia mulai berdiri sambil terus menatap monster itu dengan mata yang sudah kehilangan kehangatannya.

Tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi yang kini menempel diwajahnya. Seolah rasa sakit di perutnya kini sudah tiada, seolah rusuk yang patah kembali seperti semula. Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Dia mulai melangkah, melewati tubuh lemas Hinata yang menjadi pemicu segala amarahnya.

Chakra berwarna keemasan menguar dan berkobar-kobar. Membuat setiap tanah yang dipijaknya menjadi sebuah bantalan yang hancur dengan hanya sekali tapak, **"Akan kubunuh kau..."** kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan suara datar itu seolah menjadi sebuah sumpah yang harus dipenuhi, dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghalangi.

Dibawah alam sadarnya. Kyuubi harus dibuat mendecih sekali lagi saat secara perlahan Chakra yang dimilikinya keluar dari kungkungan jeruji besi dan kemudian diserap oleh Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Hanya terpaku, tanpa suara.

' **...Sejak kapan bocah brengsek ini bisa menarik keluar paksa Chakraku? Tak hanya menyerap, tapi juga memurnikannya secara alami sebelum semua itu ia alirkan pada tubuhnya. Benar-benar brengsek!'**

" **Akan kubunuh kau..."** satu kalimat itu kembali terucap. Sebelum sedetik kemudian Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan diluar nalar yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya sudah berada tepat didepan monster itu, **"Akan kubunuh kau..."**

JLEB!

Kali ini monster itu melolong kesakitan, ketika sebuah ujung lancip dari sebuah kunai masuk kedalam perutnya dan menembus selaput daging dipunggungnya. Naruto yang tinggi badannya sama dengan letak perut monster itu, dapat melihat dengan jelas berbagai organ dalam setelah pemuda itu menarik kembali tangannya.

Satu tangannya yang bebas, Naruto pakai untuk merogoh tas ninjanya dengan cepat. Sebuah kunai peledak langsung ia tancapkan ke paha kanan monster yang masih meringkuk kesakitan, Naruto meloncat kebelakang sembari tangannya yang bersih kembali merogoh tas ninjanya.

Naruto tak ingin memberi jeda. Tepat setelah ledakan dari kunai itu terjadi, sesegera ia melesat kembali kearah asap yang didalamnya terdapat monster itu. Monster ciptaan Orochimaru itu terhuyung-terhuyung kebelakang setelah dirinya kini hanya mempunyai satu kaki, monster itu ingin meraung, tapi hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan saat ujung tajam benda dingin nan mematikan berhasil menembus tengkuk lehernya.

Melihat bagaimana kepala monster itu mendongak, tak segan-segan Naruto langsung menancapkan sebuah kunai peledak tepat di dahi sang monster. **"Mati kau.."**

[To be Continued]

.

A/N: Yah, inilah yang dapat saya berikan untuk anda sekalian. Jika sekiranya chapter ini jelek, mohon maklumi karena saya juga masih berada ditahap belajar.

Okeh, jika ada yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana warna kedua mata Naruto, dapat anda lihat pada sampul fic ini. Bagaimana caranya? Rubahlah mode Hp anda ke mode PC, dan anda dapat melihatnya secara langsung.

Merasa aneh dengan chapter ini? Anda sudah saya peringatkan di awal cerita.

Ok! See you next time on the Next Chapter. Adios~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter kali ini memang tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya berisikan sedikit drama dan unsur-unsur yang tak jauh dari drama, pokoknya... itulah!

Oke, saya disini akan mengingatkan sekali lagi kalau fic ini adalah fic yang berpokok pada pengembangan plot. Jadi karakter Naruto di cerita ini tidak punya Doujutsu atau hal yang aneh-aneh lainnya, dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Sasame yang menjadi bahan uji coba yang Orochimaru tinggalkan? Maka itu akan terjawab nanti.

Untuk yang terakhir kali, saya hanya bisa membuatkan cerita yang apa adanya. Jadi untuk semua kekurangan yang ada di fic ini, saya harap anda tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

* * *

 **Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.**

 **Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.**

 **Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.**

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 8: Keputusan terakhir Naruto. Bubarnya tim tujuh?**

" **Mati kau..."**

Sebuah ledakan yang dibarengi dengan terhamburnya batok kepala serta isinya, membuat tanah hijau _Gake no Shi_ kini didominasi oleh warna merah. Tubuh pengguna _Juinjutsu_ yang semula kebal akan bacok serta tusukan, kini tergeletak diatas tanah dengan kehilangan dua bagian tubuh yang sama-sama penting fungsinya.

Naruto menapak dan berjongkok sambil melihat bangkai tubuh besar lawannya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Kedua indera pengelihatannya yang berbeda warna irisnya terus menatap datar bangkai tersebut beberapa saat sebelum sebuah gejolak dalam kerongkongannya memaksa dirinya untuk segera memuntahkan darah yang sebenarnya sudah ia tahan selama saat ia sedang bertarung barusan, rasa sakit yang berfokus pada rusuk serta perutnya kembali menjalar pada otaknya yang langsung memproses rasa sakit tersebut.

Tak ayal Naruto langsung dibuat mendecih sebelum mulutnya kembali memuntahkan sejumlah darah dalam intensitas yang lebih sedikit dari yang tadi. Pandangannya mulai buram kembali, rasa pusing kini mendominasi, tapi satu fokus kembali mengingatkan dirinya kalau masih ada satu hal penting lagi yang harus ia lakukan sesegera. Jauh dari posisinya saat ini, tubuh tak sadar seorang gadis kini sedang menunggu untuk diselamatkan, dan ia akan melakukan itu.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Sebelum benar-benar beranjak untuk pergi ke tempat Hinata berada, tiga suara tepukan yang entah kenapa terdengar menggema di tanah kosong itu langsung menarik perhatian Naruto. Namun sejujurnya ia ingin tak mempedulikan akan siapa yang bertepuk tangan tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk segera beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri sang _heiress_ Hyuuga yang kini tengah sekarat. Saat Naruto berbalik, tatapannya yang semula datar harus dibuat sedikit melebar sekedar reflek dari ketekejutan yang kini ia rasakan. Namun keterkejutan itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik saja sebelum semua ekspresi yang terpampang di wajahnya kembali menghilang dan sirna.

"Kenapa aku hanya sedikit terkejut saat dalang dari semua ini bukan dikarenakan manusia ular itu, melainkan muridnya? Hampir satu minggu kau pergi, dan ternyata perilakumu tak jauh beda dengan manusia menjijikkan itu." Ingin sebenarnya Naruto cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pertemuannya kini dengan sosok yang beberapa hari silam ia kejar tanpa alasan yang sedikit tidak pasti. Karena alasan utama saat itu hanyalah, **kepedulian**. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Namun saat melihat keadaan desa ini yang disebabkan oleh satu-satunya Uchiha yang lolos dari pembantaian beberapa tahun silam, Naruto kini sudah benar-benar muak dibuatnya. Pemuda itu sudah mengecap dengan pasti status Sasuke saat ini, dia telah menganggap kalau Sasuke hanyalah seorang pelarian sekaligus buronan, yang harus dibawa kembali ke desa hidup-hidup atau tinggal kepalanya saja. Karena melihat kejahatan pertama yang sudah ia perbuat di desa yang tidak memiliki serikat shinobi, itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa status Konoha yang masih ia pegang saat ini harus benar-benar dicabut, karena jika tidak dilakukan cepat-cepat, nama desa kelahirannya secara tidak langsung akan terkena imbasnya, dan itu bisa membuat Tsunade-baachan kerepotan.

Status Nonso no Kuni sendiri masih di kategorikan sebagai bagian dari Kirigakure. Dan kalau ninja Kirigakure yang tidak sengaja mengidentifikasi perbuatan Sasuke saat ini, bisa saja Kirigakure akan kembali menyatakan perang pada Konoha seperti yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, Naruto ingin cepat-cepat melaporkan hal ini nantinya kepada Tsunade-baachan, agar status Konoha yang masih disandang oleh Sasuke Uchiha, harus secepatnya dicabut.

'Dia,' Menyadari suatu hal, Sasuke yang berdiri membelakangi hutan jalan menuju _Gake no Shi_ makin menajamkan kedua Sharingan miliknya pada lawan bicaranya. Seringai merendahkan yang ia pampangkan saat bertepuk tangan langsung menghilang, mendengar nada bicara dari lawannya yang terdengar sarkastik dan dipadukan dengan wajahnya yang datar, membuat keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut menyadari sebuah perbedaan besar.

Ada yang janggal.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, Sasuke. Jika kau berniat mengganggu, aku akan **membunuhmu**." Naruto berbalik. Mengabaikan Sasuke dan berlari menuju tubuh tak berdaya milik Hinata, "Hinata! Hey, Hinata!" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Hinata secara paksa dengan menepuk-nepuk salah satu sisi pipinya.

Dirinya harus dibuat mendecih saat usaha yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia belaka. Untuk yang kedua kali Naruto mendekatkan salah satu telinganya ke dada Hinata, terdengar sebuah detakan yang lambat. "Sial!"

Melihat Naruto yang mengabaikan dirinya bagai angin yang lewat, tentu saja membuatnya Sasuke terpancing amarahnya. Namun sebuah pesan singkat dari Orochimaru tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya, membuat Sasuke meredakan amarahnya dan lebih memilih unuk menjentikkan jari. Dari pepohonan hutan dibelakangnya, satu persatu pengguna _Juinjutsu_ keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Ini sebagai hadiah terakhir untukmu, Naruto." Sasuke berucap pelan. Kemudian dengan tak bertanggung jawab, pemuda itu menghilang dari permukaan tanah _Gake no Shi_.

 **-Change-**

Suara dari beberapa geraman membuat perhatian Naruto yang tertuju pada Hinata teralihkan seketika. Uzumaki muda itu menoleh, melihat puluhan pengguna _Juinjutsu_ yang menatapnya penuh akan gairah membunuh. Dia mendecih. Namun pancaran matanya tetap menyiratkan sebuah ketenangan, otaknya kini juga sedang menyusun berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika dirinya menghadapi mereka semua.

Dan satu kemungkinan yang saat ini ia khawatirkan. Keselamatan Hinata. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu setelah semua yang terjadi. Bahkan kekhawatiran saat ini lebih besar dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang masih menjalar dari lubang di perutnya, ia tak sedikitun peduli akan hal itu, bahkan jika aliran darah masih setia keluar dari sana.

Naruto kembali berdiri. Dua tangannya dengan cepat merogoh tas pinggang kecil yang dibawanya, dua benda hitam yang memiliki ujung runcing masing-masing tergenggam di kedua kepalan tangan Naruto. Ia mengatur nafas yang sebenarnya sudah mencapai batasnya, pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan semua yang sedang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya yang sudah tak bisa lagi menerima sebuah tekanan.

Wajahnya yang semakin memutih seperti mayat, sudah cukup menandakan kalau remaja yang usianya beranjak empat belas tahun tersebut sudah kehilangan darah lebih dari setengah persen kapasitas tubuhnya. Suara gertakan gigi yang begitu nyaring menjadi penanda awal sebuah tekad yang sudah tak bisa lagi di cegah, bahkan jika nyawa menjadi sebuah bayaran yang pantas.

Dibakarnya persediaan Chakra yang ia sedot paksa milik Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya. Kobaran Chakra yang memiliki kualitas tak tertandingi melecut-lecut bagai terjangan ombak di tengah badai yang sedang merasakan kemurkaan. Ia sudah muak.

Jika saja nanti ia bisa selamat dari sini, dengan tak segan-segan pintu ruangan Hokage akan ia dobrak, mencekal baju milik wanita pirang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Nenek, kemudian berkata dengan lantang bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi di beri sebuah kesempatan untuk tinggal di Konoha dan secepatnya harus di anggap sebagai seorang _Missing Nin_ karena sudah bersekongkol dengan salah satu ninja penghianat paling di takuti oleh mata Dunia Shinobi.

Tapi itu masih berada di tahap 'jika', masih belum bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Karena masalah sebenarnya baru terjadi sekarang, ia harus berhasil melewati segerombolan makhluk buas berdarah dingin yang sudah tak memiliki akal pikiran.

Satu langkah maju Naruto hentakkan, membuat tanah yang dipijaknya menjadi retak karena tekanan Chakra Kyuubi yang ia murnikan sendiri masih setia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

POFT!

Dua buah kepulan asap yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto membuat sang remaja membatalkan niatannya untuk segera menyongsong para pengguna _Juinjutsu_. Asap tersebut pupus, menampakkan Jiriaya dan seekor katak orange yang ukurannya sebesar badan Jiraiya tengah di tunggangi oleh seorang gadis yang tubuhnya hanya dibaluti kain putih.

"Ero-sennin!?"

"Pulanglah lebih dulu, Naruto. Cepatlah bawa Ojou-chan ke Konoha, supaya nyawanya yang di ujung tanduk bisa terselamatkan. Laporkan juga kondisi desa ini, dan laporkan juga status dari Uchiha itu."

Mendengar dari suaranya, Naruto dapat mengetahui kalau Jiraiya sedang dalam mode serius. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah dari ninja paruh baya yang berkali-kali pernah merasakan asam-pahitnya kehidupan dunia ini. Tak ingin berpikir dua kali, karena nyawa teman timnya sudah dalam keadaan kritis, Naruto dengan cepat membopong tubuh Hinata yang sudah melemas tak berdaya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku lewat?" Tanya Naruto.

Jiraiya membuat segel tangan, " _Kagebunshin no jutsu."_

"...Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Hinata. Sabarlah sedikit lagi!"

 **-Change-**

"...Hokage-sama, ijinkan aku pergi untuk mencari Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Jika kau ingin pergi, kau harus pergi dengan Naruto, dan aku tidak ingin menerima bantahan."

"Tapi, sekarang Naruto 'kan sedang pergi, apa tidak bisa diganti dengan orang lain?"

"Kau harus menunggunya pulang!"

"Tapi..."

BRUAK!

Pintu masuk ruangan Hokage roboh seketika, dua engsel yang menjadi penahan pintu tersebut lepas dari dinding, dan pelaku dari penganiayaan pintu tersebut adalah Naruto.

Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya, "NARUTO, APA YANG KAU LAKU –" Ucapannya seketika terhenti saat kedua mata coklat miliknya melihat sebuah kejanggalan dari raut Naruto saat ini. Dengan tatapan dingin dari emas dan biru safir yang menatapnya, berbagai cipratan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, warna putih mayat yang kini menjadi warna kulitnya, dan sebuah lubang besar di perutnya yang terus merembeskan darah. Ada sesuatu yang telah menimpa remaja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya itu, "...A-apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, Naruto?"

Naruto mulai melangkah pelan ke arah wanita pirang itu, "Apa yang terjadi padaku disebabkan oleh keturunan bangsat Uchiha yang sudah kabur dari desa," Ia menjejerkan posisinya dengan Sakura yang tengah cengo menatapnya. "Dan bukan cuma aku saja yang menjadi korban atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Hinata dan juga sisa penduduk Nonso no Kuni yang menjadi kelinci percobaan tak luput menerima luka, jika saja aku terlambat datang kesini, bisa saja satu dari dua keturunan Kepala Klan Hyuuga saat ini sudah menerima sebuah upacara pemakaman."

"Kau, KAU PASTI BERBOHONG!" Teriak Sakura.

Naruto langsung menoleh, "Kau pikir aku mengarang sebuah cerita, hah!? Kau pikir aku sedang membual jika Hinata kini yang sedang menerima pertolongan pertama karena keadaanya yang sudah sekarat!? Coba kau murnikan sedikit otakmu dari rasa sukamu yang tak menghasilkan apapun itu, Sakura-chan! Apa kau masih bersedia membela, jika keadaan salah satu anggota Timmu sebenarnya bisa berdiri dengan hanya mengandalkan sebuah tekad!"

"TAPI SASUKE-KUN JUGA ANGGOTA DARI TIM INI!"

"...DAN DIA SUDAH JADI PENGHIANAT!"

Sakura tercengang dengan mata melebar. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Naruto yang naif dapat mengatakan hal itu, padahal ia pikir kalau Naruto masih tetap memihak pada Sasuke.

Naruto menunduk, "Sakura-chan, aku tidak sedikitpun membenci Sasuke saat dia masih berada di Konoha. Namun sekarang sudah berbeda, dia berhianat, dan sebagai seorang Shinobi aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk membencinya."

Air mata keluar dari dua manik emerald. Rasa shock yang berlebihan membuat gadis berambut yang senada dengan bunga sakura itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas lantai dingin ruangan Hokage, tubuhnya bergetar karena tak kuat menerima kenyataan.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan hidup pada jalur Shinobi. Karena sekarang aku mengerti bahwa dunia Shinobi bukanlah dunia yang memiliki banyak kesenangan, aku ingin menjadi kuat, aku ingin menjadi pintar, aku ingin semua orang mengakuiku. Namun pada akhirnya hanya inilah satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa, karena kau masih memberatkan keberadaan Sasuke, maka dengan terpaksa aku akan membubarkan Tim 7."

 **-Change-**

 **Esok harinya~**

"...Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?"

Naruto yang duduk di ranjang putih rumah sakit, sedang menunduk saat diberi pertanyaan seperti oleh Kakashi-sensei. Beberapa menit ia hanya terdiam, dan Kakashi masih setia menunggu dengan bersandar pada salah satu dinding rumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya keputusan itu aku ambil karena keterpaksaan. Namun jika di teruskan, maka keadaan Tim 7 ini akan menjadi mengkhawatirkan." Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk menghela nafas, "Bayangkan saja, jika kita tengah berada dalam suatu misi, dan misi tersebut memiliki sangkut paut dengan sebuah pertarungan, bisa saja karena rasa benci Sakura-chan padaku kambuh, Sakura-chan pasti akan bertindak gegabah, dan itu yang kukhawatirkan."

"Berarti alasan kau ingin membubarkan Tim 7 ini karena tidak adanya sebuah keharmonisan dalam Tim yang bisa membuat nyawa dalam bahaya, begitu?"

Naruto tersenyum miris, "Sebenarnya berat mengakuinya, tapi aku akan menjawab iya." Naruto menoleh kearah Kakashi, "Sensei sudah tahu sendiri kalau aku ini masih lemah, dan karena itu aku masih tidak yakin apakah aku bisa melindungi seseorang."

Kakashi mendekati Naruto, kemudian mengacak-acak puncak kepala kuning itu. "Kau sudah bisa melindungi Hinata, itu sudah membuktikan kalau kau itu kuat."

Naruto terkekeh, "Kau bisa saja Sensei, aku masih belum menjadi kuat kalau aku belum melampauimu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

Kakashi kembali bersandar ke tembok, "Hinata? Sebenarnya luka yang di terimanya tidak separah luka yang ada pada tubuhmu, dia hanya terlalu banyak kekurangan darah."

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi, kemudian remaja berambut pirang itu berkata lagi. "Kalau aku sudah sembuh nanti, bersediakah Sensei mengajari aku teknik elemen angin?"

"Mengajarimu lagi? Sebenarnya bukan menjadi masalah untuk mengajarimu, tapi aku kurang mahir memakai elemen angin." Kakashi mengelus dagunya, "Ahh! Ada satu orang yang tepat jika kau benar-benar berniat meguasai teknik elemen angin!"

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar, "Siapa Sensei!?"

"...Asuma."

 **[To be Continued]**

A/N: Hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk anda sekalian, kalau sekiranya jelek harap maklum karena saya masih butuh belajar, lagi dan lagi.

Ini masih sudut pandang Naruto. Chapter depan sisi pandang Jiraiya akan di ceritakan, dan untuk Sasame... bisa anda baca pada Chapter depan.

Sekedar informasi mengenai pairing. Saat Naruto masih kecil seperti ini, tidak akan saya kasih sebuah pairing, karena saya memutuskan kalau mulai dari Shippuden sebuah pairing akan tercantum pada cover depan.

Oke, see you next time on the Next Chapter, Adios~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Setelah tidak menyentuh dunia fanfiksi selama lebih dari seminggu di karenakan tugas dari pak guru smp saya yang ganteng, botak, dan ngejengkelin sekali, sampai-sampai saya ingin selalu bolos ke kantin jika ada jam pelajarannya dari si pak guru itu (tolong jangan ditiru sedikitpun). Tapi meskipun begitu, si pak guru itu baiknya minta **ampun** (ketahuan bolos sekali langsung disuruh lari keliling lapangan 20 kali #sangat baik ya?).

Oke, itu tadi hanya sebuah pembukaan yang mungkin bisa membuat anda sekalian bisa terhibur setelah membaca kesengsaraan saya.

Kembali ke topik. Dalam chapter ini bagian awalnya akan menceritakan tentang sedikit sudut pandang Jiraiya yang sangat Absurd, dan untuk selebihnya mungkin biasa saja.

Oke, lets enjoy this chapter~

* * *

 **Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.**

 **Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.**

 **Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: Gadis misterius, polos, dan... cantik?**

"Adaw..."

Rintihan itu keluar secara otomatis dari mulut Jiraiya saat dengan telak sebuah bogem mentah membuat kepalanya hampir saja terbenam di lantai ruangan Hokage yang dingin dan kaku. Pelaku yang berhasil membuat hal itu terjadi pada salah satu Sannin legendaris ialah wanita pirang berdada besar dan berparas muda yang kini menjabat Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

"Aku tahu kau itu mesum, tapi jangan kau lampiaskan rasa mesummu itu pada seorang gadis muda. Lihat! Sekarang dia meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kelakuanmu bukan? Terus, siapa nanti yang bisa membantu desa ini dari luar desa?"

Sebuah urat kekesalan yang berbentuk perempatan mencuat dari pelipis dahi lebar milik Tsunade. Sebuah kepalan tangan yang beruap masih ia angkat di depan dadanya, itulah anggota tubuh yang ia gunakan untuk merobohkan mantan rekan satu timnya.

Dalam posisi meringkuknya, Jiraiya mengangkat tangannya mencari perhatian. "Ka-kau belum mendengarkan satupun penjelasan dariku, _Hime_ (princess)." Jiraiya mulai mengingat kembali kejadian yang menimpanya saat ia baru saja melewati pintu masuk baru ruangan Hokage bersama Sasame yang tubuhnya masih saja berbalutkan sebuah kain. Saat dengan ceria dia menyapa sang Godaime, tanggapan yang di terimanya adalah sebuah bogeman berkekuatan monster yang mungkin bisa meremukkan batok kepala manusia. Dan untung saja sang Gama Sannin dengan tanggap melapisi bagian paling atas tubuhnya dengan Chakra super banyak yang ternyata masih dapat menyelamatkannya dari ajal, bahkan setelah melakukan itu sang Godaime malah menambahkan sebuah tuduhan tidak jelas yang pasti bisa membuat orang naik pitam. Namun Jiraiya tak begitu.

"K-kalau begitu, coba jelaskan kenapa kau membawa seorang gadis telanjang kesini?" Tsunade berkata disertai dengan merona.

Jiraiya segera bangkit. Di garuk-garuknya bagian kepala yang terkena telak bogeman Tsunade, kemudian dia putar kepalanya kearah Sasame yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata yang polos. "Sebenarnya..."

 **~Change~**

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka secara perlahan, menampakkan dua permata safir yang bersinar bagai warna langit yang menaungi bumi.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini?" Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau pemilik sepasang safir yang bernama Naruto itu heran. Pasalnya yang ia ingat terakhir kali kalau dirinya baru saja terlelap di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit, dan kenapa malah sekarang terbangun kembali di atas genangan air got yang berwarna kehijauan? Pasti ada sesuatu.

" **Aku yang memang sengaja menarikmu kesini, Gaki!"**

Naruto menoleh, menatap sebuah penjara yang di dalamnya terdapat makhluk buas yang memiliki sembilan buah ekor yang kini sedang melambai-lambai. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan saja, aku malas berdiri."

Kyuubi menggeram kesal, namun dia tahu kalau menggeram saja tidak cukup untuk menggertak cowok pirang yang beranjak remaja didepannya. **"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa menarik keluar paksa Chakraku dari dalam penjara ini?"**

"Mungkin itu karena segel yang mengurungmu, mungkin saja itu bisa membuatkmu mengambil Chakramu sepuasku." Naruto kemudian bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan duduk bersila menghadap Kyuubi berada, "Itu hanya kemungkinan lho, karena sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal itu." Naruto nyengir.

Kyuubi hanya terdiam di dalam penjaranya, **'Itu mungkin saja benar. Bisa saja si Minato itu merubah aliran segel** _ **Shikifuujin**_ **yang dapat membuat sang Mediator menyedot paksa Chakra Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, tapi apa itu bisa?'** Kyuubi mulai bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Kalau iya, aku akan pergi dari sini."

" **Pergi saja!"**

"Kalau begitu, keluarkan aku."

" **Keluar saja sendiri!"**

"AKU TIDAK TAHU CARANYA BODOH~"

.

.

Naruto kembali terbangun, tapi kali ini dia terbangun di tempat yang tepat. "Akhirnya aku berada di Rumah Sakit." Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega.

Sebenarnya sudah beranjak seminggu lebih setelah kejadian pembantaian di Nonso no Kuni, dan dalam kurun seminggu lebih itulah Naruto hanya terdiam di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit. Tapi semua ini bukanlah kehendaknya, ini hanyalah perintah dari Tsunade-baachan yang memang tak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk melakukan apapun sebelum luka di perutnya sembuh.

Sebetulnya pernah dua hari yang lalu Naruto mencoba kabur dari ruangan tempat dimana ia dirawat, tapi nasib buruk mempertemukannya dengan wanita pirang pemegang jabatan Hokage yang sekaligus kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha di pintu keluar. Wanita berdada besar itu mengancam dengan sebuah **jitakan** yang membuat Naruto mau tak mau menuruti perintahnya bagai seorang budak. Ancaman itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Naruto tak berniat kabur lagi dari Rumah Sakit, karena yang ia ketahui bahwa satu **jitakan** dari Tsunade-baachan bisa membuat kepalanya melesak ke dalam lantai. Sangat menjanjikan.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto langsung dibuat kaget dengan suara lembut yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Dengan reflek cepat yang ia miliki, kepalanya langsung ia putar kearah kanan dan melihat dimana disana Hinata sedang duduk sambil mengupas kulit apel. Namun gadis itu berhenti mengerjakan aktifitasnya setelah mengetahui kalau ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Tentu saja mengunjungimu, Naruto-kun. Oh, sebentar lagi rombongan yang lain juga datang kok."

Naruto mengganti posisinya dengan duduk, "Rombongan lain?" Cowok pirang itu kembali harus dibuat menoleh karena pintu masuk ruangan inapnya terbuka lebar. Dari pintu itu masuklah Ino dan Tenten yang masing-masing dari mereka membawa... ramen cup kemasan jumbo, wow.

"Hey Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Seperti biasa, Tenten terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Kudengar dari Hokage-sama kalau kau hampir mati, tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Kau malah nyengir tanpa dosa disini." Ino tetap tidak berubah, tetap angkuh dan selalu ingin tampil elegan.

Naruto dibuat tak perdaya dengan situasi yang menimpanya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sementara Hinata terus saja tersenyum. Ino dan Tenten menaruh cup ramen yang mereka bawa di atas meja Rumah Sakit, kemudian Tenten kembali berkata.

"Aku dengar dari Hokage-sama tentang status Sasuke sekarang, dan juga status Tim 7."

"Berarti Tsunade-baachan sudah menetapkan keputusannya," Naruto mendesah dan juga memijit batang hidungnya, "Untuk status Tim 7, memang benar, akulah yang membubarkan Tim 7, dengan alasan yang sudah kupikirkan matang-matang."

Suasana di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi senyap, empat remaja yang salah satunya berbeda gender dari yang lainnya hanya terdiam.

Kesunyian itu kemudian pecah setelah Ino kembali mengambil suara, "Oh, aku di titipi pesan oleh Hokage-sama. Dia berkata; kalau kau sudah bangun, kau disuruh untuk menghadapnya segera."

Naruto menatap Ino lagi, "Ada perlu apa?" Dia memandang polos.

"Memangnya aku tahu apa keperluannya denganmu!" Gadis berponi itu kemudian menggaet satu lengan Tenten, "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Tenten-san."

"Cepat sembuh ya, Naruto." Tenten melambai penuh semangat.

Cowok pirang yang memiliki marga Uzumaki itu membalas lambaian tangan Tenten, kemudian dia beralih lagi ke Hinata. "Mau menemaniku ke tempat Hokage?"

 **~Change~**

Dengan memakai setelan baju pasien, Naruto berjalan di lorong jalur menuju ke kantor Hokage di temani dengan Hinata disampingnya. Di lorong tersebut, Naruto berpapasan dengan pasangan homo Izumo dan Kotetsu, mereka tertawa melihat Naruto yang berpenampilan seperti orang sakitan, tentu saja Naruto kesal dan berteriak tidak terima.

Setelah beberapa jeda kembali berjalan, akhirnya duo remaja itu masuk ke ruangan Hokage. "YO, BAACHAN!"

"BISA TIDAK KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK!" Tsunade menghela nafas, sudah biasa seperti ini.

"Kau ada perlu denganku?"

Tsunade mulai bersidekap, "Malam ini, kau akan kuberi sebuah misi khusus!"

Mendengar kata khusus, mata Naruto langsung berbinar. "Apa? Sebuah misi khusus?" Alam imajinasi Naruto mulai menggambarkan kalau dirinya akan berdiri di atas gedung Hokage dan berpose seperti pahlawan.

"Misi khusus ini memiliki level A. Yang membuatnya menjadi level A adalah tingkat bahayanya yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kau duga," Melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat ini, mau tak mau Tsunade harus melepaskan senyuman yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Lokasinya berada di sisi barat Konoha, dan kau akan di temani Hinata serta Kurenai, mungkin juga Jiraiya."

Setelah beberapa lama berimajinasi, Naruto akhirnya tersadar. "Apa! Hinata?" Naruto melihat Hinata yang juga melihat kearahnya dengan heran, "Tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan menerima misi level A kalau Hinata ikut," Hinata menunduk sedih, "...Nenek tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Hinata juga baru pulih dari kondisinya yang lalu? Aku tidak ingin membuat Hinata terluka lagi."

Kesedihan Hinata hanya bertahan sedetik karena ucapan Naruto. Hinata memandang Naruto kembali, "Naruto-kun..."

Tsunade yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, "Ini memang misi level A, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan bahaya yang mungkin saja nanti menimpamu, masih ada beberapa Anbu, Kurenai dan mungkin Jiriaya, jika dia berada disana."

"Yosh! Aku terima misi ini..."

 **~Change~**

"...Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto."

Suara kalem khas seorang wanita terdengar saat Naruto baru saja datang ke tempat pertemuan yang biasa digunakan oleh Tim 8 saat mereka ingin menjalankan sebuah misi. Disinilah Naruto sekarang, di depan kedai yang menjual _dango_ bersama Hinata dan juga Kurenai.

Naruto tersenyum mendapatkan sapaan itu, "Lama tidak bertemu, Kurenai-sensei. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sepertinya bertambah cantik saja." Naruto terkekeh.

Kurenai tersenyum mendengar pujian dari cowok pirang yang baru saja beranjak remaja di depannya, "Kau bisa saja, dan sepertinya kau juga bertambah dewasa. Sedikit." Kurenai sejenak tersenyum, "Dan kudengar dari Kakashi..."

"Tentang Tim 7 'kan?" Naruto menyahut, "Aku yang memang memutuskan hal itu. Dan menurutku, itu sebuah pilihan yang tepat."

"Aku sudah tahu kok, alasanmu tentang membubarkan Tim 7. Dan kupikir, itu memang sebuah keputusan yang sangat tepat."

Naruto tersenyum lima jari, "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

 **~Change~**

"...Pemeriksaan?"

Tak pernah Naruto sadari jikalau di tempat yang sesepi ini di butuhkan sebuah pemeriksaan bagi pengunjung, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah pemeriksaan tersebut di lakukan oleh dua orang Anbu yang sepertinya memang ditugaskan untuk berjaga disini. Naruto juga mulai berpikir tentang alasan kenapa Tsunade-baachan memberikan label misi ini sebagai misi level A, mungkin karena ini sebuah Rumah Sakit khusus.

Jujur saja, mungkin saat dirinya di panggil kehadapan Tsunade-baachan, telinganya sudah tak bisa lagi menangkap omongan dari wanita itu setelah mendengar sebuah misi level A yang di berikan padanya. Namun saat mendengar sebuah kata 'bahaya' yang juga di sangkut pautkan tentang nama 'Hinata', tiba-tiba saja otaknya kembali tersadar.

Kejadian di Nonso no Kuni sudah cukup memberikan sebuah penyesalan pada dirinya karena telah membawa Hinata ikut bersamanya. Namun itu juga merupakan sebuah situasi yang sangat tidak terduga, dimana lawan mereka adalah hasil uji coba seorang ilmuan gila yang juga merupakan dari salah satu anggota _Densetsu no Sennin_. Jikalau saja saat itu Ero-sennin tidak bersama mereka, mungkin saja nyawa mereka tak lagi berada di jasad mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Ero-sennin?

Kurenai mendekati Naruto, kemudian menepuk salah satu bahu pemuda itu. "Tidak perlu khawatir Naruto, ini memang sebuah keharusan bagi pengunjung." Naruto menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Salah satu dari badan Anbu yang menjaga pintu masuk Rumah Sakit tersebut maju selangkah dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. "Namamu Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto mengangguk, "Ada sebuah pesan dari Jiraiya-sama yang beliau titipkan pada kami untuk diserahkan padamu jika kau datang kesini." Anbu tersebut memberikan sebuah surat pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil surat itu, kemudian dia langsung menyimpannya di saku celananya. "Lalu, sekarang dia dimana?"

"Beliau sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu."

Naruto hanya bergumam menanggapi. Kemudian dia dan Hinata melakukan pemeriksaan, meninggalkan Kurenai yang tertinggal di belakang. Saat baru melewati pintu masuk, Naruto merogoh sakunya yang berisikan surat dari orang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Ero-sennin, di bukanya lipatan kertas yang dibawanya, yang kemudian dia baca dengan seksama bersama Hinata.

 _Naruto, aku akan memberikan sebuah perintah singkat padamu saat kau membaca pesan ini. Segera pergilah ke ruangan nomor 442 bagian A, dan bawalah pulang gadis yang berada di ruangan itu. Bilang pada penjaga kalau ini perinahku, dan jikalau mereka masih tidak percaya, berikan surat ini pada mereka._

 _Ttd: Jiraiya no Gama Sennin._

Setelah membaca surat itu bersamaan, Naruto dan Hinata sejenak berpandangan.

"Hinata, kau paham dengan maksud surat ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk, "Te-tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Jelas-jelas kau disuruh untuk membawa pulang seseorang dari sini, dan itu berarti..."

"...Ini seperti sebuah misi penculikan." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

 **To be Continued...**

A/N: Kehebohan akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Naruto benar-benar mengambil gadis tersebut? Masih misteri.

Untuk chapter ini dan beberapa chapter kedepan, hanya bertopik meringankan suasana yang semula panas karena kejadian yang menimpa Naruto serta Hinata. Tentang Tim 7? Itu benar-benar bubar, dan sudah tidak ada. Sasuke? Sudah di tetapkan sebagai missing-nin, bahkan juga diberi rank A dalam statusnya.

Dan untuk Pair, sepertinya banyak yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu pair dari cerita ini. Semoga saja anda lebih sabar untuk menunggu era Shippuden datang, karena nanti nuansa romansanya lebih berasa jika di bandingkan waktu masih berumur 13 tahun. Fic lain sudah di beri pair pada umur 8 tahun? Kedewasaan yang terlalu dini menurut saya.

Oke, tetap tunggu chapter selanjutnya yang akan saya buat Tsunade-baachan jantungan karenanya. Adios~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yah, baru bisa garap fic ini kemarin, dimana hari itu memang lagi senggang-senggangnya waktu. Maaf atas kesibukan saya yang tidak bisa di bendung, dan salahkan remidial ujian saya yang ternyata menumpuk seperti gunung yang membuat saya harus mendengarkan sebuah ceramah panjang dari wali kelas saya. Memalukan memang, hahaha.

Oke, kembali ke topik.

Chapter kali ini hanya akan membahas permasalahan baru yang menjadi Arc kedua fic ini. Apa yang terjadi?

Tak banyak bacod lagi, selamat membaca.

 **Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.**

 **Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.**

 **Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.**

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 10: Persiapan!**

"Haah~"

Helaan napas itu keluar secara spontan setelah lebih dari tiga puluh menit sepasang indera pendengarannya menerima pidato panjang dari wanita berambut pirang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri.

Sepertinya waktu tengah malam bukan menjadi sebuah penghalang bagi sang Godaime untuk terus menceramahi dirinya yang entah mengapa perbuatannya tadi seperti menjadi pemicu kemarahan sang Nenek yang kelihatannya juga sedang setengah mabuk.

"...Baik." Naruto menjawab lesu.

"...Dan lagi, jangan pernah sekalipun meniru kelakuan dari si tua bangka mesum itu! Kalau umurmu masih belum menginjak tujuh belas tahun, aku sendiri yang akan menghentikanmu. Kau mengerti itu, Naruto~!?"

Entah kenapa panggilan yang memiliki nada panjang itu seperti mengandung sebuah ancaman yang menjanjikan, membuat Naruto makin menunduk pasrah, "Iya, aku mengerti."

Sementara di samping kanan remaja pirang itu, tiga manusia yang bergender perempuan hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, diam mengamati dengan pandangan tak mengerti, serta geleng-geleng kepala heran.

Naruto kemudian bangkit kembali, berdiri lesu dan selanjutnya berjalan kearah tiga perempuan yang tadi disebutkan dengan langkah yang lesu juga. Di tariknya tangan berkulit putih milik gadis yang sedari tadi yang hanya diam mengamati, gadis itu hanya menurut, bahkan tak memprotes sedikitpun.

Tepat setelah Naruto sudah tak terlihat, Kurenai yang sedari tadi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menengok kearah Tsunade yang sedang bersidekap menopang buah dadanya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tadi sempat terlambat sedikit."

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Tanyakan pada anak didik perempuan di timmu, dia yang paling tahu kejadian detilnya." Wanita pirang yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan tertinggi desa Konoha itu berjalan kearah kursinya berada, lalu dia mendesah kembali sembari memijit pelipisnya.

Kurenai hanya menatap datar apa yang dilakukan Tsunade, kemudian pandangan itu beralih ke muridnya. "Jadi, Hinata. Bisa kau meceritakan apa yang tadi terjadi?"

 **~Change~**

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya Naruto terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas sambil menarik tangan gadis yang beberapa menit yang lalu berhasil ia bawa keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit atau lebih tepatnya rumah penangkaran. Pikirannya terus saja berkecamuk karena amarah konyol yang ditimbulkan oleh Ero-sennin, dirinya saja baru tahu kalau yang memberikan misi level A itu adalah tua bangka itu, dalam artian dirinya sudah dijebak dari awal. Tapi kenapa Tsunade-baachan sampai tidak tahu maksud dari misi ini? Entahlah, Naruto sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu.

"Ero-sennin brengsek! Awas saja sampai kau kembali ke desa, aku pasti akan membalasnya." Gerutu Naruto, membuat gadis yang ia tarik hanya bisa memandang heran dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Naruto?"

"Ada apa —" Naruto seketika berhenti berjalan saat otaknya baru menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian dia berbalik dengan cepat, dan menatap gadis yang dibawanya sedari tadi dengan mata melebar. "K-kau memanggil namaku?"

Gadis itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Naruto?"

Mendengar panggilan yang memang benar-benar keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai orange didepannya, Naruto jadi terharu. Pasalnya saat pertama kali bertemu gadis ini di rumah penangkaran, tak ada lagi yang bisa diucapkannya selain kata; Jiraiya dan Namamu, ini sebuah keajaiban.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bersujud tepat didepan gadis itu sambil menangis gaje dengan hidung yang mengucurkan ingus berwarna putih kehijauan yang terlihat menjijikkan, "OH TUHAN, TERIMA KASIH!"

Gadis itu hanya bisa berkedip tak mengerti.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri kembali, lalu ia pegang lagi satu tangan yang sempat ia tarik tadi, "Kita harus merayakannya, dengan makan ramen!" Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, membuat gadis ia pegang tangannya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ramen?"

 **~Change~**

Sasame terus saja mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh seluk beluk apartemen yang Naruto tempati, gadis itu kini sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan memasang wajah yang terlihat kebingungan. Tentu saja, berada di tempat asing yang belum pernah kau masuki, pasti sukses membuatmu bingung, hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasame.

"Maaf sudah menunggu..."

Sasame menoleh ke asal suara, dan didapatinya Naruto datang dengan membawa dua cup ramen di kedua tangannya. Arah pandang gadis itu selanjutnya hanya tertuju pada cup ramen yang Naruto sodorkan tepat di depannya, dia terus saja menatap isi cup tersebut dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Naruto baru saja menyedot helaian mi ke dalam mulutnya, tapi dia tak mendengar suara yang sama disampingnya, itulah alasan kenapa dia menoleh. "Hei, kenapa hanya dilihat saja? Cepat makan, mumpung masih panas."

Sasame menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Makan?"

Naruto mendesah. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau sekarang ini dirinya akan memulai karir sebagai ayah jadi-jadian yang mengajari segala sesuatu kepada anaknya yang polos, sangat menjengkelkan.

Sabar-sabar.

Ini sebuah cobaan.

Cobaan besar.

Sangat berat.

Tak punya pilihan lagi, Naruto meletakkan cup ramen yang di makannya ke atas meja, dan beralih ke arah cup ramen milik Sasame. Di ambilnya sepasang sumpit yang masih setia tergeletak tepat disamping cup ramen milik Sasame, ia belah sumpit itu menjadi dua, lalu ia gunakan untuk menjepit helaian mi dari cup ramen milik Sasame.

"Ayo, bilang aaa..."

Sasame dengan polosnya menuruti suruhan Naruto, "Aaa..."

Naruto perlahan-lahan memasukkan ujung sumpit yang menjepit mi tersebut ke dalam mulut Sasame, "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Sambil mengunyah, Sasame kembali memiringkan kepalanya. "Enyak?"

Naruto cuma bisa mendesah kembali.

Sabar-sabar.

Ini cobaan.

 **~Change~**

"Selamat pagi, Hime."

Tsunade hampir saja terlonjak dari tempat duduknya ketika dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Jiraiya yang masuk dari daun jendela, "Tidak bisakah kau masuk dengan normal?" Tsunade berkata dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Ada masalah apa?" Jiraiya menghampiri sang Godaime.

Tsunade tak perlu melihat keberadaan mantan rekan satu timnya, karena dari suaranya saja dia sudah tahu kalau Jiraiya sedang berbicara serius. "Ini soal kasus di Nonso no Kuni, pihak Kirigakure meminta sebuah pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang sudah terjadi disana. Kalau tidak mereka akan menyatakan perang pada Konoha." Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu memijit pilipisnya dengan tujuan agar rasa pusing di kepalanya bisa sedikit meringan.

"Meskipun kau sudah menyatakan kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu sudah bukan bagian dari desa ini lagi?"

"Sebelum kau bertanya sedemikian rupa, aku sudah melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk mencegah perang ini. Tapi tetap saja, Kirigakure masih tidak terima, dan mereka menginginkan sebuah donasi untuk membangun kembali desa yang sudah di bantai penduduknya tersebut."

Jiraiya hanya bisa terdiam sambil bersandar di meja kerja Tsunade. Apa yang ia pikirkan kali ini akan menjadi sebuah solusi untuk kedepannya, "Aku akan pergi ke Otogakure."

"Eh!?" Tsunade hanya bisa menatap Jiraiya dengan wajah cengo, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menagih sebuah hutang."

 **~Change~**

Dok! Dok!

Baru saja Naruto selesai melakukan ritual paginya, indera pendengarannya langsung disambut oleh sebuah ketukan di pintu masuk apartemennya. "Iya, sebentar." Dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk di pinggangnya, Naruto sama sekali tak merasa malu saat menemui orang yang mungkin saja akan menjadi tamu di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Tapi Naruto harus cepat-cepat menarik kembali kesimpulan diatas karena saat dirinya membuka pintu seorang Anbu tengah berdiri tegap di depannya. "Ada apa?"

"Naruto-sama, ada pesan dari Jiraiya-sama supaya anda harus secepatnya datang menemui beliau di kantor hokage. Dan anda juga disuruh untuk membawa Sasame-sama juga."

Setelah Anbu tersebut menghilang, sebuah aura misterius berwarna kehitam-hitaman menguar dari seluruh tubuh Naruto. Tak hanya itu, urat kekesalan di pelipis dahinya membentuk sebuah perempatan besar, **"Ero-sennin..."**

 **.**

 **.**

Selang beberapa menit, Jiraiya masih duduk bersantai di daun jendela kantor hokage. Pria paruh baya itu menatap dalam diam suasana damai desa tempat kelahirannya, tak ada yang lebih indah dari ini.

Namun suasana indah sang Gama Sennin akhirnya pupus saat pintu masuk ruangan hokage terjerembab dengan lebarnya, diapun menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa anak didiknya yang berambut pirang datang dengan membawa Sasame dibelakangnya.

Jiraiya turun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto, "Oh, Naruto, apa kabar —uogh!"

Dan balasan yang Jiraiya terima dari sapaan yang ia lontarkan hanyalah sebuah pukulan telak yang bersarang tepat di perutnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah merencanakan hal itu hah!?"

Jiraiya meringkuk. Tak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto karena pria paruh baya itu lebih mementingkan rasa sakit yang berpusat di perutnya, tapi perlakuan itu semakin membuat Naruto kesal.

Dengan tak segan Naruto langsung mencekal kerah baju sang Sennin, "Brengsek! Kenapa kau malah mengacuhkanku!? Apa kau tidak pernah tahu susahnya di kejar satu batalion Anbu di tengah malam, hah!? Aku kemarin bahkan hampir kencing di celana gara-gara ulah usilmu itu, tua bangka mesum!" Setelah berteriak seperti itu (yang mungkin saja terdengar sampai di lantai bawah), Naruto akhirnya terpaksa berhenti karena nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Remaja pirang yang usianya beranjak empat belas tahun itu melepaskan cekalan pada baju Jiraiya, dan membuat sang empunya baju tersedak karena secara tidak langsung cekalan yang Naruto lakukan juga mengandung sebuah cekikan.

Setelah beberapa menit kedua pihak itu masing-masing melakukan sesi istirahat, akhirnya pihak ketiga yang menjadi pusat permasalahan yang dibahas ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Sasame pun berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka berdua, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Jiraiya, Naruto!" Sasame berteriak penuh akan semangat, membuat kedua belah pihak yang awalnya berseteru akhirnya bisa tertawa bersama.

 **~Change~**

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mengundangku kali ini?"

"Itu akan kujelaskan jika dua anggota yang masih belum datang tiba kesini."

Tepat setelah Jiraiya bicara seperti itu, pintu masuk ruangan hokage terbuka, dari sana terlihat sang Godaime berdiri tegap dan dibelakangnya terdapat seorang Anbu yang menggendong seseorang yang sepertinya sedang memberontak.

"Aku sudah membawa pesananmu!" Tsunade berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal, sementara Jiraiya yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa hambar.

Tsunade kemudian berjalan masuk, di ikuti oleh Anbu di belakangnya. Di saat yang bersamaan dengan masuknya Anbu tersebut, mata Naruto tiba-tiba melebar karena rasa tidak percaya yang berhasil menguasai hatinya.

"Lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku!"

Anbu tersebut menurunkan orang yang sedari tadi ia bawa dengan satu tangan, kemudian ia bersujud. "Hamba permisi, Hokage-sama"

Tsunade hanya perlu sedikit melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda memberikan persetujuan Anbu tersebut. Lalu wanita berdada besar itu berjalan mendekati Jiraiya, dia berhenti tepat beberapa centimeter di depan Jiraiya, satu telunjuknya kemudian ia letakkan tepat di dada Jiraiya. "Kau tahu, sangat menyusahkan membujuk satu gadis puber yang baru patah hati. Balasan dari ini harus sesuai harganya, mengerti!?"

Jiraiya mendesah ringan, "Iya-iya, aku mengerti."

Tsunade sedikit mendengus, lali wanita itu berjalan kembali ke arah meja kerjanya.

"Jiraiya... Naruto...?"

Baru saja Jiraiya ingin mendesah kembali, tapi panggilan serta tarikan di bajunya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pria salah satu anggota _Densetsu no Sannin_ tersebut menoleh, melihat Sasame sedang menunjuk Naruto yang sedang terpaku menatap Sakura yang juga sama seperti Naruto.

Jiraiya akhirnya tersadar, "Oh, sial."

"Ero-sennin, apa maksudnya semua ini!?" Ada nada geram dan marah dari ucapan Naruto. Sebagaimana perasaan Naruto yang masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok yang paling ingin ia hindari di desa ini, ada rasa ketidakpercayaan yang mendalam karena yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sakura adalah guru mesumnya sendiri.

"Aku akan menjelaska —"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk terbuka, menampilkan Kakashi yang sedang menunjukkan senyum mata andalannya. "Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

Tiba-tiba ruangan hening seketika.

"Err, aku salah bicara ya?"

 **~Change~**

Setelah berhasil meluruskan permasalah yang terjadi antara dua remaja yang masih terjerat dalam permasalahan internal yang juga melibatkan perasaan, akhirnya Jiraiya dapat mensejejerkan anggotanya dengan rapi, pria yang usianya lebih dari setengah abad itu menghela nafas lega, entah yang ke berapa kalinya untuk pagi ini.

"Kita akan pergi ke Otogakure." Jiraiya berucap.

"Untuk apa?"

Jiraiya sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengajukan pertanyaan, kemudian dia menatap lurus kembali. "Hanya urusan kecil, menagih hutang pada kenalanku." Ucapnya santai. Tapi ninja sekelas Kakashi langsung menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh Jiraiya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Orochimaru.

Bahkan sekarang ini Tsunade baru menyadari tentang maksud Jiraiya yang berkata tentang [Menagih Hutang], karena itulah yang kini dirasakan Tsunade tak lebih dari kekagetan yang luar biasa besar. 'Jiraiya...!"

"Hanya untuk menagih hutang? Lalu kenapa sampai repot-repot membawa anggota sebanyak ini? Kupikir dua orang saja sudah cukup."

Jiraiya menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Hei, bocah semprul, kau ingin bertambah kuat atau tidak? Dalam perjalanan kali ini, aku ingin mengajarimu sebuah teknik baru."

Mendengar kalimat Teknik Baru, mata Naruto langsung berbinar, tak sedikitpun menghiraukan apa maksud dari ucapan Jiraiya sebelumnya. "BAIKLAH, AYO BERANGKAT!"

Jiraiya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat bagaimana kepergian Naruto yang dibarengi dengan Sasame dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, kemudian dia beralih menatap mantan guru tim 7 yang juga sedang menatapnya serius.

Sesi saling tatap itu hanya bertahan selama lima detik, sampai Jiraiya tiba-tiba nyengir lebar. "Kalau nanti sampai terjadi sesuatu, aku yang akan melindungi kalian semua dengan nyawaku."

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: Ahh, akhirnya bisa kembali mengejar ketertinggalan chapter, hampir tiga bulan ya? Hahaha, maafkan saya yang hanya seorang pelajar smp kelas dua yang sekaligus ketua kelas, banyak kesibukannya.**

 **Selesai UAS, akhirnya sedikit bersantai meskipun banyak nilai yang haru kena remidial, hahaha... namanya juga laki-laki, pasti gitu.**

 **Pasti banyak yang ngomong kalau alurnya gak bisa di tebak ya? Memang itulah yang saya rencanakan dari awal, gak bisa di tebak.**

 **Dan untuk kejadian penculikan Sasame, akan di bahas saat masuk era Shippuden. Karena sekarang masih menjadi sebuah rahasia.**

 **Bingung? Pusing? Stres? Jangan salahkan saya yang masih pemula ini.**

 **See you next time on the Next Chapter, Adios~**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wah, saya tidak menyangka masih ada saja pembaca yang mengeluh tentang jumlah kata di cerita ini, padahal saya sudah terlebih dahulu memberi peringatan pada awal-awal saya membuat cerita ini, bahwasanya saya ini masih pemula yang memiliki banyak kekurangan, dan tentu saja kekurangan tersebut saya maksudkan juga tentang jumlah kata per chapter di cerita ini.

Jadi, jika anda merasa tidak puas membaca cerita ini, anda boleh menekan tombol back di layar ponsel/pc anda, karena saya tidak memaksa anda sekalian untuk membaca karangan saya.

Back to topic.

Mungkin para pembaca sekalian tidak atau belum menyadari apa maksud konsep dalam Arc 2 cerita ini. Masih ingat tentang klan Fuuma?

Lets check it dot.

 **Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.**

 **Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.**

 **Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.**

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 11: Banyak perasaan!**

"Latihan, latihan, ayo kita latihan, latihan jurus baru, yey!"

Jiraiya tak menyangka bahwasanya kata-kata yang ia gunakan sebagai pemancing minat Naruto malah menjadi senjata makan tuan untuknya. Pasalnya, setelah menempuh beberapa meter dari gerbang bagian timur desa Konoha, mulut Naruto yang memang sudah terkenal akan kicauannya itu tak bisa dibendung lagi. Alih-alih suaranya merdu, yang mungkin masih bisa dinikmati dengan seksama, tapi yang di keluarkan oleh mulut Naruto tak lebih dari suara serak yang berpadu dengan suara cempreng yang tidak ada duanya di Hi no Kuni.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga sebagai guru pembimbing dan sekaligus ayah angkat dari Naruto, Jiraiya merasa tidak tega memadamkan kobaran api semangat milik remaja hiperaktif itu. Maka dari itu, dirinya hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit gendang telinganya selama hampir lebih dari empat jam lamanya dengan cara menghela nafas. Dan saat Jiraiya mencoba melirik Kakashi, yang di dapatinya tentang mantan pembimbing tim 7 itu adalah satu tangan membawa novel dewasa ciptaannya, menyedihkan.

Jiraiya menghela nafas kembali.

Nasib-nasib.

Sebenarnya, tanpa Jiraiya ketahui, Naruto terus meneriakkan hal-hal tersebut hanya dimaksudkan sebagai kedok untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya pada Sakura. Karena Naruto menganggap kalau sekarang problema paling besar adalah gadis mantan rekan timnya tersebut, dibandingkan dengan bertarung melawan Sasuke, Naruto lebih tak bisa berkutik jika tidak memanipulasi keadaannya sekarang. Bahkan Naruto tak mengira kalau rasa canggung yang sedang di deritanya kini sudah melebihi batas kewajaran, hatinya sedari tadi terus saja meneriakkan supaya dirinya harus bicara dengan Sakura, tapi di lain sisi ada sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui menolak hal tersebut.

"Naruto?"

Setelah pikirannya berkecamuk begitu lama karena permasalahan yang ada, akhirnya panggilan yang terlontar berbarengan dengan suara merdu itu dengan paksa menarik kesadaran Naruto kembali. Remaja pirang yang masih berpangkat Genin tersebut menoleh, mendapati kalau Sasame sedang memandangnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Dari wajah ke wajah. Mata ke mata.

"A-Ada apa, Sasame?"

Sasame sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Naruto?"

Naruto hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tawa hambar, karena bagaimanapun dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari panggilan Sasame.

Di lain sisi, melihat bagaimana bahagianya orang yang pernah ia caci maki, dalam hati Sakura merasa iri pada gadis itu. Namun apa daya, dirinya telah dibenci, bahkan kini dijauhi oleh orang yang dulu pernah mengejar-ngejar keberadaannya yang pada akhirnya telah ia tolak dengan cara yang kejam. Bahkan setelah semua itu ia sadari, entah kenapa hatinya masih merasakan sakit, seperti dicabik-cabik sampai tak bersisa. Inikah yang disebut karma? Apakah ini balasannya? Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Apa dirinya harus ikut menghindar dari kenyataan?

Hidup itu kejam.

 **~Change~**

Rombongan Jiraiya berhenti berjalan. Mereka semua masing-masing menatap desa kecil yang jaraknya masih belum berada dalam jangkauan langkah mereka, karena itulah Naruto yang tidak mengerti tentang maksud pemberhentian ini sesegera menoleh ke arah Ero-sennin berada.

"Kenapa kita berhenti? Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Jiraiya terdiam. Matanya terus menatap desa kecil yang tak terlihat satupun penghuninya tersebut dalam hening. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Jiraiya menoleh ke arah satu-satunya remaja berambut pirang yang ada disana. "Naruto, dompetmu!"

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, "Hah!?"

"Sudah, serahkan saja dompetmu padaku, ayo cepat!"

Otak Naruto yang memang sedikit bebal jika dibuat untuk memproses sebuah informasi atau pembelajaran, tapi sangat berbanding terbalik jika dibuat untuk memproses sebuah masalah tentang uang, langsung mengerti apa maksud Jiraiya dengan meminta dompetnya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, pasti dia ingin **mampir** ke sebuah kedai terdekat, yang tidak lain dimaksudkan untuk minum bersama para wanita penghibur.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Melihat satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia bohongi, kini menolaknya. Jiraiya hanya bisa sedikit ternganga, otaknya kembali berputar untuk mencari korban lain, Jiraiya memandang Sasame.

Tidak-tidak, dia terlalu polos.

Beralih ke Sakura.

Melihat bagaimana Sakura sedang bermuram durja, pasti bisa memperburuk situasi. Jiraiya menggeleng lagi.

Melirik Kakashi. Sepertinya ada harapan, "Kakashi...!"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bersampul orange miliknya, Kakashi segera memberikan benda yang dimaksud oleh Jiraiya.

Melihat bagaimana tebalnya dompet milik Kakashi, Jiraiya hanya bisa melotot tidak percaya. Tak berselang lima detik, Jiraiya akhirnya berangkat ke tujuan, dengan mata yang penuh semangat.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali memberikan sebuah dompet pada si Sompret kudisan yang mesum itu?"

"Jika yang kau maksud benda ini," Kakashi menunjukkan sebuah dompet lagi. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerahkannya dengan mudah. Yang tadi itu hanya batu yang kuubah dengan _henge_."

Naruto menampilkan sengiran miring, "Ternyata, kau lebih kejam daripada dugaanku, Sensei." Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa dengan memancarkan aura keunguan disekitarnya, membuat Sasame kembali memiringkan kepala.

"Naruto?"

Bahkan belum berselang sepuluh menit, sebuah teriakan membahana terdengar ditujukan untuk Kakashi.

"MASKER BIADAP!"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Jiraiya berlari sekuat tenaga agar tubuhnya tidak menjadi korban penganiayaan preman bar yang sedang mengejarnya.

 **~Change~**

Setelah berlari selama hampir lima belas menit, akhirnya rombongan Jiraiya berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran masa.

Dalam kegelapan ruangan bangunan tak terpakai, Naruto tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dasar Ero-sennin bego. Karena sifat mesummu itu, kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau sudah berhasil di tipu dengan sebuah _henge._ "

"Bocah kampret, jangan menertawaiku!" Jiraiya lalu beralih ke Kakashi. "Kau juga! Kenapa kau malah mengerjaiku, Masker biadap!?"

Kakashi lebih memilih untuk tak bertatap muka dengan Jiraiya, kemudian dia bersiul-siul ria.

Naruto tergelak semakin keras.

Sasame yang tak mengerti situasi diantara ketiga lelaki itu, hanya bisa menunjukkan sebuah senyuman simpul. Meskipun dia tidak mengerti, tapi gadis itu tahu kalau semuanya sedang gembira.

Semuanya selain gadis berambut pink sebahu yang terlihat seperti melamun.

Sasame memandang Sakura selama beberapa saat, dia hanya terdiam, bahkan tak sedikitpun bicara.

Di dorong oleh rasa penasaran yang besar, Sasame yang tak sedikitpun mengerti tentang yang namanya perasaan, langsung saja mendekati Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink berpangkat Genin itu sedikit tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba ia merasakan kalau bahu kirinya sedang dipegang. Diapun menoleh, mendapati kalau sepasang mata tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"A-Ada apa?"

Sasame memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Namamu...?"

Sakura terdiam. Matanya melebar tak percaya kalau gadis yang sedari tadi membuatnya iri karena mengajak Naruto bicara, kini sedang mengajak berkenalan. "Na-Namaku, Sakura." Gadis bersurai pink itu tertawa gugup. Meskipun begitu, Sasame tetap menilai tawa itu sebagai tanda kalau Sakura sedang gembira.

Sasame tersenyum. Kemudian dia menunjuk Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah remaja pirang itu, "Sakura... Naruto...?"

Masih tidak mengerti maksud ucapan gadis yang mengajaknya bicara, Sakura harus menjalankan otaknya lebih keras demi mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sasame yang cuma menyebutkan nama saja. Karena itulah alasan yang membuat kedua alis Sakura saling bertautan.

"Dia bertanya padamu, apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Sasame menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menepuk kepalanya dari samping kanan, Sasame kembali berpikir, siapa dia?

Sakura lantas tak langsung menjawab. Gadis itu hanya bisa kembali menundukkan kepalanya sembari memasang ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

"Sepertinya, orang-orang yang tadi mengejar kita sudah tidak ada. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Seketika semuanya terdiam, mereka semua terpaku melihat Naruto yang berjalan pergi ke pintu keluar. Setelah beberapa detik berselang, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara kembali.

"Aku, bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Naruto."

 **~Change~**

Jiraiya, adalah seorang pria yang memiliki usia lebih dari setengah abad yang terkenal akan kemesumannya karena kerap beberapa kali ia pernah tertangkap basah tengah mengintip pemandian wanita tiap kali ada kesempatan. Namun kemesumannya tersebut sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kemampuannya sebagai seorang shinobi yang bisa disandingkan sama seperti seorang Kage, karena itulah saat dirinya melakukan sebuah perjalanan, sendiri maupun berkelompok, skenario terburuk sudah ia perhitungkan saat akan melakukan perjalanan tersebut.

Dengan pengalamannya yang pernah menaungi dua peperangan besar dunia ninja, Jiraiya sama sekali tak ingin memilih sebuah resiko yang bisa mengakibatkan anggota kelompoknya terluka. Karena baginya, nyawa orang lain akan jauh lebih penting daripada nyawanya sendiri, itulah alasan kenapa sampai sekarang Jiraiya masih merasa bersalah atas kematian yang dipilih oleh Minato serta Kushina demi melindungi desa dan buah hati mereka yang baru saja lahir hari itu. Karena itulah, apapun yang nanti akan terjadi, bahaya yang pasti mengancam nyawa Naruto akan ia tanggung, meskipun itu dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Tapi lebih dari itu, dibandingkan dengan mengorbankan nyawa sekarang ini, pria yang memiliki gelar sebagai Sannin legendaris tersebut lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan sisa uang di dompetnya demi menemukan secercah informasi mengenai Desa Lindungan Bunyi, atau akrab yang disebut sebagai Otogakure.

Meskipun ada sedikit rasa menyesal, karena telah menghabiskan waktu yang berharga dengan bersenang-senang disebuah bar dan tak sedikitpun menemukan sebuah informasi, namun hal itu bukan menjadi sebuah penghalang bagi Jiraiya untuk lebih berusaha keras lagi. Karena baginya, sebuah informasi adalah kunci untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban.

"Otogakure? Aku mengetahui benar desa itu."

Jiraiya dengan jelas menangkap ucapan salah satu wanita penghibur yang ada disana, dan saat inilah dia akan [memancing].

…

Di dunia ini, bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki, tak ada yang lebih sulit daripada apa yang dinamakan dengan konsentrasi. Memiliki fokus terhadap banyak hal juga menjadi salah satu penyebab gagalnya usaha untuk menguasai satu teknik baru yang beberapa jam tadi ditunjukan oleh Ero-sennin.

Oodama Rasengan, adalah variasi dari jurus Rasengan yang diciptakan oleh sang Gama Sannin untuk menambah daya destruksif dari daya awal Rasengan original. Proses bagi sang Ahli untuk membuat Oodama Rasengan memang hanya memerlukan interval waktu kurang lebih enam detik, namun bagi Naruto, yang masih membuat Rasengan dengan konsentrasi sebuah Bunshin, memerlukan setidaknya lebih dari tiga jam hanya untuk memahami konsep dari Oodama Rasengan ini.

Sekarang, sudah empat jam tepat Naruto berlatih, dan dari empat jam tersebut tak ada satupun keburuntungan yang menyertai latihannya. Penciptaan sebuah Kagebunshin memang tak menghabiskan persediaan chakra didalam tubuhnya, walau begitu Naruto tetap saja bisa berkeringat dan terengah-engah, penyebab dari kelelahan itu tak lebih karena pencapian sebuah konsentrasi yang tak pernah pemuda itu dapatkan.

Akhirnya Naruto frustasi.

"SIIAALLL..."

Teriakan di tengah tanah lapang itu menarik perhatian ketiga anggota kelompok lainnya. Terutama Kakashi, yang sedari tadi mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto dengan membaca buku favoritnya, dan dia menyerah sekarang.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

Naruto menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah penuh akan air mata lebay, "Kakashi-sensei, a-aku masih belum bisa menguasainya." Rengeknya dengan ingus yang berhamburan.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Kenapa masih tidak bisa? Kau 'kan hanya perlu menambahkan chakra pada Rasengan dan kemudian mempertahankan konsentrasinya, itu mudah."

"Bagimu! Bukan bagiku!" Balas Naruto sengit.

Kakashi menghela nafas lagi. "Akan aku jelaskan sedikit tentang masalah yang kau alami sekarang." Kakashi berjongkok. "Kau sudah berhasil membuat sebuah Rasengan dengan Bunshin, tugas dari Bunshinmu tersebut adalah merubah bentuk aliran chakra menjadi bentuk padat, atau dalam artian Bunshinmu hanya bertugas untuk membuat Rasengan. Jadi, masalah sebenarnya ada pada dirimu, kau yang biasanya hanya menunggu Rasengan selesai dibuat, sekarang kau dipaksa untuk menambahkan chakra serta menambah fokus pada Rasengan itu supaya tidak meledak terlebih dahulu. Karena dari apa yang aku lihat saat Jiraiya-sama membuat Oodama Rasengan tadi, penambahan chakra pada Rasengan tersebut secara tidak langsung membuat konsentrasi dari Rasengan original tidak stabil, jadi yang harus kau lakukan ialah, berkonsentrasi."

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku dan ternganga di tempatnya. Pasalnya, selama ia menjadi murid dari guru bermasker ini, baru kali ini ia mendengar Kakashi bicara panjang lebar, dan itu tidak biasa.

"KALAU ITU AKU SUDAH TAHU...!"

 **~Change~**

"Kita akan menginap di kota ini." Jiraiya datang saat matahari hampir tak terlihat di ufuk barat. "Kakashi, kau akan kuserahkan sebuah tanggung jawab untuk mengantar mereka semua ke penginapan, dan ini alamatnya."

Kakashi menerima sebuah kertas yang berisikan alamat tempat penginapan, lalu pria bermasker itu memandang Jiraiya lekat-lekat dan memberi sebuah pertanyaan dengan tatapannya.

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya menggeleng. "Aku ada urusan lain, tidak usah mencemaskanku."

"Ero-sennin, kau mau pergi lagi?"

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, Naruto." Jawab Jiraiya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, "Cih, paling kau hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan wanita."

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto, lalu dia menatap Kakashi kembali. "Jaga mereka." Melihat Kakashi mengangguk kecil, Jiraiya akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kakashi berbalik. Menatap tiga remaja yang usianya belum genap lima belas tahun, "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

Dan sebuah masa lalu dengan segala trauma akan terjadi.

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: Yo! Dalam liburan panjang kali ini saya kembali hadir dan menyuguhkan sebuah cerita dalam kurun waktu 2-4 hari per chapter.**

 **Pada chapter sebelumnya, saya sempat membaca review (yang saya harapkan akan ada sebuah saran untuk cara penulisan saya ini) yang menyebutkan tentang sebuah kebingungan. Sebenarnya memanglah lumrah, tapi disini saya mencoba memperlurus masalah ini.**

 **Cerita ini, adalah cerita yang menggunakan pengembangan plot dari canon. Jadi, saya tetap menggunakan alur original dari canon, dengan sedikit menambahkan apa yang menurut imajinasi saya bayangkan. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.**

 **Oke, hanya itu yang bisa saya ujarkan kali ini. Karena saya tidak tahu bagaimana respon anda sekalian pada nantinya.**

 **Oh, sebelum saya mengucapkan salam perpisahan, bagi anda yang sudah berkenan bertanya di kotak review, saya sudah menjawabnya di kotak PM setempat.**

 **Ok! See you next time on the Next Chapter. Adios~**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yah, lama tak jumpa wahai reader sekalian. Terlewat beberapa bulan? Ahh, saya sampai lupa hahaha.

Sedikit curhat. Karena masa belajar sudah sedikit berkurang (karena para guru yang 'baik' bukan main sedang sibuk mengurus UN para kelas tiga, jadi saya selaku yang kelas dua bisa sedikit terbebas dari kejahatan otak yeeey...), jadinya saya bisa sedikit-sedikit mengupdate cerita ini lagi.

Oke, sampai segitu saja saya mengawali kembalinya cerita ini.

Lets enjoy this Story.

 **Disclaim: Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya sedikit meminjamnya untuk hobi menulis saya yang masih abal-abal.**

 **Warning: penuh typo, banyak kata yang tidak baku, perubahan karakter, dan lain-lain.**

 **Summary: Karena ucapan kasar Sakura, Naruto berniat merubah segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah tak lagi menjadi sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang shinobi.**

 **~o~**

 **Chapter 12: Tempat Macam Apa Ini?**

Naruto yang duduk di atas sebuah ranjang penginapan, menyangga dagunya sendiri karena merasa bosan dengan kesepian di kamar itu. Tak ada sesuatu kejadian yang menarik yang terjadi, bahkan sedari tadi Kakashi-sensei tidak sedikitpun mengajaknya bicara, hanya fokus membaca buku favoritnya yang terkadang membuat sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas di bibirnya yang tertutupi oleh masker yang ia pakai.

Naruto mendesah. "Ero-sennin kemana 'ya?" Pemuda pirang itu berbaring, dari rautnya nampak jelas rasa kebosanan yang akhirnya menarik perhatian Kakashi.

"Kau tak ingin berlatih lagi?" Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat sebuah gelengan di kepala Naruto. "Tumben sekali?"

"Aku lagi tidak bersemangat, apalagi jika harus berlatih menggunakan **konsentrasi** seperti itu." Naruto memutar badannya, membelakangi Kakashi yang duduk di kasurnya.

Kakashi baru saja ingin buka suara lagi, namun niatnya terhalangi saat pintu masuk kamar itu terbuka. Kedua alis yang salah satunya tertutupi oleh _hitai ate_ terlihat mengkerut saat melihat wajah serius sang Gama Sennin, Kakashi mengindikasikan bahwa ada suatu hal yang tak beres sedang terjadi.

Kembali saat Kakashi ingin bertanya, terlebih dahulu kesempatan itu dicuri oleh Jiraiya. "Kita akan berangkat ke tempat tujuan besok!" ucap Jiraiya cepat, kemudian Pria yang selalu membawa gulungan besar itu berjalan ke arah kasur Naruto, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana sang pemuda sudah tertidur.

Kakashi menutup buku yang tadi ia baca, kemudian dia bicara dengan kalem. "Anda sudah menemukan tempatnya?"

Tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemuda pirang, Jiraiya mengangguk. "Tak salah lagi, informasinya benar-benar tepat."

 **~o~**

Malam hari, adalah waktu dimana manusia biasa beristirahat atau melelapkan mata untuk melepaskan penat yang di alami oleh raga dan jiwa di siang harinya. Namun bagi seorang shinobi, malam adalah siang dan siang adalah siang, tak ada pembeda selain berkurangnya sumber cahaya dan menggelapnya langit biru.

Shinobi harus selalu menjaga kesiagaan di sekitar, tak peduli jika mereka merasakan kantuk yang menyebabkan kedua mata menjadi sembab dan kantung mata yang bengkak serta menghitam karena merasakan beban yang terlalu berat pada otot mata.

Dan hal itu sudah biasa dirasakan oleh Jiraiya. Shinobi dengan rambut perak yang memiliki umur lebih dari setengah abad yang masih sangat di segani di mata dunia shinobi itu kini sedang duduk di atap penginapan sambil memandang bulan purnama yang menerangi hitamnya langit malam.

Hembusan angin yang lewat dengan halus menerpa wajahnya, dan mengibarkan kunciran rambutnya. Meskipun diam dan terlihat seperti melamun, sebenarnya Jiraiya sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika situasi yang akan dilaluinya besok tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana?

Mungkin kalau jika ia pergi sendiri, pertaruhan nyawa sudah pasti sangat kecil. Sayangnya ada maksud lain yang sebenarnya ingin ia tunjukkan pada gadis bekas rekan tim Naruto, bahwasanya dunia shinobi bukanlah tempat dimana tumbuhnya cinta monyet di dalam hati.

"Jiraiya-sama."

Renungan sang Gama Sennin buyar ketika sebuah suara dengan intonasi datar terdengar tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa menoleh pun Jiraiya tahu kalau orang yang sedang bersujud layaknya ksatria adalah salah satu kolega mata-matanya yang beberapa jam lalu ia kirim untuk memantau situasi di desa yang ia duga sebagai Otogakure, karena menurut informasi yang Jiraiya terima, masih terdapat keraguan kalau desa itu benar-benar merupakan tempat dimana Orochimaru bersembunyi selama ini.

"Berikan laporannya."

Orang bertopeng yang menjadi kolega mata-mata Jiraiya itu menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan tanpa sedikitpun menyahut. Setelah beberapa saat Jiraiya membaca buku tersebut, akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah orang yang membawakan informasi yang menyangkut banyak nyawa. "Apa ini sudah semuanya?"

"Ya. Untuk apa hamba harus berbohong pada Anda? Hanya saja, sangat mustahil bagi hamba untuk menulusuri bagian dalam markas tersebut."

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga mengerti itu. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Hamba permis –"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Teringat oleh sesuatu, Jiraiya menghentikan kepergian koleganya. "Sekitar dua minggu lagi, pergilah ke Konoha. Pada siang harinya, aku akan menunggumu di gerbang bagian barat. Kau mengerti, Menma?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum orang yang Jiraiya panggil Menma tersebut menjawab, "...Akan hamba laksanakan." Dan Menma akhirnya lenyap.

Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah bulan purnama yang kini sebagian permukaannya tertutupi oleh awan yang bergerak perlahan, "Besok, akan ada orang yang terluka."

 **~o~**

Kedua alis Naruto bertautan dan dahi Naruto berkerut karena memikirkan alasan kenapa Ero-sennin sampai tega membawanya ke tengah hutan dimana kini di depannya ada sebuah anak tangga dan sebuah lubang berbentuk sebuah pintu yang kelihatannya adalah satu-satunya jalan masuk menuju sebuah tempat yang berada di bawah tanah.

Saat mata Ero-sennin juga balas menatapnya, satu-satunya indikasi tentang adanya sebuah pertanyaan terbukti dengan adanya pergerakan pada satu alis mata yang terangkat. "Kau masih bertanya kenapa setelah melihat raut wajahku yang seperti ini?" Naruto semakin bingung saat kedua alis Ero-sennin terangkat.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau masih bingung memikirkan kalau ini benar-benar tempat tujuan kita?"

"Katanya kau mau menagih hutang! Tapi kenapa harus di tempat seperti ini sih?!"

"Jangan tanya aku! Tanya saja pada orang yang mendiami tempat ini!"

"Tidak bisakah kau ajak orang itu untuk saling bertemu di tempat yang selayaknya?"

"Pikir dulu sebelum bicara. Mana ada orang hutang yang kemudian lari bisa di ajak bicara baik-baik? Tentu saja dia akan kabur lagi jika aku mengajaknya ketemuan, dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar hutang itu bisa kembali."

Ketiga orang lainnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari kedua sosok yang sedang mengalami perdebatan tidak penting itu, hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap bergantian dari yang kecil ke yang besar, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya perdebatan yang menyangkut orang ketiga yang tak pernah Naruto ketahui siapa, berakhir dengan terdengarnya dengusan kemenangan yang keluar dari hidung Jiraiya, sedangkan Naruto hanya merengut kesal sambil buang muka.

Jiraiya berdehem untuk menormalkan situasi. Setelah mendapatkan perhatian kembali, raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Setelah kita masuk, aku berharap agar kalian selalu waspada." Jiraiya menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah Sasame, "Terkecuali Sasame." Gadis berambut jingga itu hanya bisa menanggapi dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan, bingung dan tak mengerti.

"Baiklah, kita masuk."

 **~o~**

Baru saja mereka melewati puluhan anak tangga yang mengantar mereka ke bawah tanah, kebingungan akhirnya melanda saat semua anggota kelompok Jiraiya dihadapkan dengan tiga pintu dengan ukuran dan bentuk yang sama yang harus mereka pilih.

Setelah berpikir tak lebih dari satu menit, akhirnya Jiraiya mengambil keputusan. "Akan kupecah kelompok ini. Aku akan bersama Sasame," Jiraiya menarik tangan Sasame dengan pelan, dan gadis itu hanya menurut. "Kakashi, pakai hewan _Kuchiyose_ -mu." Kakashi mengangguk. "Dan... Naruto," melihat bagaimana Naruto saat ini sedang memasang wajah tidak senang, Jiraiya harus menahan diri agar tidak menceramahi bocah jabrik ini. "...Kau bersama Sakura."

Tanpa melihat kebelakang, Naruto langsung berjalan melewati Jiraiya dan memilih pintu yang berada di tengah. Jiraiya terdiam. Dia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini, namun ini juga demi masa depannya. Garis pandang Jiraiya tertuju pada Sakura yang sedikit menunduk, "Ikuti dia."

Sakura ikut memasuki pintu yang tengah, sebagaimana Naruto memasukinya.

Jiraiya menatap Kakashi lagi, "Kau pilih yang itu, dan aku pilih yang ini." Tanpa menyanggupi, Kakashi berjalan ke arah pintu sebelah kanan, dan Jiraiya sebelah kiri.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Jiraiya masuk, dia baru ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang, Jiraiya kembali lagi. "Aku hampir lupa." Pria paruh baya itu langsung mengambil lagi Sasame yang sempat terlupakan.

...

...

Naruto terus menginvasi lorong yang kini sedang ia lewati, mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindari pemicu jebakan yang bisa kapan saja teraktivasi. Sedangkan Sakura tak sedikitpun peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan lebih memilih untuk memandang remaja pirang yang kini berjalan tepat dua langkah di depannya. Mata gadis bersurai pink itu memandang sendu tas Naruto, lebih tepatnya dimaksudkan untuk memandang orang yang membawanya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun ia batal bicara. Sakura masih tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk membuka obrolan, ia masih merasa bersalah karena pernah membentak Naruto. Tapi perasaan takut yang berlebihan membuatnya tanpa sadar membuka mulut lagi, "Na –" Dan kata itu tak bisa Sakura lanjutkan karena Naruto memotong lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?"

Ucapan Naruto yang terdengar acuh membuat nyali yang sedang dibangun oleh Sakura langsung runtuh seketika. Gadis dengan nama belakang Haruno itu menggeleng pelan, sekarang dia benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan. Tapi saat pikirannya tengah berkecamuk, mulutnya kembali lepas kendali tanpa Sakura sadari. "Maaf."

Naruto masih menatap Sakura dengan datar. Remaja pirang yang usianya baru beranjak 14 tahun itu beberapa kali berkedip sebelum kembali menyahut, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku pernah membentakmu, menghinamu, dan juga..." Sakura memasang senyum pahit, "Maaf karena aku selalu tak menganggap keberadaanmu selama ini."

Naruto terpaku. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau Sakura, gadis yang hampir saja ia benci, akan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya tak terduga itu. Ada sedikit sengatan kecil yang entah kenapa membuatnya hatinya terasa enteng, namun keegoisan tinggi karena ia tak pernah dihargai membuat Naruto mendengus, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

"Perlu kau tahu, aku tak pernah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." Sahut Naruto. "Karena dari awal aku sudah tahu, bahwasanya hanya Kakashi-sensei lah satu-satunya orang di Tim 7 yang dulu menganggap keberadaanku. Bukan Sasuke ataupun dirimu, Sakura."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan, "Namun, jika kau masih bersikeras untuk mendapatkan kata maafku," Naruto berbalik. "...Kau harus menjadi lebih kuat dariku dan kemudian mengalahkanku dalam duel. Cuma itu syaratnya."

 **~o~**

Pada dasarnya Naruto bukanlah seorang pendendam, bukan seperti Sasuke yang kini masih terus berambisi membalaskan dendam Klan-nya yang telah tiada. Naruto hanya sekedar tidak suka atau benci pada sudut pandang orang yang terkadang menurutnya sangat tidak benar adanya, jadi meskipun Sakura, yang hampir satu tahun terakhir tidak pernah menganggap keberadaannya saat berada di Tim 7 dulu, Naruto tidak sedikitpun ingin menaruh dendam dan membalas kekejaman Sakura dengan cara yang sama.

Itu semua terbukti ketika Naruto membiarkan Sakura untuk belari mendahuluinya agar dirinya bisa sedikit memperlambat laju dari sebuah batu besar dengan diameter hampir selaras dengan lorong yang mereka lewati. Terlebih lagi, saat satu tombol jebakan teraktivasi, bukan hanya satu, tapi semua jebakan yang terpasang di lorong itu seluruhnya datang dengan membabibuta. Yang pertama adalah batu yang sedang mengejarnya, kemudian ada duri lancip dan puluhan panah yang keluar dari pintu jebakan yang terbuka di semua sudut lorong, atas, bawah, kanan dan kiri, siap untuk melobangi sudut tubuhnya pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Naruto berpikir bahwa dengan memakai _rasengan_ , batu yang mengejarnya bisa lenyap tanpa sisa. Namun Naruto harus berpikir ulang kalau dirinya menggunakan _rasengan_ dengan jarak batu yang hanya terpaut kurang lebih dua meter, bisa-bisa dirinya lebih dulu menjadi daging tumbuk sebelum benar-benar bisa menghancurkan batu itu. Naruto mungkin bego, tapi dalam soal yang menyangkut nyawa seperti ini, dia akan berpikir sebanyak lebih dari sepuluh kali supaya dengan keadaan apapun dia harus bisa keluar dari tempat antah-berantah seperti ini.

Ero-sennin brengsek! Masa iya menagih hutang saja harus semerepotkan ini? Apa gak ada cara yang lebih normalan dikit buat nagih hutang? Awas saja, kalau uang hasil menagih ini tidak dibagi.

"Naruto, lompat!"

Renungan Naruto buyar saat seruan Sakura langsung mengintrupsi akan adanya sebuah lubang yang tiba-tiba saja menganga pada lantai yang menjadi pijakan kakinya. Timing yang tidak tepat dalam setiap langkah Naruto, memaksa bocah pirang itu untuk membuat dua _kagebunshin_ untuk ia jadikan sebagai pelontar tubuhnya sendiri.

Namun ia tak sempat mengambil nafas karena dalam momentum terbangnya, kurang atau lebih delapan meter di depannya, terpampang jelas sebuah tembok batu yang berada di penghujung akhir jurang yang hampir saja merenggut jiwanya.

Kali ini Naruto tak ragu lagi untuk membuat satu _kagebunshin_ yang kini terbang tepat di sampingnya. Tak sampai berselang enam detik, suara seperti jet pesawat langsung menggema dalam lorong yang tak sedikitpun terisi suara terkecuali dari gemuruh yang diciptakan oleh batu yang masih tergelinding.

Dan saat momen penghancuran dinding telah tiba.

Naruto berteriak.

" _RASENGAN!"_

Guncangan yang dihasilkan dari bertemunya jurus dengan daya penghancur tak ubahnya seperti mobil _container_ berkecepatan tinggi dan dinding kokoh yang menjadi penghalang jalan keluar, sukses membuat Sakura yang masih berdiri tegap secara vertikal di dinding terperangah.

Bahkan ia baru sadar, jika Naruto bisa sekuat ini, maka sekuat apa Sasuke-kun yang bahkan bisa membuat Naruto kalah?

Sedikit tersirat api semangat pada pancaran emerald yang kini menyorot tajam, 'Aku harus menjadi kuat! Agar aku bisa mengalahkan Naruto dan membawa Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha!'

 **To be Continued...**

 **Note: Setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, maka akan sedikit sulit juga kita kembali menjalin hubungan romansa kita. Ohh... LAPTOPKUUU...!**

 **Ehem! Okelah, sebaik apa tanggapan kalian tentang chapter kali ini?**

 **Apakah masih kerasa** _ **feel**_ **-nya?**

 **Atau mulai terasa hambar tentang pertikaiannya?**

 **Silahkan menjawab.**

 **Seperti yang sudah-sudah, saya hanya bisa membuat cerita yang sedimikian rupa, memang tidak ada yang menarik dan malah cenderung ke arah jelek, namun beginilah saya adanya.**

 **Dan ada sedikit rahasia yang mau saya beritahukan (bisik-bisik), sebenarnya saya sedikit mencoba meniru gaya penulisan milik senior Galerians, sedikit sulit namun akan saya coba.**

 **Untuk yang terakhir kali, saya tidak menerima protes tentang adanya fakta yang mengatakan kalau jumlah kata di chapter ini kurang. Karena beginilah saya.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okey, see you next time on the Next Chapter. Adios~**_


End file.
